Rukia Kyouraku, Soul Reaper
by Alais Kingsleigh
Summary: Shunsui Kyouraku picked up a baby on his way home from a mission, changing the lives of those around him, particularly a young girl named Rukia. This is a collection of short stories revolving around her, the Kyouraku family and their friends. This is also a journey of how she would eventually cross paths with Byakuya Kuchiki.
1. A Baby in a Hat

**A Baby in a Hat**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

><p><em>Hisana cried as she left her baby sister. She told herself that somebody would take her sister in and she will survive. But she knew that in these parts of Rukongai they wouldn't take a baby in as it would just be another mouth to feed and most are starving. Hisana was already sick. But she knew that both of them wouldn't survive if they stayed together so she left her baby sister in hopes that at least one of them may live. She only prayed that someone would find her sister soon as it was getting cold.<em>

* * *

><p>Shunsui normally did not venture out of the walls of Seireitei but it was captain class shinigami who were often assigned with hunting down Arrancars. He just finished it off when he heard a baby's cry. He followed the sound and came upon a baby. "So, it was what the Arrancar was planning to feed off…" Shunsui picked up the baby and felt its reiatsu, explaining how it could survive in the bitter cold. He figured that whoever left this baby in Rukongai was probably getting sick because of its reiatsu and decided to just leave it out to die.<p>

Irresponsible, philandering drunkard he may be, he's not a cold hearted bastard. So, to protect the baby from the speed and cold, as he shunpoed back to Seireitei, he placed it on his hat before heading back home.

A/N: Not that I'm abandoning my previous series but I happen to hit a writer's block with my two on-going stories. That, and I realized just how anatomically hard it is to actually cross-breed human females with fauns and so I hit a figurative wall. I'm also too stressed out to review the First Class movie to write the other one. This is not a problem with Bleach as it had always been a favorite of mine. Since, I'm another anime bingeing while in the midst of my work deadlines; I've decided to write this.


	2. What to Do?

**What to Do**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

><p><em>Shunsui would not be the head of the Kyouraku household; his older brother will be. For now, it is his father who holds the seat. Usually, the nobility would force the heir of the family to marry to produce an heir or heirs but with his brother's open scandals (with other men), none of the other noble families would offer their daughter as a sacrificial lamb, not even the minor nobility. Shunsui was also considered a problem (his drinking and womanizing are some; although there are also rumors concerning him and Ukitake Jushiro) but there had been some offers, he waved them off by pointing them to his brother. This set a series of problems for the House of Kyouraku. It was believed that the holdings of the family might fall to a distant cousin. Until he brought home what they thought to be his illegitimate daughter. He just didn't bother to correct them because he could feel the joy and relief they felt for his bring home an obviously powerful offspring. So what if she looked different? They assumed she looks like her mother.<em>

Shunsui couldn't very well bring the baby to the Squad 8's barracks so he brought it home. Nobody seemed to be awake by the time he got home. He went inside the old nursery, while carrying the baby to look for something to dress it up with. While the things in there were old (they belonged to a younger cousin, who unfortunately didn't wear them long before dying) they are the right size. He'd just dress the baby up until he could come up with something. He was surprised to find that it was a baby girl.

He placed the baby in the bassinet before he went into the kitchen to get milk and something similar to a bottle. He couldn't find anything resembling a milk bottle so he just got a dropper and sighed as he realized the responsibility it would take on him before he figures what to do with the baby. He went to the nursery and lifted the bassinet (with the baby in it) to his room. He's too tired to think of anything else at this time of the night. He told himself before he drifted off to sleep without even cleaning himself out of the muck of battle.


	3. Misunderstandings and Relief

**Misunderstandings and Relief**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

><p>When Shunsui woke up, the first thing he looked for was the baby. She was not in the bassinet. The bassinet, being the obvious sign that he didn't hallucinate finding a baby the previous night and she couldn't very well had gotten out of it by herself. He panicked and ran out of his room. As soon as he walked out he was greeted by a maid who smiled brightly at him before bowing. "Master Shunsui, thank you for bringing a wonderful gift to this house."<p>

He encountered this several times later with the different servants of their household. He felt confused. 'What are they talking about?' In his confusion he forgot to ask if any of them saw a baby (who probably levitated out of the bassinet or something, weird things do happen in Soul Society after all), he just searched the entire house before coming into the Elders' Office.

He saw the baby he brought home surrounded by the Elders with his brother carrying it. They all greeted him with happy faces. "She has such a powerful reiatsu. She would definitely hold a high position in the Gotei 13 like her father." One of the elders sighed joyfully. "She is such a beautiful baby. Her mother must be a beauty." Said one. "Shunsui! Why didn't you tell us, you brought her home? We could have prepared a celebration? Where did she come from?" His mother asked excitedly. "She came from Rukongai. I…" Shunsui replied. "She is your daughter and that's what matters. It does not matter if her mother is from Rukongai. We will claim her as our own. Legally adopt her so that her legitimacy would not be an issue." His father Ryuki retorted. "You've finally brought home a Kyouraku heiress, brother. We are very happy to have her." His aniki said in a happy voice. Who is he to remove the feeling of happiness that mere wisp of a baby brought in his gloomy ancestral home?


	4. Commiserating

**Commiserating**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

><p>Shunsui named her Rukia, a similar form to his father's name, Ryuki. His mother Nadeshiko is so enamored with Rukia and barely left his daughter's side. Despite the fact that they hired a nursemaid and a wet nurse for her, Nadeshiko is often seen holding her "granddaughter". The elders also took to dropping by Rukia's nursery, often times bringing small toys, trinkets or an assortment of kimonos which she won't be able to wear for decades. Some merely looked at her as she slept, with a smile on their old wrinkled face, seeing hope for the clan, for many feared that the line of the Kyouraku would end with the two brothers and nobody could take the place as head of the clan other than a minor distant relative whose surname is not even Kyouraku.<p>

All in all, whole Kyouraku household was abuzz with life. They asked of the baby's mother. He told them that she left her with him. (It was the truth of sorts after all. Pity he didn't actually sleep with the baby's mother, she must have been beautiful to have such a beautiful baby. He also knows he's a pervert for thinking such things.) It didn't matter that the baby has no mother, or who her mother is. Being one of the higher nobilities of Seireitei, the House of Kyouraku can dictate its whims. They held a celebration for the birth of their new heiress and to acknowledge her as one to the entire Soul Society. They named her Rukia.

The celebration they held was a week long. Some of the more snobbish families merely sent emissaries; after all, they couldn't find anything worth celebrating with the birth of the bastard heiress of the Kyouraku family. Many, however, attended the joyful occasion. But the captains of the squad of the Gotei 13 were present. Part of the reason for the grandiose celebration, as far as Shunsui could surmise is that his family is boasting that at least one of its two sons is straight (or at least man enough to produce a child).

Sometime later, after the first night of the celebration found Shunsui on the roof of his family's home, he was drinking. Jushiro took a seat beside him. "She's not yours is she?" He stated rather than ask. Shunsui nodded. "Why did you tell your fam…" "I didn't." Shunsui cut him off. "They assumed. They're so happy about her, about me having a child and that small baby brought so much happiness in this home that I don't have a heart to tell them she's not mine." He answered. "How do you feel about it?" Jushiro asked. "I didn't feel much of anything at first but when she grasped my finger and smiled at me, I felt that I care about her and that I love her. Maybe, that's enough to be a parent." Shunsui replied leaving Jushiro smiling at his friend's answer.


	5. Training to be a Lady

**Training to be a Lady**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

><p>Rukia grinned as she escaped the walls of the Kyouraku household. "Freedom!" She exclaimed to herself as she shunpoed to her father's headquarters clutching what looks like a packed lunch. Shunsui looked up from his desk to see a little girl run towards him. He grinned. "Ru-chan! I thought you'd never make it! You certainly bring joy to your old father's heart." He exclaimed excitedly. "How did you escape Aya…" He was about to ask before a certain older woman interrupted her with a short cough.<p>

"Ahem… Shunsui, what did we tell you about allowing Rukia to escape from her lessons?" Both Shunsui and Rukia looked sheepishly before Rukia's face turned to one of indignation as Ayame forcefully dragged her out of her father's office. "You brought your father lunch, now let's go back home and you will eat with the elders before resuming your ikebana, tea ceremony and Seireitei history classes. You already missed your schedule for your tutor in calligraphy and koto. What were you doing earlier?" Ayame asked. "I was cooking father's lunch." She replied. "There are servants who would do that for you." Ayame reprimanded. "Bu… but…" Rukia struggled to answer. "But nothing… Let's go home." Ayame scolded. "Arigatou Rukia!" He called out after them.

He grinned at his daughter's enthusiasm at escaping from her lessons, he could certainly understand her. Now if he can only be as enthusiastic with his paper works. 'Being a captain really sucks!' He sighed to himself as he continued with the mindless chore of reading and then signing the papers from his division.


	6. Jilted

**Jilted**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

><p>The Kyouraku family always aimed high. But this time, it seemed they aimed too high. The nobility of Seireitei were contemptuous of their recent attempt at matchmaking their bastard heiress with the most sought after bachelor of Soul Society, Byakuya Kuchiki. However everyone was surprised, when the current head of the Kuchiki clan, Ginrei Kuchiki, approved of the match. Thus, the precious heiress of the Kyouraku family found herself engaged to the young lieutenant of the Sixth Squad. In fact, other than a vague recollection of a face, Byakuya had no idea what his fiancée would look like and would probably pass her by if ever they meet on the streets. The scandal of the Kuchiki Household's decision of approving the engagement died down over time. Until another scandal hit Seireitei.<p>

It was later on reported that Byakuya Kuchiki cancelled the engagement and went on to marry a peasant from the 78th District of Rukongai who was at the time serving as a maid in the Kuchiki household. The Kuchiki household offered another of theirs to marry the Kyouraku heiress but the Kyouraku family took this as an insult and did not want a mere consolation price. A property was exchanged in reparation and the matter was settled after the talk between Ginrei Kuchiki and Ryuki Kyouraku.

Rukia, despite the broken engagement was happy as she really did not want to marry another noble who would in most probability tie her to his household and have her as a breeding mare. Byakuya, on the other hand, was the happiest in this arrangement, having been able to marry the woman he loves, he felt that he could be happy for the rest of his long life.


	7. A New Friend

**A New Friend**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you so much for those who left their comments, namely Pomsie, incent, sphinx and miemae04.

* * *

><p>Rukia felt lonely in the halls of Shinōreijutsuin. For the nobility, she is known as the bastard heiress, both revered for her family's position in Seireitei but scorned for the unfortunate circumstance of her birth. She was often taunted for her "unknown mother". But for the masses, especially for those from the Rukongai, she was untouchable, it was of course . As such, nobody approached her to be her friend and nobody ate lunch with her. Her only companion is her serving maid, a luxury afforded to those of the noble clans.<p>

Given her social standing meant nobody came to share her table. This went on for a few weeks since she entered the halls of the Academy. Until a white haired boy, Toshiro Hitsugaya, who did not care for social conventions came to sit in her table because everywhere else was full. A few days afterwards his friend Momo Hinamori also sat with them; then came Shuhei, Kira and Renji. Soon, she shared not only lunch with these people but her embarrassments, her proud moments, her happiness and her sorrows.

Momo, is the sweetest friend and a fan girl of Aizen Taishou of the Fifth Squad. Rukia would have her over in the manor for overnight and on weekends. Kira is the voice of reason and honesty in their group. Renji is the energetic one, Rukia was not exactly blind to his growing infatuation but she knew what was required of her from her clan and thus, did not encourage him in his affections. But her closest friend would always be Toshiro, who is younger than all of them. He allows her to be herself and did not force her to speak. Nor does he speak just for the sake of speaking. It is in his silence that she finds herself most comfortable with.


	8. A Father Daughter Bonding

**A Father/ Daughter Bonding**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Inspired by sphinx' comment "sphinx chapter 4 . Sep 13- so sweet.. i cant imagine rukia life with shunsui.. update soon" So here it is. This is for you sphinx.

* * *

><p>"What do you have that Chappy doll for, father?" Rukia asked her father suspiciously as he held it in front of her after knocking on her door. "Can't a father give his kid a doll?" Shunsui . Rukia glared at him. "No, usually you have something you want. So spill it out..." Rukia replied with boredom. "I want you to go to this festival with me…" Shunsui hopefully said.<p>

_Flashback to a festival 40 years before…_

_"Your daughter is so cute." One girl squealed. Rukia's father dressed her in a living world's western girl dress while carrying her around like she has no feet. She was irritated, both at him and the girls whom he allows to pinch her cheeks. It was bad enough that she's small for her age but to be subjected to this torture!_

Rukia scowled. Her father was still rambling on about fathers losing time with their daughters who before they know it would be grown up, married and wouldn't have time for their old man.

_Flashback to a festival 20 years before…_

_"Poor girl, she lost her mother?" One girl exclaimed as she and several other girls flocked around her, pitying the poor little rich girl. She sighed. If she was a normal girl she would be hurt or offended that they're talking about her missing mother but since she never met her mother and the only family she's met is her blatantly gay uncle _(she once asked why she couldn't call him aunt, he agreed but she was quickly corrected by the elder Ayame who said that since her uncle's body is that of a man, then, he is uncle not aunt as he would like her to call him)_, the elders_ (stuffy but very loving and as far as she knows the most lenient of the stuffy elders in Seireitei; look at what her father and uncle gets away with)_ and her womanizing drunk father,so her idea of normal is not exactly normal. Instead of being irritated, she masked her face into the sad mask her father coached her to do. 'The things I do for Chappy.' She thought to herself as her father's sucker fans cooed._

"No. Never again. I'll never again submit to that indignity, father." She replied. Her father used the ace he'd been saving. "It's limited edition Chappy." Shunsui retorted. "Fine, what do we do now?" She asked. Shunsui produced two t-shirts; a smaller one bearing the words, "Daddy's Girl" and a bigger one bearing the words "Loving Father". 'The things I do for Chappy…' She thought to herself before resigning herself to another day of misery.


	9. Obsession

**Obsession**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Hello Lara de Leon! Thank you for your compliment. Hello MangaAddict300! Yes, Rukia definitely has a problem when it comes to her Chappy addiction. Hi CrescentSnow! Yes, I didn't notice it but it does look like a HitsuRuki hint. I do apologize however but it's a ByaRuki story although I hope you'd still read it. I'll try for longer chapters in the future. Thank you for the reviews Sphinx and yes, will be doing a flashback chapter for you in the next one.

* * *

><p>Her secret is that she has an obsession. No, not her Chappy obsession (everyone knows about that) but rather she is literally obsessing about someone. She really did not know when it started. She also knows it's not a crush, she's once felt that way for Toshiro Hitsugaya after all (But his fascination with their mutual friend, Momo Hinamori put an end on that possibility. She tells herself it's a good thing because the elders would never approve, still she cannot help but feel irritated every time Momo speaks condescendingly to Toshiro. Doesn't she know how he feels for her?). She has hidden pictures of her object of affection underneath her Chappy tapestries and even a small doll in his image, which she carefully hides inside her beddings before she goes out of her room in the morning.<p>

It's not that the person she likes is someone the clan will disapprove of, because despite his family coming from an impoverished minor noble clan, he has a high rank amongst the Shinigami. He is even a respected captain. She likes him because he is the kindest man she'd ever met. He is caring and very sensitive to other people's needs. He is gentle to everyone and has the sweetest disposition. It does not help her cause that every time he sees her, he has a small Chappy toy or candy for her. He simply does not know what it does to her.

Sometimes she would casually follow him at a distance, masking her reiatsu, something her father sent her to the 2nd Squad for in order to hone this skill. He obviously knows somebody is following him around he is a captain after all, but as easy going as he is, he doesn't bother confronting whoever is following him. She came to know of her routine and is one of the firsts to know when he is feeling ill. She makes it a point to visit him during the days when he feels sick.

In any other situation, she might have the courage to broach to her clan that she finds this man a good match for her. They may suggest that he becomes a member of their family instead of her joining his. Since he has younger brothers, there would be a continuation of his lineage. However, there are obstacles to this, the first is, he is her father's friend. That in itself is not so bad, but the biggest problem is the age difference. After all, he is more than two millennia older than her. Another sad thing is, he only looks at her as an uncle looks at his niece since he is her father's best friend.

Because of this, she uses all of her acting skills to convince the world and herself that she is not obsessed with Jushiro Ukitake.

A/N: The academy was founded some 2,100 years ago. Shunsui and Jushiro are amongst the first graduates, thus they are amongst the first students and therefore were already of age to attend the academy at that time.


	10. A Princess and her Father

**A Princess and her Father**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: I dedicate this chapter to Sphinx who requested a flashback and to see Rukia as a Kyouraku princess. I'll do the princess bit first okay? I've also been upgrading minor details to previous chapters to correspond with the facts from Bleach-verse. The chapters I changed some things from are the following:** Chapter 2 What to Do?, Chapter 3 Misunderstanding and Relief, Chapter 4 Commiserating **and **Chapter 6 Jilted.**

I didn't know that Shunsui Kyouraku's parents are still alive so I amended these chapters.

* * *

><p>Shinōreijutsuin only holds classes 4 days a week, the other days are reserved for training. Most of the students from Seireitei would go home during this time while those from Rukongai would stay in the dorms while studying or practicing. Rukia however had obligations to her noble house. Her education in managing the household is an on-going process, with her maid recapping certain financial and infrastructural details even as she prepared for bed. She also attends a meeting with the clan head and the elders every week (she only wishes she can be as attentive to it as she is to her lessons in the Academy). She once tried to wriggle out of her obligations by saying that it's her child who will be the future head of clan, that and her grandfather and her uncle's bound to live for several hundreds if not thousands of years more so she felt it was useless to attend these meetings. Grandfather Ryuki merely replied that no one really knows what the future holds and as such the clan must be prepared for any eventuality. The short conversation was abruptly ended by a glare her grandmother Nadeshiko pinned her on.<p>

During the days when Shinōreijutsuin does not hold classes, other than attending the important clan meetings, Rukia's lifestyle is vastly different from her normal days. For her it was three days of elaborate kimonos, practicing how to act, sit and talk and other lessons such as tea preparation, holding a tea ceremony, ikebana, haiku writing and a study of the Kyouraku clan's history.

Decades of tea preparation and tea ceremonies made Rukia sick of tea, but she knew it was a necessary evil, "a mark of a lady well bred", according to her grandmother. "I heard that the new Lady Kuchiki could not even prepare tea or pour tea without spilling drops. The old woman said scornfully. "Obaa-sama, it does not matter if she can pour tea or not. What's important is she can make her husband happy." Rukia admonished. "I'm sorry granddaughter, I'm not usually this bitter, but I can't bear to think of the honor that went to her that should have been for you. They've been married for three years now and she has yet to bear him a child." Nadeshiko replied. Rukia allowed a small smile to grace her face and understood what it was about, her grandmother merely wished to give her the best.

While Rukia does ikebana and poetry quite well, her calligraphy needs to be worked at. It has been several decades of merely legible calligraphy but still, her grandparents believe that she will be brilliant at it (the hopes of any grandparents it seems).

Rukia often found the history of the Kyouraku family interesting, once while she was curled up in her father's office at the Eight Squad she came upon a short entry that hinted that her great-great grandfather might not be the son of the clan head but a result of the affair of his wife with another man. She pointed this out to her father who merely nodded. "It's not the blood that makes a family, Ru-chan. Blood or not, if you will read between the lines of the next entry, he loved his son more than anything else in the world." Shunsui replied, as serious as Rukia ever saw him and held his daughter in an almost bone crunching hug. "Otou-sama, you're killing me…" Rukia said in a monotone voice.

"So sorry… Anyway shouldn't you be preparing for grandfather's birthday dinner? It would take your maids several hours just to do your hair." Shunsui replied bemusedly seeing the horror in Rukia's face before she hurriedly shunpoed home.


	11. Sorrow

**Sorrow**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Byakuya might be a bit OOC in this one. But I guess people acts a bit out of themselves when they lost a loved one. This is inspired by **"A Breath of Silence"** by **Lady Azar de Tamaran**. I hope I did that beautiful piece justice.

* * *

><p>Byakuya felt the familiar tightening of his chest. A feeling he became more and more acquainted when his wife died. His beautiful wife of only five years had just been cremated. Her ashes are about to be buried.<p>

_"Byakuya-sama, please find my sister. Then after you find her, please do not tell her that I am her sister. Without telling her anything, please Byakuya-sama, please protect my sister no matter what. I abandoned her, so I don't deserve to be her sister, so I hope that she can be Byakuya-sama's sister."_

He was shocked when he found out that Hisana abandoned her baby sister but could not find it in his heart to condemn her. He found her wish to find her sister absurd as the possibility of that infant surviving the cold harsh winter in Inuzuri is next to nothing. But as he promised her, he would try to find Hisana's sister. He also feels a bit of anger for Hisana's missing sister, his only rival for her attentions and affections. He knows that she would spend most of her waking time looking for her sister in Rukongai and asking her contacts to look for her, even when her health started failing and almost imprisoned her to bed.

Her death brought him a mixture of emotions. Grief because of her death; anger because she was not strong enough to survive, for not loving him enough; and love, a love that he knew would transcend even her death. But did she ever really love him? He cannot help but ask. Her last words while she had been strong enough to speak would always remain in his memory.

_"Even at the end, I am still asking more of you. I am very sorry I couldn't return Byakuya-sama's love. I am sorry. Being with Byakuya-sama for the past five years was like a dream come true for me, Byakuya-sama."_

Not once did they spend the night in the same room. It was simply not proper for nobility to do so. She came to his rooms to consummate their marriage but not once did she stayed for the night. He always felt that she felt a bit disgusted for whoring herself to him every time they did. Yet, she did not seem to want to, never showed the desire to be near him. It is ironic considering people seemed to believe she seduced him. But that was never the case. He had always been the one to pursue her, even from the beginning. At first he thought she merely did not reciprocate his affections because of their social difference but overtime he learned that perhaps she never did love him. She cared for him, that's to be sure but to love him would have required more out of her. It seems she did not even love herself, merely living to continue on searching for the baby she abandoned.

He had always been the one who fought for them, until the last, he fought against their critics, her illness and even her death while she lay passive, awaiting the inevitable. While he walked towards his suite of rooms, he maintained his mask, but as soon as he slid the doors close, he fell on his knees and drowned in his grief.


	12. Graduation

**Graduation**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you for the comments, Rein Eien and frossenangel. Hi Rein Eien! I know how you feel. I try to think of it though as a teenage rebellion. :p Hello frossenangel! The ByaRuki moment will come in the next chapter. Yes, I update fast because I write several chapters in advanced. Sphinx, this chapter is for you, as per request. Hello, YuzurihaNoRyuu, the next chapter would be Byakuya discovering or at least presuming just who Rukia is. I actually keep the chapters "bite-sized" so it won't be cumbersome for those who just wants to do some light reading. :)

* * *

><p>Shunsui watched his little girl chat with her friends while waiting for the ceremony to start. Today is the day she graduated from Shinōreijutsuin. She and her friends were excited as they prepare for their lives as shinigamis. Not all graduates from Shinōreijutsuin are qualified to become shinigami. There are those who would just be assigned to the Rukongai district management or law enforcement and there would be those who would re-take the shinigami qualification exams. Beside him are his parents and his older brother while on his other side is Jushiro whom his daughter considered as an uncle and thus, invited him to her graduation. She seemed so grown up.<p>

_He just came home from Squad 8. The first person he greeted is little Rukia. She was just crawling in the nursery being watch by her nanny. He saw that she was struggling to stand up. He helped her a bit, offering his hand. She saw his face and recognition came to her eyes. She gave him a smile, which despite all of her carers, he knows is reserve just for him. _

He saw Toshiro Hitsugaya. He used to be his daughter's batch mate but was able to graduate early due to his exceptional skills. He often teased his daughter about him. He remembered a time when he was the center of his universe.

_"Tou-sa!" Rukia called after her father. "Come wif'?" She asked. Shunsui shook his head. "Tou-san has to go to work sweetie." Rukia's purple eyes became filled with tears but she did not cry even though he knows she wants to. He sighed. He carried her and quickly grabbed her things. He figured he could just let her play in his office._

He knew that most fathers from noble families tend to have a distant and strict relationship with their children, especially if the said child would be responsible for the clan someday. But he'll be damned if they ever grew distant.

_He got her from her room again, he often does so when she has nightmares. He prepared a futon beside his and settled his sobbing daughter underneath the covers. Rukia, who never remembered and never knew about her abandonment often dreams about being left behind. He understands. For as long as he breathes, she will never be alone._

Jushiro once asked him if he already told Rukia about her past. "I don't think I can tell her Ju. I don't want her to feel different towards me. I don't think I can bear it. I actually realize I'm not doing it for the clan or merely for her. I'm a selfish man, Jushiro, and I don't ever want to lose my daughter." He replied. He was expecting Jushiro to reprimand him and tell him it's her right to know, but he didn't. They were best friends after all and he understood.


	13. Shock

**Shock**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

><p>At every commencement exercise there would be at least one captain assigned to be the guest of honor. This year, Byakuya Kuchiki is tasked to go. He did not want to and in fact voiced out that there is no need for him to go seeing that there would be two captains in attendance. He was dismissed by the Head Captain as being immature, is he such a diva that he wants to be the only captain in this occasion? Besides, the Head Captain added, Shunsui is a parent and Jushiro is a guest of a graduating cadet. They are not supposed to be working and it's his turn this year. He cannot send his lieutenant in his place either.<p>

Thus, Byakuya attended. He noted Kyouraku Taichou hugging a petite slim girl whom he figured might be the other captain's daughter. Either that, or he's harassing a cadet, but since Ukitake Taichou stood nearby with a smile on his face, it must be the other captain's daughter because then Ukitake Taichou would have been trying to pry them apart and rebuking his friend already.

He was about to go to his seat in front when he was hailed by the two captains. He sighed. 'I must be polite. The Head Captain says I must learn to socialize.' He thought to himself as he approached them. Then, Kyouraku Taichou grabbed him. "Byakuya, this is my daughter Rukia. You know, your ex-fiancée, she's graduating today!" The older man exclaimed excitedly. "Now, now… Shunsui." Jushiro reprimanded. "Well, he really doesn't know her. I don't know how to introduce them." The jovial captain replied. "Congratulations on your graduation… He said as he extended his hand to congratulate the graduating cadet when he saw her face. 'Hisana…' He thought to himself, shocked at seeing his dead wife's face on Kyouraku's daughter.

He rubbed his eyes with a hand, thinking that he was perhaps hallucinating and took a look at the girl once more. No, she's not Hisana. While her eyes looks the same, the color is all wrong, for one the purple in Rukia's eyes are more pronounced and held no hint of blue as it did Hisana's. _"Her eyes are so similar to mine."_ Her long hair, reaching past her waist accentuated a small face, which looked rounder and much younger than his wife's had been. She was also shorter than his wife and thinner, yet he knew the strength behind her deceptively small stature.

Her father often says that her skills are that of a seated officer or a lieutenant, stating that she is physically strong, gifted at kido and is already on the third level of release for her zanpaktou. While Kyouraku might exaggerate at some things, he is not known to exaggerate at his analysis of a shinigami's skills (he was quite unsure seeing that the girl in question is his daughter after all) but Sui-Feng added her two cents worth that the girl is really talented. The captain of the Second Squad had once mentored the younger girl.

Now seeing her, he could believe those words. Her reiatsu is strong. She is actually damping it, as was perhaps taught by her father. Her father? Byakuya remembered the words of his grandfather's intelligence when he reported about the activities of the noble families in Seireitei. _"They say she came from Inuzuri. It seems as if Kyouraku Taichou got someone pregnant there."_ Now he realizes, the older man did not get anyone pregnant in Inuzuri, he found her, the baby Hisana abandoned. From what he remembers of the girl's age, the timeline fits.

At the same time, he now realizes the irony of his situation. The girl he was originally engaged with was the missing younger sister of the woman he left her for. Now that she's dead, he's been tasked to protect her. It sounds something straight out of those romance pocketbooks the women of Soul Society clamor for, only in this case, he'll never fall in love with his wife's dead sister or anyone else for that matter. His heart lies dead and buried with the one he loves.


	14. Different Hobbies

**Different Hobbies**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: This one is for Rein Ein, I hope this a good Jushiro/ Rukia moment for you. I get the same feeling re-reading my chapters. I actually never thought of Rukia as tsundere but thinking about her interactions with Ichigo, she's just a step away. YuzurihaNoRyuu, sorry for the long drag, but the whole he's getting over his recently deceased wife would make things a bit problematic. We'll be getting there soon enough. To my guest reviewer(s), hello, thank you for reading my story and yes, the academy was founded 2100 years ago according to the canon estimate. In many societies, especially in the older days, when somebody is betrothed the decision falls directly on the family. It is impossible for Byakuya of course not to have mingled or even have seen Rukia given the connection of their families through Gotei 13, but really, why would an adult pay attention to a child? He was going to do his duty even if she looks like Omaeda (he's that type of guy). Perhaps, that was the strain of thought, or maybe in the case of my writing, I used this line of apathy to my writing convenience. Thank you for your continuous support of my story. Also, I don't plan in deviating much from the canon really, just a different perspective if you will.

* * *

><p>Despite the seeming monotony in a society that seemed untouched by time, different Shinigamis have different ways of spending their time.<p>

* * *

><p>'Another work day done…' The newly appointed 5th seat Rukia Kyouraku told herself as she watched Sentaro and Kiyone argue and the couple Miyako and Kaien whisper sweet nothings as they all sat on the grounds of the compound of the 13th Squad. She poured another cup of tea for her captain who nodded his thanks. She reflected on her position.<p>

Her mentor, Sui-Feng Taichou as Rukia calls her, offered her a position in their squad as the 3rd seat. She had been flattered because in all honesty, she does not know if the position is offered in an honest analysis of her skills and capabilities or because of their history as mentor-apprentice. Sui-Feng is quick to ascertain her that it was a tactical decision on her part rather than a sentimental one. But she declined. Sui-Feng can guess the reason for her declining the position at the 2nd Squad but Rukia had been quite flustered when her mentor pointed this out to her.

Instead of the prestige of a higher position and the challenge of the 2nd Squad, she chose the 13th Squad. In fact, she half begged to be in the 13th Squad. The squad is of course led by her childhood hero, Jushiro Ukitake. Instead of the competition, she chose a warmth and familial environment of the 13th. She is currently reaping the results of her decisions a she watched him enjoy the company of his subordinates. She poured him another cup, blushing when their fingers accidentally touched as she gave him her cup. She didn't notice that Jushiro slightly blushed as well. She silently offered him his favorite ohagi which he gratefully took. Miyako noticed their interactions.

Rukia envies Kiyone and Sentaro their ability to be vocal about their admiration and devotion towards their captain because she cannot do the same. She smiled at her captain who returned it.

* * *

><p>Byakuya Kuchiki had always been organized at his endeavors. He looked at more than a century worth of old records and files on his desk. It is hard to believe they belong to only one person but given that the said person resides in Soul Society, it is still a significantly small set of files. The files on the Head Captain would probably more than fill up his suite of rooms at the Kuchiki manor and that's saying much since the Head of the Kuchiki clan owns the biggest personal suite of rooms in Seireitei.<p>

The files included her personal files, gathered by the Kuchiki intelligence; they kept a record on her and others from the main branches of the Seireitei nobility in order to maintain and advance the interests of the Kuchiki clan. It is significantly more detailed than most because she used to be his affianced.

The files detailed her barely average skills at calligraphy and her atrocious drawing skills. A side comment by an elder from his clan was also recorded in the files saying that her barely average calligraphy skills is better than her father's Shunsui Kyouraku who may be able to read and write but whose hand writing is hardly legible. Her personal files also spoke of her skills at tea ceremony and ikebana. She even does a part of the accounting of finances for the Kyouraku family. Skills that indicated a good lady of a household.

Her hobbies included cooking, practicing zanjutsu and kidou and visiting the neighborhood toy store. 'Toy store?' He asked himself. His intelligence task force also commented on her fascination with a Gikon model named Chappy, from which an entire chain of toys, accessories and memorabilia were created. They even included a history of the said Chappy Gikon, which if you ask him is entirely unnecessary.

Lastly, he came upon her medical records. He thought of how ironic it is that the person he alleges to be Hisana's sister is barely sick, the only recorded time she was actually hospitalized was during a mishap in training back when she was in the Academy with a friend of hers, named Renji Abarai, currently in the 11th Squad, whose kidou spell accidentally misfired.

His eyes narrowed. Maybe he's mistaken, after all there could be no way he can ascertain that they are sisters* their reiatsus are even different, strength of it withstanding. But as he looked at the picture included in the file, with an exception of a few details she looks almost identical to Hisana and that is too much of a coincidence. Although, he is not going to destroy her life and her chances by stating what he knows, he is going to learn more about Rukia Kyouraku.

A/N: Since the citizens of Soul Society do not have physical bodies, they obviously do not have DNA testing.


	15. Not Much More than a Child

**Not Much More than a Child**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: This chapter was written for Rei Eien, I hope this answers how Jushiro looks at Rukia and yes, she's still training with Sui-Feng. That would be necessary for the later chapters. ;) Thank you, FleurSuoh, looking forward to your continuous reading and reviews too. Hi iivogelchen! They will have some moments but this is a ByaRuki story, although it is a slow drag to get there. Suffice to say that despite the feelings of these two characters for each other a series of unfortunate events would change them both. ;) Sorry can't give more than that! But I can write you a branch off when I get to that part so that Jushiro and Rukia will get together okay? Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I hope to hear from you again. :)

Thank you to Hitokage Higure, Style1234, YuzurihaNoRyuu, ar1992, iivogelchen, incent, midnight-madness1 and pomsie for adding my story to your favorites list.

* * *

><p>He watched her train with her zanpaktou, seemingly oblivious to anything but her training. She noticed him looking at her even from a distance and stopped what she was doing and waved at him. He returned the gesture with a wave of his own. He sighed after she resumed training. He can remember the days when she spent her time reading and reenacting old segments of his novel series "Sōgyō no Okotowari!" from the Seireitei Communication. He's quite popular with children because of that series. He knows she idolizes him. Shunsui would tease him about being Rukia's super hero. Rukia's catch phrase when she was much younger was "I refuse that!" Just when did she become a grown woman? Just when did she become attractive to him?<p>

_Rukia was training with her uncle Ryo at the time while he and Shunsui were watching the sun set. Rather, he was watching it while Shunsui was passed out drunk. Shunsui's brother then threw her out of the second floor window into the pond. While she was able to land gracefully, her height ensured that she was thoroughly drenched. Ryo was laughing from inside the house but after seeing his niece thoroughly wet laughed all the way to his room on the other side of the manor. Rukia was fuming mad. It was the middle of autumn and the sun was setting. He didn't want her to catch cold so he shrugged off Shunsui's floral pink kimono to cover her with. He was prepared to cover her, then carry her back into the house to dry her as he used to every time the uncle-niece had one of these "training bouts" but he could not help but stop as soon as he saw her. Her soaked kimono which was too thin for autumn did not hide a single rise and curve of her body. She may be slender but her figure is definitely feminine if petite. She saw him approached and smiled that mischievous smile she always give when she's about to pull some prank on her father and shrugged her hair from its ponytail. He felt his breath catch because as soon as she did, the golden rays of a setting sun illuminated her pale skin, the rivets of water acting as accents to a beautiful sight. He had to close his eyes so as not to get lost in the sensation he felt and handed her the kimono before turning back. After he placed some steps between them he bid her farewell and shunpoed out of the Kyouraku manor, leaving a confused Rukia in his wake. "Ju-ojiisan did not even have dinner with us…" She noted absentmindedly before stepping beside her sleeping father and shaking her hair over him. _

She looks at him differently than how she looked at him before. But as much as she idolizes him, he's a realist. She doesn't see him for who he really is. In fact, not many do. She'll probably run if she knew of the dirty things that cross his mind. After all, Shunsui said once upon a time, when they were academy students that the reason why they became friends is because they are so alike. First, it was his responsibility as the eldest brother to his orphaned siblings that hindered him from acting up on his desires and wants. Then, it was his responsibility to the Gotei 13 as a respectable captain. Now, it was his devotion and respect for his friend and the tattered remains of his decency and conscience.

In any case, she does not really see him. She sees him as some sort of a sainted figure, strong, kind, benevolent and fair. She doesn't see his faults and misgiving, of how he pushes his responsibilities to others using his illness as an excuse as Miyako and Kaien often teased him for. Because if he must admit sometimes he also excuses his "hanging out time" with Shunsui as illness related. She doesn't see him as the weakling he sees himself to be, incapable of making cruel tactical decisions, which could save many. He also hates confrontations and avoids them with one excuse after another, hiding his slyness and maneuverings in guise of illness and weakness. Worst of all, she does not see him as a man. She does not say a word, she doesn't really need to, because he knows like Sentaro and Kiyone, she places him on a pedestal. Only, she does not do it to compete but does so out of her misguided feelings of affection.

But he does care for her, in part as a daughter of his good friend and another, perhaps as a person who admires him. Sometimes, though he feels stirrings of something more, he quells it as soon as its ugly head rears up because it is a dangerous feeling. He reminds himself every so often that she is his best friend's daughter and is not much more than a child. The big problem is, he's reminding himself more and more often as time goes by and he's even losing the latter part of his reminder as she blooms into maturity each passing day.

* * *

><p>AN: As Rein Eien, pointed out to me, Jushiro is not weak or a slacker, but people do get self deprecating in their own thoughts especially if they're discouraging themselves from pursuing someone whom they deem untouchable.


	16. Fascination

**Fascination**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Rein Eien, no, I don't think he's weak at all but our self perception is often self deprecating, already a note on that chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. This is my take how Byakuya and Rukia met again.

* * *

><p>Rukia looked at the new limited edition Chappy doll with gleam in her eyes. She just had to run back home, get some money and take Chappy home. "Yosh! I'll shunpo back home right now." She told to herself not even bothering to reserve the last doll seeing that it's price restrictive for many of the children who looked at it admiringly. But when she returned to the store her eyes widened in horror when she saw that the display disappeared. She was about to go in to ask if they've kept it in a safe or something when she saw a sight that surprised her, it was Kuchiki Taichou of the Sixth Squad holding her Chappy doll.<p>

She was about to ask him when he cut her off. "I will give you the doll if you answer some of my questions." He said before she could even say a word. Remembering her manners, she bowed and greeted him formally which the older noble responded. He started walking and she ended up following him. He entered a tea shop, one of Seireitei's finest, owned by Lieutenant Sasakibe of the 1st Squad and served the finest and widest selection of tea and desserts, both Eastern and Western in style. She knew enough that a reservation to this place would take some time and not something that you arrange at the spur of the moment. She figured it could just be his money talking.

They were led into one of the private booths in the shop. He asked that she wait until after they're properly seated and have ordered before speaking her mind. "Sir, may I ask what would you like to know from me that required all of this?" She asked bluntly, not enjoying the time he's taking to get to the point.

"Why did you refuse to become a third seat in my division, Lady Rukia?" Byakuya formally asked. Rukia arched an eyebrow at this. She was not expecting that he would ask that of her. Many would expect her to choose from either the 8th where her family traditionally served, the 2nd where her mentor is and even where she is right now, the 13th because the captain is a close friend of her father. But she had not expected he would react this way to her lack of answer to his letter of request.

"I am not yet ready to hold a seated position, my Lord." She replied in an equally formal manner. "I thought that you wanted to be separated from the influence wield by your father. By going to his friend's division, would that not be just a step away from the nepotism you are avoiding from the 8th squad?" Byakuya replied. Rukia kept silent at this rebuke. She wanted to think things through before she replied. 'So he's going for the emotional approach.' She thought to himself as he motioned them to cease talking as their tea arrived.

Byakuya asked her about her adjustment to the 13th and she gave polite if vague answers. He also did the same, maintaining a series of polite social emptiness, which for some reason Byakuya had not expected from her. 'She doesn't like me.' He noted to himself. A little after they've finished with their pastries and cakes, Rukia looked at him and tilted her head a bit. "To answer your question, my lord, I cannot and will probably never be able to get out of my father's shadow. He's been a Captain of the Gotei 13 for a very long time. So, I'm not even trying. If I do so, it would appear as if I am ashamed of him and I'm not. Also, I chose the 13th Squad for personal reasons and not because the captain is my father's friend. Besides, it would cause much stir to the old biddies of Soul Society if the girl you jilted almost a decade back would go to your squad. Don't you think so, Kuchiki Taichou?" She asked, emphasizing on the word captain as if she's questioning his professionality, before politely excusing herself, forgetting to even take the Chappy, which was the whole reason why she was there in the first place.

He's starting to forget that he's supposed to be angry with her for taking a way a huge part of Hisana from him. In fact, he's starting to become more and more disconcerted as he remembered something from her files that she mentioned in a psychological evaluation given by the 4th Squad. 'I keep on having nightmares of being left behind, abandoned in the cold. It's a recurring dream, everyone must have a fear of abandonment. I guess mine's just bigger than most…' Other than that insecurity, Rukia seemed to be a very confident young lady. 'Fascinating…' He noted to himself as she tipped the doorman before shunpoing to go elsewhere.


	17. An Inexplicable Situation

**An Inexplicable Situation**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Hi BexBluedragon, miemare04 and pomsie thank you for enjoying this story and hope to hear from you again.I'm starting to root for Jushiro and Rukia too but cannot really do much except for bits of it since this is a ByaRuki although I may be writing a branch off from this story for an alternate pairing. Hello YuzurihaNoRyuu, sometimes when we grieve or we lost someone, we have a tendency to find blame and hate someone simply because it redirects our pain. I think that's the reason why Byakuya felt some sort of animosity for Rukia in the beginning (can be seen in the canon series as well) asides from the fact that Rukia's face is a daily reminder of what he's lost. Hello sphinx, yes, love takes time. I don't want to write something where they just looked into each other's eyes and suddenly they're in love never mind that one's a grieving widower and the other was a jilted semi-adolescent (in Soul Society at least). Hi Rei Eien, this chapter deals with Kyouraku Shunsui's reaction to what Byakuya's been doing (discreet as he may be but the older man had several hundreds if not thousands of years on him). I also think Jushiro's perfect too. But since I've pretty much drafted the plot of this story, I guess I'll just write a branch off sometime. Thank you to Arem of the Howl and BexBluedragon for adding my story on your favorites list.

Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

><p>It was a day after she met up with Byakuya. She found the limited edition Chappy doll seated on her desk. She would have smiled had she not thought about the person who gave it to her. He was up to something, she could feel it. She didn't like what she doesn't know. 'It's not even about the seated officer offer, either.' She thought to herself. Little did she know, her father is currently seated at that very man's manor asking why he, lacked interest in his daughter when they were engaged suddenly scoured the records section, the 4th Squad and even Shinōreijutsuin for her records.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, would you mind telling me why you are investigating my daughter, Byakuya?" Shunsui asked as he pretended to be tipsier than he really is. "Is she really your daughter, sempai?" Byakuya asked with more respect than he usually showed. Shunsui laughed, 'Of course, he doesn't know. Surely he doesn't know…' He asked himself but re-assured himself quickly that there had been no witness to say that Rukia's not his child. His laugh felt forced but would seem natural enough if you don't know him, which unfortunate for him, Byakuya does, he used to be his student after all. "I know, people ask that of me too…" (they don't, the nobility are rarely asked to explain their business) "… but then again, they ask me if I'm related to my mother too, given her being so straight-forward and business-like." Shunsui replied.<p>

It was jab at Byakuya obviously, but if anything the younger man is astute enough to know when he is supposed to back down and when someone is re-directing their answer to cover up for something. It's not like he's going to press for it or that he needs to know, because he already knows just who she is, perhaps more than her own adoptive father in this situation.

"As you well know, I want to take her in as my third seat and then, later on to replace my lieutenant who is set to retire soon." He answered Shunsui's original question. The older man nodded. "But it doesn't explain why you're doing such a thorough background check. It's as if you're checking her for something else, maybe for a marriage match…" Shunsui insinuated.

Byakuya stilled, had he not had better control he probably would have reacted more, denied such ludicrous statement. But despite what he knows, despite Rukia being Hisana's sister and despite the fact that his wife had only been gone a few years, he cannot deny the fact that he's too fascinated with Rukia for it to be the brother-like relationship his late wife hoped for. What started out as a blame game towards Rukia reversed and he had to stop thinking about Hisana in connection with Rukia because it disconcerts him how she could have abandoned her own flesh and blood, a baby in the beginning of winter. He cannot find it in himself to hate Rukia anymore, as he used to do in the beginning, when he found out about Hisana's missing sister.

Now, when he thinks of Rukia, all he could think about are those furious violet eyes, irritated that he stole her Chappy doll away. Or of her polite manners and lady-like demeanor, which covered a temper underneath. He never saw Hisana with such passion and such fire in her eyes. Or see her with such a determined expression at all. Rukia's passion felt as hot as fire while Hisana was water in her softness and inability to deny anyone anything. He often thought of Rukia these days and it was not in relation with Hisana at all, perhaps it was because of her rejections towards his offers of a seated position in his squad. It must be the thrill of the chase for his part. With these things in his mind, he was unable to immediately give a good answer to his sempai.

"Byakuya?" Shunsui asked, snapping Byakuya out of his reverie. "No, it's not for a marriage match. I do not plan on arranging her marriage with one of my clansmen." Byakuya replied. "I was not talking about your clansmen, Byakuya." Shunsui replied. He had to laugh at Byakuya's expression after he mentioned this. He's finally understanding why Byakuya spent all of this time researching Rukia, checking her background and just a day ago, went as far as to confront her for her refusal to join his squad. Byakuya does not hear the word no often and even when she was a baby, Rukia's favorite word had been no. "Ah, it's alright Byakuya. I get it. It's her refusal that's getting to you." He jabbed at the younger man who was denying, suddenly looking every bit his age, more so than the last few years. "That's not…" Shunsui merely grinned before grabbing his jug of sake and rose. "Well, as nice as it was catching up with you Byakuya, I better get home. Rukia would probably be hunting for me anytime soon." He said jokingly as he shunpoed to go out of the field and out of the Kuchiki property. Byakuya remained right where he was and thought about things what Kyouraku Taichou said.


	18. Dancing at Attendance

**Dancing at Attendance**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Hi YuzurihaNoRyuu, it is lesson Byakuya will soon learn. ;) Hello sphinx, this early on in the game I cannot write something concrete yet because I am still building up into a climax that will more or less correspond with the canon. That being said, yes, Ichigo will be there but seeing that Rukia is not exactly the emotionally vulnerable girl in the beginning of the canon, she won't be semi-in-love with Ichigo. Rei Eien, no I won't exactly lock them up together. That would be too obvious now, wouldn't it? Thank you for the continuous support and thanks to white rose beautiful for adding this story to your favorites list.

* * *

><p>Days, months and even some years passed, but his fascination never really went away. How could it, when her eyes blazed with passion and intense dislike every time she sees him? For her, it was like the Chinese water torture trick wherein drops of water would slowly but continuously pour over the victim's head, always hitting the same place, driving the victim almost insane. He began the torture by visiting his "ailing old sensei", Jushiro Ukitake after office hours, joining the once companionable tea parties they held in the 13th. He was welcomed by the others, especially Jushiro who liked seeing him come out of his shell but Rukia felt he was merely going there to irritate her. Although in reality, he never really said a word other than a polite greeting as he arrives and before he leaves. He would also drink his tea in silence the whole, not speaking a word unless someone speaks to him.<p>

Then, it was the Kyouraku hosted festivals in their property. These are gay and festive occasions that they hold in thanksgiving for a bountiful harvest and the birth of new animals in their land. Since these are held four or more times in a year, most noble houses whose families have long standing invitations merely sent emissaries or representatives from minor branches to fill in their attendance. Thus, it was a surprise for many when the head of the Kuchiki household started attending and tongues started wagging on his third attendance for that year. Thankfully the Kyouraku brothers held their tongue, the older Ryo laughing at the younger noble whose interest was finally piqued by his pretty niece and the young Shunsui looking in fascination at the beginning of what he calls Byakuya's enslavement. Their father was furious, given the history of the two and how Byakuya carelessly ended their engagement more than a decade before, but could not do anything since Byakuya had not asked to formally court his granddaughter and had not really done anything other than attend a party where his family had a traditional invitation to. While his wife let bygones be bygones, and looked on happily thinking of a good catch Byakuya would be for her granddaughter. Kyouraku even had the sinking feeling that it was his mother who started the rumor mills in the first place.

But it seems the rumors were justified, given that after two years of doing these, Byakuya started attending the soirees and intimate get together that the heiress of the Kyouraku household hosts every now and then for the close friends of the family. Rukia could not throw him out, given that for thousands of years, his family had a long standing invitation to attend these occasions.

But the last straw was when the organizers of the Kuchiki household started issuing invitations for their events and parties with her name specifically placed on the invites in addition to any representative of her family. Seireitei was buzzing with a possibility of their engagement being renewed. After being forced to attend (it was her obligation as the heiress of her household after all) for the sixth time in a month, she went to the Kuchiki manor to confront her tormentor.

"Where is he?" She asked a servant furiously. "May I please ask who you are looking for, My Lady?" The elder servant asked. "I'm looking for Lord Kuchiki." She replied, trying not to let her anger reach her tone. It was not the servant's fault after all. He led her to a room where she saw Byakuya practicing his calligraphy. 'There's another reason to hate him. He's good at it, I suck at calligraphy and I hate it. He does it for fun…' She noted to herself. Byakuya looked up from his calligraphy. "Good morning Lady Rukia, what can I do for you?" He asked, rising from his position. "This has to stop." Rukia answered. "What has to stop?" Byakuya asked raising an eyebrow. Rukia gritted her teeth. "Making me attend the Kuchiki family's events! You know I can't very well just not go and if I send a letter of refusal, it would be an insult to your family, which for the sake of mine, I can't do. It's not like attending these events are my sole purpose in life. I also have to think of the 13th Squad and my career you know! I don't even have time for my friends anymore. What do you want from me?" Rukia ranted.

Byakuya merely smiled. Rukia always considered herself a brave person, capable of facing situations without backing down. She had faced hollows, damned souls, but none scared her more than that smile did.


	19. Trade Off

**Trade off**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Hello YuzurihaNoRyuu, it was one of my favorites too. I'm a total ByaRuki fan you see. Hello, Rei Eien, remember when I told you that I write several chapters in advanced? Are you some sort of psychic? Because that's what a part of this chapter is all about. Of course, there had been people in the clan who did notice. Outside the clan, not so much, given that they've only been married for five years, the clan was still in the process of preparing her to take up her role in society. For a society where people live for hundreds, if not thousands of years, five years is still a small time for them. Besides, she had been quite sick in that time and had not had the time to mingle outside the clan.

* * *

><p>"…So in return for not attending those Kuchiki ceremonies and festivals, all I'd have to do is to eat a meal with you once a month?" Rukia asked Byakuya who merely nodded. "What about you attending all those Kyouraku festivities and ceremonies; or even going everyday to our squad to have tea when you could be doing the same in your own?" Rukia asked slyly. "I hardly think, Ukitake Taichou considers me a nuisance." Byakuya answered. "But?" Rukia pressed on. "I will be too busy with my squad and my duties to my clan to attend all of the Kyouraku family's affairs and will not attend unless I am specifically invited. I will try to limit my visits to the 13th Squad for at least thrice a week." Byakuya answered. Rukia sniffed. "Once…" Rukia countered. "Ukitake Taichou is my most esteemed sempai and former sensei. Surely, you do not wish to separate him from one of his former students." Byakuya replied smoothly. "Thrice and no more..." Rukia answered. "Very well, my lady." Byakuya formally answered.<p>

Rukia was about to go when she realized something. "Do you want a rumor to start? You know how people will react with our supposed dates! They were already buzzing because you started showing up in public events where I'm supposed to be and you know how people interpret things." Rukia asked. "What we do is no concern of theirs. We will meet in a public place, thus as far away from censure as possible. However, I do hope that it would only be the two of us. I also hope that you will behave in a manner befitting your station and be civil." Byakuya replied pointedly. "Why? Why are you doing all of this? Is this still about me, refusing that 3rd seat position?" Rukia asked. "No. I just want to get to know you." Byakuya answered honestly. Rukia took a deep breath.

"Are you that desperate for a date? I mean if you were, why don't you schedule an Omiai, I'm sure the Omaeda clan would only be too willing to have a schedule arranged." Rukia taunted. "You do not need to go if you don't want to. But…" Byakuya replied, leaving his answer hanging. Rukia took a deep breath. "Fine, once a month it is. Just so, I can get some peace and quiet." Rukia retorted. "I hardly think I make much noise or talk too much. You on the other hand…" Byakuya teased back. "The choice of place where we will eat dinner would alternate between us. The schedule would be determined by our availability, work permitting of course. Please be prepared for dinner tomorrow." Rukia did not say a word but instead gave him an irritated look before stalking off. Byakuya gave a slight nod. 'What am I doing?' Byakuya asked himself as he went back to his calligraphy.

As soon as Rukia left, Rika Kuchiki, a member of the elders' council of the Kuchiki clan walked in. "So you've noticed it too, Lord Byakuya?" Rika asked. "Noticed?" Byakuya asked. "You're using Lady Rukia Kyouraku to replace Hisana." Rika explained. "Lady Hisana." Byakuya corrected. Rika ignored him as if he did not speak. Byakuya scowled. "The Kyouraku family is quite powerful, my lord." Byakuya did not speak, Rika took this as permission to speak further. "Their features look similar, you've only noticed it recently perhaps, but we've noticed it before. Before you even married Hisana." "Lady Hisana." Byakuya butted once more. Rika ignored him again. "I am not discouraging you in your interest; she is a good match for you, a strong shinigami with a bright future who belongs to a powerful family. I am merely saying that doing something to hurt her, would be a problem for the clan. Her family is not insignificant. She is not insignificant." Rika continued. "Who says I am planning on hurting her?" He asked before he went on to continue his calligraphy.


	20. Different Perspectives

**Different Perspectives**

A/N: Hi Rei Eien, All I can say is, we're getting there. Hello Obsessed Dreamer, I love the New Year scene of your story, "Light Up". I'm sorry if I did not take note of it at the time but the soirees Rukia hosted are for family friends, meaning they are family friends (other nobilities) and therefore too stuffy for Rukia's actual friends. But I will do one chapter where Byakuya interacts with Rukia's friends. I will be progressing on to more canon chapters later. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Hi BexBluedragon, don't worry, she won't. This is a bit longer than most of my chapters. Thank you for your support and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

><p>Soul Society, as the name implies has a lot of souls, different persons who hold different perspectives and thoughts. Most people think and reflect on a night when they don't have to rise early and go to work the next day. Friends hang out and some people let loose and relax around the house. The people of Seireitei are no different.<p>

**Toshiro** **Hitsugaya**

Rukia sat silently in a stool beside him. Kira, Renji and Shuhei were laughing about something while Rangiku outrageously flirted with the bartender. Momo was still a no-show. She's been ditching them most of the time that the gang has grown used to her absence. It was only him who still bothered to include her in his mental roll-call. Toshiro tapped Rukia's arm. "Got a problem, Kyouraku?" He asked. "No, it's more of a puzzle." She answered. Toshiro raised a brow at this. "What is?" Rukia shrugged. "Kuchiki Taichou." She answered. "Rangiku said that the SWA thinks he's got "hots" for you." Toshiro answered. Both he and Rukia blushed at his terminology. "You're not so street. So don't do that again." She replied swatting at Toshiro's arm. "I don't think he likes me that way. He's probably being bratty about me refusing to become his third seat or something." Rukia replied. "Still? It's been like 3 years already." Toshiro retorted. "Why couldn't he just like you?" He asked, teasing Rukia who looked pensive. "Because I don't like him." She merely replied. "Now who's being bratty!" Toshiro teased as he tweaked her nose. Rukia swatted back. This turned into another one of their childish fights.

'What's not to like about you?' Toshiro asked looking at Rukia sideways, after they've settled down and the gang decided to watch the stars on the rooftop of the 10th Squad. The girl had always been supportive of him, considerate of his feelings, took him seriously and is very respectful towards him. 'More than Momo…' He mused, thinking of the girl he likes. While he won't admit it to others, he admits to himself that he does like Momo. He wants to protect her. 'It's just that she still feels as if I'm still that small boy back at granny's.' If Byakuya does like Rukia, and if Rukia can get over the fact that her ego got hurt when he broke off their engagement, maybe they'll be able to be happy. 'I wish Momo could be like Rukia. I wish she'd take me seriously, too.'

**Rangiku Matsumoto**

'Hitsugaya's probably wondering where that Momo is.' Rangiku thought bitterly. She really liked their squad's third seat. No, of course she doesn't like him THAT way. But she really does like him. He's dedicated to his work, he doesn't slack off (like me and Captain Shiba), he's strong and a great leader. Still, none of this is good enough for Momo, who still calls him Shiro-chan and pats his head as one does a dog. Rangiku and their other friends may kid Toshiro about his height but they respect him. They respect his strength, his intellect and his capabilities. But Momo could never see past the idea of Toshiro as a boy. Rangiku looked at Rukia and Toshiro chatting about something, like a bunch of squirrels. She thinks they look cute together, but she understand that they only see each other as good friends. Toshiro's still into Momo and too absorbed in his work while Rukia's too absorbed in her work, her responsibilities in the 13th Squad and her family obligations. 'Oh, and the rumor says Kuchiki Taichou's been after her for ages…' She thought to herself.

"Hey Ruk-kia!" She called out, a bit more slurred than she intended. She might be more drunk than she thought. "Sit true?" She asked trying to pronounce words more clearly. "Kuchiki Taichou plans on engaging you?" She asked. Rukia blushed. "What do you mean Rangiku-san?" Rukia asked. "Sat he wants to marry you?" She asked again. Rukia shook her head. "No, where'd you get that idea?" She asked. "Shinigami Women's 'sociation. Somebody told Isane and then Isane told us at the meeting. Sui-Feng Taichou didn't believe it 'coz she says you're too good for that princess. She got lost in the squealing though." Rangiku blabbed on. "No, Kuchiki Taichou and I are not involved in that way!" Rukia vehemently denied. Kira and Shuhei excused themselves to help Rangiku get home since she seemed to have had her fill. Everyone else also bid their friends farewell with hopes that they can meet once again.

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

It was nearing midnight and as was his usual, he was out to watch the skies at night. Hisana accompanied him on his walks on the first two years of their marriage, but she had to stop on the third because the elders believed that staying up late might be affecting her ability to have children. On the fifth year of their marriage, the talk of children ceased for the threat of her illness became fatal. After she died, thinking about her became all consuming that he buried himself in his work and other responsibilities to forget her. Then came Rukia. The girl he believes to be his former wife's sister. She is the reason why he started thinking of Hisana, as that, his former wife.

There are some times when he thinks of what might have been if he married Rukia instead of Hisana, if he followed the engagement through. Would he have been happy? Probably not at first, because he also knew that part of the reason why he married Hisana, other than his deep love for her is because he wanted to be free of the manipulations of the Elders of the Kuchiki clan and because he was rebelling against his grandfather whom he did not know at the time was becoming more and more sick. But had he married Rukia, he knew that in the end he would not have been able to resist her charms. She really is a charming person. They probably would have had a child or two by now.

Despite the fact that he tries not to compare them, it is difficult not to, knowing what he does. Hisana walked as if she's ashamed of herself and perhaps she was, ashamed of the things she was forced to do to survive back in Rukongai and ashamed of how she abandoned her sister. Whereas Rukia carried herself with confidence like the princess she grew up to be. Lady-like, poised and regal, as cool as a dew but as hot as fire when infuriated. Hisana had little interests, she liked plants and flowers sure enough but did not like the education provided by the tutors he got for her. Rukia, as far as he knows enjoys studying and is quite the academic. Hisana's face was roughened by the weather as she was exposed to the elements before coming into the Kuchiki household while Rukia's face was smooth, her skin is fine and fair. She is the perfect porcelain doll that the nobility aspires their daughters to be. He didn't like comparing the two because now, Hisana always comes short of Rukia.

He doesn't know what he feels for Rukia? Is he in love with her? Or is he feeling this way because she looks like his late wife? Or maybe, he is feeling the transference of guilt that his wife felt for abandoning Rukia when she was just a mere child?

**Jushiro Ukitake**

He is not as obtuse and insensitive as most people believe he is. He knows exactly what Byakuya had been trying to do. He's been trying to get Rukia to notice him. He certainly is not making a play for Miyako, who is married nor Kiyone whom he barely notices. Byakuya's eyes always wanders back to Rukia when he thinks nobody is looking. They are glances of a man starving for water. They are glances of a man in love. But as far as he knows Byakuya does not know he's in love with her yet.

He looked at the picture he had with Shunsui and Rukia at her graduation. He sighed. Of course somebody else would notice her and like her, somebody more worthy to have her. It's not like he's going to make a play for her at all. He's old, sick and while he has a good living as a captain of the Gotei 13, his family is not wealthy. He had always been grateful to Shunsui for their years of friendship. He will never compromise that by trying to court his daughter whom he know he is not a suitable match for. He knows one thing though, Byakuya Kuchiki had been a fool not to marry her when he had the chance, but now it seems as if he's trying to rectify his mistake. He just hopes that he's not noticing her now because all he needs is breeding mare for his clan. Rukia is much more than that. He swears that if that young fool hurts Rukia, he will have a world of pain to reckon with.


	21. Friends?

**Friends?**

A/N: Obsessed Dreamer, this chapter is for you and was written because of your suggestion. I didn't specifically write more about Renji's reaction because as you've mentioned before he and Rukia did not have the same bond as they did in the canon because of their shared experiences in Inuzuri. But as in the canon, he's holding a torch for Rukia despite the fact that she did not really encourage it due to the demands of her family. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hello nazarinramzan, thank you for your compliment and I hope you'd keep reading it. Hi YuzurihaNoRyuu, yes, he is still quite unsure but given his situation wherein he is working out whether he feels this way because Rukia reminds him of Hisana or because of Rukia herself, I think we can cut the man some slack. It's going to be quite a while for him to process how he feels. Hello Rei Eien, I totally agree with you that Jushiro needs some love. I've already finished the draft of that branch off but it's still two or three more chapters of work before I can get to it. Sorry for the wait. Hi miemae04, will do my best! Thank you to nazarinramzan, Daniela LZ, Obsessed Dreamer, and OliveQuilt for adding my story to you favorites list. To everyone else who'd drop by to read it, thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>This was not what he had in mind when he said they were eating dinner together. The lieutenant of the 10th Squad whose boobs are probably bigger than her thinking capacity was busy downing bottles upon small bottles of sake while her squad's 3rd Seat was busy glaring at some red-haired buffoon from the 11th Squad who literally swallowed pieces upon pieces of premium sushis and sashimis as if he had been starved for years, as two other male friends of Rukia were engaging in an arm wrestling competition. Rukia smiled sweetly at him and he knew right then and there that she caught him. He returned her smile with a slight frown, which she countered with a wink. '…the audacity of that little chit!' He took a deep calming breath as he recounted how they got to this.<p>

_"Good day Kuchiki Taichou! I'm sorry we arrived late for our dinner. Matsumoto took so long in figuring out what she'd wear tonight. It's her birthday today and I've promised we'll have dinner…" He sighed but understood that from what she said the previous day that she had not been able to spend time with her friends. It was a Saturday night after all, she might have had plans before he obliged her to eat dinner with him. He thought it would stop there when what looked to be a young boy came to their table, next came what looked to be like a red pineapple with a human face and two other men he knew to be seated officers but could not place from what squads they came from. Rukia introduced them all to him but their names blurred._

"I thought I mentioned that I hoped it would only be the two of us." He whispered to Rukia who turned her head to him, a wicked glint in her eyes matched the look of faux innocence on her face. "But you didn't say in our agreement it should just be the two of us. You merely said you hoped it would just be the two of us. Besides, I'll be paying for them, Kuchiki Taichou." She replied smoothly. Byakuya shook his head. "Money is not the issue…" He replied, annoyed at her cheekiness. Rukia knew that she won this round and gave him a triumphant grin. From across the table, Byakuya felt the weight of a gaze on him. The red pineapple was actually glaring at him. He tilted his head at one side. 'Interesting.' He thought as he lightly placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder to ask her about what food she'd like to order. The pineapple head glared harder.

A few minutes passed by. He found her friends boisterous and loud. But he noticed that she seemed happy. During the events the Kyouraku family held, ceremonies, festivals and even small social gathering, Rukia was smiling yet remained very formal and felt as if she was as stiff as the formal kimonos she wore to these events. But now, she was smiling and sharing stories as she listened with interest in whatever it is her friends are saying. He noticed that she paid more interest to that boy, Toshiro Hitsugaya who is slightly even shorter than her if it was possible. But Matsumoto Fukotaichou assured him earlier, probably upon noticing the expression on his face, that they are just friends. But he felt his heart twinge a bit. Maybe he's just irritated because she's paying more attention to another guy, even though they are supposedly on a date. 'Yes, that's probably it.'

"What about you, Kuchiki Taichou, what do you do for fun?" Rukia asked him, the first question she's directly asked him that was not asked in anger or sarcasm. "I do calligraphy." He replied. Matsumoto gushed while he heard the other guys scoff. He honestly didn't care. "That's just so girly…" The pineapple head replied. Rukia glared at him. Kira and Shuhei did not say a word but he knew from the expression on their faces that they agree to what the pineapple head said. He couldn't be snobbish, 'she wouldn't like it'. He didn't really understand why he felt the need to seek her approval. "I do calligraphy so I don't go rushing off to kill idiots like you." He added. Rukia and the others chuckled at this. He realized then that he liked hearing her laugh or even chuckle. It was bothering him why he feels this way. The pineapple head fumed and stood up but Rukia stood up and glared at him. "This is supposedly an enjoyable dinner. He invited us, please be polite Renji or I'll kick you out!" Rukia told him. He sighed and offered gratitude that he reserved a private booth for them, which had been spacious enough to accommodate even her impromptu "party". "I don't care shorty! I'm going anyway!" He replied stalking off, banging the door as he went out of the room. The others in the room continued on talking as if nothing happened.

Upon seeing the reactions, or lack thereof of the other occupants of the room, Byakuya realized something. "Does this happen often?" He asked Rukia who was already seated in her seat. She nodded. "It wouldn't be a friendly dinner if there's no one pissed off sometime." She replied. All in all he reflected that having friends might be nice. He never really had the time (nor the social skills if he was honest) to cultivate friends but somehow he enjoys the company of her friends in a way he still can't comprehend. 'You enjoy her company more…' His traitorous thoughts offered.


	22. Stalking: A Hobby

**Stalking: A Hobby**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Hi Rei Eien, the fastest reviewer ever, actually if you look at the manga and the anime, Renji persevered to surpass Byakuya which is why became as stronger. Nobody quite knows why Byakuya would choose or at least allow someone like Renji who was from the 11th Squad (everyone knows the reputation of the people from that squad). Let's say maybe the very reason why he may want Renji in his squad as a lieutenant could be to bring him to heel or to rub it into Renji's face that he was stronger. Thank you for the correction on the idiomatic expression, "holding a torch". I edited that part in chapter 21. This chapter is not much about keeping score but about a guy being "friend zoned" and how he coped with his conflicting emotions. Hello Guest reviewer, I think you were just a few minutes off from my previous update. Thank you for your support.

* * *

><p>It has been months since their arrangement started and at first people gossiped amongst themselves that Rukia probably turned Byakuya down, thus he did not attend the Kyouraku events anymore. Another rumor is he's given up for the lack of concrete answer. But when some people caught wind that they would meet each other up for dinner (sometimes in company of other young people and at times by themselves), they presumed that they remained friends despite that. Rukia's grandmother was a trifle bit disappointed but did not press on the issue. Other than their monthly dinners, Rukia noted how Byakuya did not have friends of his own and soon started taking him to their hang-outs. Renji had not been pleased but caved in when Rukia pointed out her reason. Byakuya soon became a permanent fixture in their friendly gatherings. He stayed up late with them, even went to seedy eating places in Rukongai with them ("Ditch the captain's robe, Lord Byakuya! Beggars will swamp you here!" Rukia urged him as a group of people looked prepared to do so.) and he finally managed to understand Rukia better (perhaps more than he intended to, "There was a time during their final examinations week in the Academy that Rukia did not shower for a week because she shook hands with Head Captain Yamamoto and she thought bathing or showering might wash away her good luck. She ended up staying away from other cadets so they won't smell her. Only Toshiro went near her as it was.).<p>

While she usually enjoys her friends company, this night she was alone. Pursuing a hobby that so far that few knows about (her mentor, Sui Feng caught her at it once). It was quite a warm night in Seireitei. Rukia sat on the roof overlooking Ugendo, overlooking a particular window at this certain angle in fact. She looked at her object of interest with the binoculars she carried just for that purpose. She frowned when she saw that he was coughing again. Attacks of his illness were not as often as they were before with the experimental medication system Unohana Taichou devised but they still come and go. She hopes this is not an onset of one of those. Her left hand took the binoculars and her right went to the hilt of her sword as soon as she felt a hand on her shoulders.

"Why are you checking up on Ukitake Taichou?" Rukia felt her heart jump out in surprise. She turned to look at the person who arrived. "…And why did you know I'm here?" She countered surprise showing on her face. Had the word "cute" been in Byakuya's vocabulary, he would have used it to describe her but he adamantly refuse to include that word in his vocabulary and as such he would not expend the energy trying to find a word to describe how she looks in that moment. He won't get it accurately anyway. He did not dignify her question with an answer. She sighed and instead tapped the roof space beside her before answering him.

"Because I wanted to make sure he's fine." She replied. "You could not have visited him for it?" He asked. "You can only visit a person a number of times a week without looking like you're desperate for their company." She replied pointedly, stressing on the last part deliberately. To her surprise he nodded. "It's probably because you remain a puzzle to me." He answered. He knew at that moment that he was feeling jealous of his sempai, the much older captain whom she hero-worshipped. Does this mean he is developing feelings for her? She started becoming more than the puzzle she was and developed into a person whom he genuinely cares for. But it is difficult to pursue such feelings with her. How can he ever be sure that his feelings for her are true when her face is too much like the woman he first loved? He doesn't know if he's truly moved on. Even if he had, would she even reciprocate his feelings?

"You're being vague Lord Byakuya." She answered. "Maybe my interest in you beyond friendship, is trying to figure out how you work. Like one does to a ticking clock, yes?" He asked gracefully taking a seat beside her. "Part of the things I've noticed, even before our arrangement is that you like Ukitake Taichou." He continued as he remembered the tender looks that Rukia gave the older man. Part of it was that it was she giving Ukitake Taichou those tender looks. But in the end, it's that he's never been at the receiving end of one. He's had admirers, to be truthful, but they didn't really like him; only his money, his position and perhaps his looks.

Rukia was already comfortable with him at this point, as were most of her good friends except for Renji who remained an idiot. "Do you know what it's like to love someone who'll never love you back in the way you love them?" She asked. Byakuya uncharacteristically folded his legs drawing them nearer to his chest as he closed his eyes and remembered.

_"Yes, Lord Byakuya. I will marry you…" Hisana answered. He was happy that he was able to overcome the Elder's decision that he merely take Hisana as a concubine and continue his marriage to Lady Rukia Kyouraku. He's going to marry the woman he loves! But as he looked at Hisana's face his enthusiasm was slightly dampened as she showed no sign of being even near his level of excitement. It was as if she was merely following an order as she was used to in the Kuchiki household because of her job as a serving maid._

"Yes, I do." He answered. "But you've had your happily ever after. Even if it was only a few years, you've known what it felt like to love someone and to have someone love you back." Rukia answered looking straight into his eyes. "Did I?" He asked in return. Rukia's eyes widened at the implication. "You must have loved her." Rukia asked. "I did." He replied and for a second the mask on his face slipped a bit. "Oh…" Rukia did not really know what to say and instead lightly tapped his shoulder. "Maybe someday, you'll be able to find someone who'll really love you. Not your wealth, nor your pretty boy looks or position, but you, as the weird freak who needs to blackmail people to become your friend." Rukia teased. Byakuya nodded, smile gently gracing his face at what she said but was still unsure of how to react as emotion thickened down his throat. "Maybe this time I will." He replied looking her in the eye as he did so.

She continued at her nocturnal stalking activities while he sat beside her realizing something he did not allow himself to realize in the last three years and wishing beyond all hopes that he were that sickly older man being stalked by the silly little girl instead of the healthy young man that he is if only to get her to look at him with such love and devotion. His chest constricted at the thought that she would never look at him in that way. Because he knew that he would gladly give up all his privileges if only she would look at him in that way.

* * *

><p>Jushiro Ukitake prepared to sleep. 'Rukia's at it again. She's probably pretending to be Sogyo again. Now, she even has Byakuya playing with her.' He peered out the window certain that once he does so, Rukia would be scampering back home. "Sogyo shouldn't be out so late!" He called out. "Shit!" Rukia panicked when she heard that and grabbed Byakuya to shunpo away from the compound of the Ukitakes. 'Isn't she getting too old to be playing this game?' He thought to himself as he settled to turn in for the night.<p>

A/N: Officially the chapter where Byakuya was placed in the "Friend Zone" while he coped with his own conflicting feelings for Rukia. You didn't think it was that simple did you?


	23. Toshiro's Problem

**Toshiro's Problem**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Hi miemae04, some people may argue that Rukia can be dense about the feelings of the people around her, like in Renji's situation in the canon. Therefore, this Rukia can be quite dense too, added to the fact that she's sheltered by her family. Hello Obsessed Dreamer, I understand what you mean when you say characters can be quite uncooperative, I can't write a Rurouni Kenshin fiction to save my life (although I do adore Kenshin, he's pretty stubborn in my head). It's okay, I understand, I wrote that branch-off because of some people's request. I'm also getting too attached to Byakuya and am looking forward to writing more about this odd-couple in my AU story. Hi Rei Eien, I re-wrote a small part in the previous chapter because of your correction. Thanks.

* * *

><p>Toshiro Hitsugaya had always looked up to Captain Isshin Shiba. The man took him under his wing after all. He was a prodigy who graduated early from the Academy and was set to have a high position when he finished. Thus, everyone had high expectations of him and at the beginning he felt his legs buckle from all of it. But the captain did not take his youth and inexperience for granted and took him under his wing. Isshin literally taught Toshiro almost everything about what he knows in his job that teachers just cannot teach in the Academy. He also taught him how to control his bankai and even how to relax after a long day's work. He was like the father Toshiro never had. Because of this he practically worships the guy.<p>

In fact, Lieutenant Matsumoto and some of their other friends would tease him about his man-crush. Rukia of course did not tease him as the others did because he suspects she feels the same hero worshipping towards her captain. Kuchiki Taichou once made a mistake to comment that he couldn't understand what's to admire with the drunken captain whose drinking matches with Shunsui Kyouraku always ended with one or both of them in a semi-drunken comatose at the fourth and almost had the usually calm Toshiro bite off his ears as he defended his captain's honor. But the younger man was quickly mollified by the captain's retort that Isshin Shiba's drunken bouts did not matter if he was good enough to gain such loyalty from his followers who would fight for their captain's honor.

Thus, he was the most affected when they finally declared that Isshin Shiba is officially missing and as such, decommissioned from the Gotei 13 after a year of his disappearance. He knew his captain wasn't dead. There should have been a body, witness report or anything. But it seems as if their captain just dropped off from the face of the earth. Despite the exhaustive search, they just could not find a trace of the missing captain.

Paper works stacked up, some subordinates acted up, there was a back log of scheduling problems and mission rotations, and other functions that required the captain's authority that Rangiku and Toshiro both balked at doing because they felt that they were "usurping" Shiba Taichou's place.

Rangiku was also affected but in her captain's absence took up more work than she usually did and tried to run the squad to the best of her abilities. There are tasks however that required the leadership and the actual strength of a captain. She wasn't strong enough to be a captain material. She had not even achieved her bankai. But Toshiro had and with his recent assessment, he was at least captain level. Being a prodigy, he had his bankai even as an Academy student. In fact, had Rangiku Matsumoto not had precedence as lieutenant in Squad 10, Toshiro would have been automatically placed as lieutenant with his skill. Therefore, it was no surprise when he was appointed captain.

After his appointment as captain of his squad, his friends took it upon themselves to help him get started with his job to show their support. Rukia and Kuchiki Taichou whom she dragged along with her brought food for everyone. Rangiku was currently offering suggestions on how to re-arrange the furniture. Renji, Shuhei and Kira acted upon Rangiku's advice. Rukia was organizing papers according to date. But Toshiro just stood in a corner, unsure of what he's really supposed to do. He had not wanted to sit at Shiba Taichou's desk. It feels disrespectful to sit there. "Sitting in his chair won't mean disrespect for your captain, Hitsugaya Taichou. He would have wanted you to sit on that chair and take the reigns of this squad to the best of your ability." Kuchiki Taichou offered. Toshiro had always been grateful that the noble man, who is now their friend, always took him seriously. It was one such moment. "Thank you, Kuchiki Taichou." He replied. The older man nodded before walking off to help Rukia stack some of the papers.


	24. The Death of Innocence

**The Death of Innocence**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Some parts of this chapter were directly derived from the anime.

A/N: Good day everyone! Please take note of the minor part added to Chapter 22, which I've just updated based on Rei Eien's correction. But for a brief recap on that part, basically Rukia stalks Jushiro, was accompanied by Byakuya until Jushiro told them to scoot off because it was getting late. Jushiro's still thinking that Rukia's play-acting to be Sogyo of his series Sogyo no Okotowari!.

Hello YuzurihaNoRyuu, Byakuya's been friend zoned and it's pretty hard to get out of that spot don't you think so? But seeing that this is a ByaRuki story, we'll work it out of course. Hi CielDoll, thank you for your compliment and I do hope that you'll continue reading the series. Hello again Rei Eien, thanks for your correction. I've posted a minor revision of the 22nd chapter of this story if you won't mind checking it out? Thanks to everyone for their continous support in reading this story and a special thanks to CielDoll for adding this story to your Favorite Stories List. Now, let's go on to the traumatic and guilt ridden part of Rukia's life. :(

* * *

><p>Fifth seat, Rukia Kyouraku admired and idolized the third seat Miyako Shiba. The older woman often patched her up after an encounter with a hollow wherein she's not too wounded to actually go to the fourth. She was the sister Rukia never had. She is naturally a warm and welcoming person, treating her more like a human being instead of a princess like many in the squad are wont to do. She made her feel at home in the squad.<p>

Miyako was just sent to lead a group of shinigami from their squad to hunt down a hollow. It was her first time as the commanding officer in a group, thus she was quite nervous. But she hid it with a smile and joked about it, reassuring both her husband Kaien and her subordinate Rukia that she is proud to do her duty and kill any hollow disturbing a soul's rest. The other members of her group had been unable to make it and only she remained. Now, she lay heavily wounded and is currently resting at the lieutenant's quarters. The medic sent by the fourth squad was a bit worried because her pulse was a bit weak but she seemed to have stabilized and thus, the fourth squad medic went back to his division. Rukia paced her cramped quarters in the barracks when she heard shouts from within the compound. She ran out, Ukitake Taichou also ran to the direction of the sound.

Rukia's eyes grew in horror at the sight she beheld, several shinigamis from their squad dead by Miyako Shiba's sword. But somehow, she knew that it wasn't Miyako, she felt different. She and Captain Ukitake were probably the first (still alive) to arrive at the scene. "Miss Miyako…" She gasped. Sentaro and Kiyone came behind them. Also stopping at what they saw. "This is horrible." Kiyone uttered. Miyako turned, seeing them, ran to attack them with her sword as well. Kaien Shiba ran in front of her to stop her from attacking them. Miyako stopped from her attack slightly withdrawing her sword as she backed away. Her body looked poised to attack but she stopped; her body movements awkward and jerky like a puppet on a string. She turned and ran off atop a roof. It sounded as if from where she landed she started on another killing spree as sounds of men being attacked could be heard. "Kaien, hurry…" Ukitake Taichou urged his lieutenant to run after his wife. Ukitake Taichou and Rukia followed after him.

They managed to come upon Miyako's torn clothes in a forest clearing. "Kaien…" Ukitake Taichou murmured upon seeing the clothes. Then, from out of nowhere tentacles shot out to attack. Kaien, Ukitake Taichou and Rukia alighted higher ground, or in this case a tree branch to get a better look at their enemy. Rukia took the hilt of her sword. "Permission to go first, sir… I'll scout out its abilities…" But before Rukia could say another word, Kaien stepped forward. "Captain, I beg of you. Permission to go, fight it alone…" Kaien asked. Ukitake gave a brief nod and replied. "Go…"

Rukia felt bile rise to her throat as she heard the words of the hollow. It did not just control Miss Miyako. It was inside of her then ate its way out. Kaien was fast as he took a hold of the hollow. But his zanpaktou was disintegrated. Rukia poised to interfere. But Ukitake Taichou placed hand on her sword's hilt. "Captain, Kaien has been disarmed. We have to help him." "But if we were to step in now, what would become of Kaien's pride?" Her captain asked her. "Even if by going to his aid, you were somehow successful in saving his life, the cost of such an act will definitely cost the death of his pride forever." He continued. Rukia looked at her captain first in shock and then in fury. "That doesn't make any sense at all! What good is pride to a man if he's dead?" Rukia asked. "Listen now, and remember these words. There are two kinds of battles. Those of us who have chosen to be warriors and fight those battles must always know the difference between the two. There are battles that are fought to protect lives and there are battles that are fought to defend honor. Right now, Kaien is fighting with all his heart and soul to defend honor, that of his men who died, his own honor and above all, his beloved wife's honor." Rukia froze at her captain's words remembering the slight smile that grazed what they thought to have been Miyako right after she slaughter shinigami from the 13th Squad. She then released her hold on the hilt of her sword. She looked at her captain, gauging his expression. His face held something she's never seen in all the years she's known him.


	25. As Cold as Ice

**As Cold as Ice**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Parts of this chapter were derived directly from the anime.

A/N: Hello dear miemae04, thank you for your sweet words and your support. I've already pre-written several chapters so updating is not a problem. Hi CielDoll, I know exactly what you 's hard enough to lose a friend but to kill said friend even if you are saving that person is another matter entirely. Hello Rei Eien, I don't understand the pride deal either but I chalked it up to cultural difference. But can you imagine Ukitake's guilt over that? In the canon series, Rukia wasn't a seated officer yet because Byakuya (in the anime/ manga) prevented her from being one through Ukitake. I don't even understand what she was doing there in the first place, given that she wasn't even a seated officer. As for my series, I just hope that Byakuya is not too OOC. Hi FleurSuoh, I guess you'd just have to read the next chapter for that. Thank you for all of your continuous support.

Hello everyone due to the requests, I branched off the next chapter as this story deals with ByaRuki, I wrote an alternate one-shot featuring JuRuki. I hope you'd take the time to read it. The title of the one-shot branch off is **"Bitter-Sweet"**.

* * *

><p>The hollow attacked. It was unlike anything they've ever seen before. Both she and Captain Ukitake stood unable to prevent what happened next. As the tentacles of the hollow seemingly dissolved in Kaien's upraised arm, its body or shell collapsed. "Kaien Fukotaichou?" Rukia asked as she looked at the events in horror. "Yes, what is it girl? What do you want?" The hollow asked. It was not the voice of her lieutenant. It turned its attention to her and she saw Kaien's face, albeit his eyes and his tongue was different. "Kaien Fukotaichou…" She sobbed. "What is it girl? Why do you keep on repeating my name again and again? Are you that worried about me? Or maybe you're in love with me?" The hollow asked. Rukia froze when she saw the body of her lieutenant jump in attack. She was unable to move. All of the lessons she's learned in the academy and from Sui-Feng Taichou flew out the window. "I guess if you love me that much, then maybe I should eat you first!" The hollow exclaimed. But its attack was stopped by Ukitake Taichou who moved in front of Rukia and raised his sword against the hollow's mouth. "Taichou…" Rukia said in surprise, still frozen to her spot.<p>

"Rukia, get out of here. Run away now!" Her captain commanded. So she did. 'Why? Why did this have to happen? Kaien…' She thought to herself as she ran in fear. Why did she run? She didn't know why but at that point she got so scared. She had faced hollows before but this was far different. Although her captain still did not release his zanpaktou, she knew that he was now attacking the hollow. She stopped from running. She couldn't run. She has to go back. What if something bad happens to Ukitake Taichou? She can't bear to see him turn into what Kaien turned into. 'No, he's a captain. He won't be one if he's not strong. Tou-sama says Ukitake Taichou's one of the oldest captains and is one of the strongest. I trust him. But I have to get back to see if he needs help if he gets an attack or something…' She told herself as she turned back.

She saw her captain on his knees. He was coughing and there was blood. He's just had an attack and the hollow ran away from her captain towards her. _'I don't know what made me go back. I didn't have a plan…'_ Rukia stood frozen to her spot, still not releasing her zanpaktou as she raised her sword in front of her. The hollow poised to attack. She could see Ukitake Taichou running desperately towards her. "Rukia!" He shouted as he ran. She did not even remember moving it but when the haze of fear cleared from her mind, she saw Kaien's body impaled on her sword. His blood splattered on her face and tears fell from her eyes. Before she knew it, rain started to fall down. "My captain… Thank you for understanding. Thank you for letting me fight to the end." Kaien said, his voice as weak as his life force slipping out of him. Ukitake Taichou let out a sound as he stood nearby. "But Kaien, does that mean that you…" Rukia asked. "Rukia, I apologize to you for getting you involved in the first place. I know that this was painful. But thanks to you, I'm saved. Now I can still leave my heart here." Kaien told Rukia. Rukia cried harder. 'No, I didn't deserve any thanks. I ran away because I was afraid to fight. Then I ran back, but it was only because I couldn't stand to see my friend suffer, my captain to face something like that and suffer it alone…' She thought to herself as she cried, Kaien's dead body was still impaled on her sword as she sobbed.


	26. Bitter-Sweet

**Bitter-Sweet**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: This is chapter branched off due to requests. Hi Rei Eien, this chapter is about comforts being sought. :)

* * *

><p>No matter how much she washed her hands, no matter what she used to disinfect it, she knows like no one else that her hands are stained with his blood. "Kaien." She whispered. He encouraged her to continue on with her training with Sui-Feng Taichou and then after she gets back to her own barracks, would drive her to practice further until she's just a step away from exhaustion. He said he didn't want a seated officer to slack in her zanjutsu. He and his wife Miyako never treated her any differently just because she's from a noble family. They were the two people who first accepted her in the squad other than their captain.<p>

She remembered Ukitake Taichou's face after he lifted Kaien home. He was still coughing hard but he refused to let her help in carrying his body back to the barracks. He did not stop until he got to Kaien's quarters in the 13th Squad, the lieutenant's quarters and placed Kaien on his bed and covered him up with his blanket like he was tucking him to sleep. He merely offered a word of apology to her saying that he needs to report what happened directly to the Head Captain, given the hollow's abilities and a lieutenant's death. 'A lieutenant.' Ukitake Taichou said. 'As if placing Kaien in that generic term would make her forget who he is or make anyone forget who he is for this squad…' Everyone was crying. Gone was Miyako, the mother hen of the squad. Now, Kaien was gone too, everyone's big brother, her surrogate big brother for these past few years.

Despite all the words of comfort people offered her how she provided him a better death than the one the hollow would have given him and how she did her duty, she felt drained and tired. For once, she is contemplating the possibility of just going home, of quitting from the Gotei 13. Because no matter what they say, she killed him, his blood is on her hands. Despite her captain's message earlier that evening that she should go home, she had not. She asked someone to send a message home that she's fixing some things yet. Her father and her family who must have heard what happened by now did not push her to come home just yet. Thus, she remained here in her cramped room in the 13th squad barracks. She supposes she should be grateful that she's a seated officer because regular shinigami have shared quarters. She is grateful because right now, she didn't want anyone to see her. 'I'm a murderer…' She thought to herself once more as she went out of her room. She jumped onto the barracks roof to get some air and to stare at the now clear sky. It had been raining earlier and the tiles of the roof were damp but she didn't care as she still sat down. She drew her knees close to her and cried as she remembered everything that was good about Miyako and Kaien.

_"Don't think I don't know that you are a silent competitor in the "Kiyone/ Sentaro-Notice Me Ukitake Taichou Game"!" Miyako teased her as Rukia prepared a special tea that her captain favors. Rukia blushed at that and did not say a word. "You do have a crush on him!" Miyako exclaimed as Rukia denied it frantically._

_"I thought they said you were gifted! Why can't you even lift that sword short stuff?" Kaien teased. "Maybe, because I'VE BEEN SWINGING THE SWORD FOR THOUSANDS OF TIME AND YOU KEEP ON TELLING ME TO REPEAT IT!" She replied angrily. Instead of backing down as most people does when she shows her temper, he merely laughed and ruffled her hair. "Grrr…" Rukia growled in irritation, she did not like any mussing up her long hair. _

_Rukia watched Kaien and Miyako from the second floor office as they watched the sunset from the roof, Kaien held Miyako closer to him. She smiled as she watched the couple whisper to each other._

A hand patted her on her shoulder. "What do you want?" She asked sullenly, her face still buried on her knees. She did not have to ask who it was because she knows it could only be Byakuya. He did not say a word as he sat beside her. He tapped her shoulder again. She looked at him. "What?" She asked again. "Just know that I am here…" He said, not bothering to explain himself or to give her any words to placate her feelings. "You've heard?" She asked. "Yes, Yamamoto Soutaichou called for an emergency meeting earlier." He replied. "Did they tell you I killed him?" She asked. Byakuya shook his head. "It was necessary to…" Rukia grasped at his robes with both of her hands forcing him to face her. "I killed him. No matter what they say, I killed him. I wasn't strong enough to rescue him, to help him… and he still thanked me for saving him…" She cried.

Byakuya took a deep breath and held her. "I can offer you no words of comfort. I cannot say that I know how you feel in this situation. I can offer you no advice or words of wisdom in how to deal with your pain. But know that I too have lost people I care about and I can at least offer my presence and my shoulder for you to cry on." He told her extending his hand to her. She took it and he drew her in a tender embrace, which if she stops to think about it quite uncharacteristic for the nobleman. Rukia hugged him as she cried. He rubbed her back comfortingly as she cried her grief and guilt onto his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, still trying to comfort her. His heart breaking with every sob she makes. He wished he could make her pain go away, make it his own just so she won't suffer this much.

* * *

><p>Jushiro knocked on the Kyouraku manor and was led to Shunsui who was drinking sake by himself. Jushiro uncharacteristically took a swig. "Is Rukia home yet?" He asked. Shunsui shook his head. "She didn't want to come home yet." He answered. Jushiro nodded. "I'm sorry I was not able to protect her better. She shouldn't have to..." Jushiro said as he took another sip of sake. "No. No matter how much I protect her, no matter how much I shelter her. She chose to be a shinigami. I told her the dangers. I don't want her to experience this anymore than you do but she has to face it sometime. Because she will face it sometime." Shunsui answered equally uncharacteristic of his usually protective self. "Are you saying that it's okay that she had to kill Kaien?!" Jushiro exclaimed. "No, I'm saying she has to understand what being a shinigami is. If she wants to continue with it, it means she has what it takes. If she comes home and stays here. I'll be fine with it, too. It's just that I trust my daughter to be strong enough to bear it and fight on." Shunsui answered.<p>

"It's my fault. I got an attack. She shouldn't have..." Jushiro protested. "Ju, Ru-chan will have hundreds, if not thousands of years as a shinigami. She will bear it. She has to bear it. Someday, I won't be there to protect her. Maybe I'm fighting somewhere else or I'm already dead. But she needs to be strong." Shunsui replied. Jushiro nodded and contented himself to sharing his memories of Kaien to his oldest friend as he drank sake and tried to deal with another mark of guilt in his long memory.


	27. A Whole Bunch of Nonsense

**A Whole Bunch of Nonsense**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Hi Rei Eien, thanks and yes I'm near that part. I wrote an outline of it. I will of course only deal with the changes I made and the emotions the characters might feel. But we're getting there. I'm just writing some bits before I get to it. I cannot give away too much, but I won't be completely sticking to the canon. Hello CielDoll, hopefully he'll be able to manage it soon, but not quite yet. We don't want it to be that simple, now wouldn't we? Hi YuzurihaNoRyuu, yes, the advantage of Rukia in this story is that Byakuya was able to be there for her as opposed to the canon. Well, the sources gets confusing. In any case, what's important is the story's still believe right?

I did say that this is a collection of short stories didn't I? These are just short stories from this AU that I compiled in one chapter. The first two occurred before Rukia enters the academy and the last two after she became friends with the others and Byakuya. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A Mother<strong>

Rukia was still a small child when her father brought her to the Squad 2 compound. Even as a child, she had been quite difficult to impress given that she already saw her father's squad at training but the 2nd Squad was really something. She stared in awe as the shinigamis en masse moved with such speed that it was difficult to keep track of them. She stared as they executed deadly moves with as little effort as possible and performed high power kidou spells that her head spinned in awe. When she finally met the Captain of the 2nd Squad, she stood in awe of the raw power and energy that is Sui-Feng Taichou.

Before she attended the academy, her father made her go to the 2nd Squad almost six times a week. Sometimes, a seated officer or the lieutenant of the 2nd Squad would train her, but most often Sui-Feng would take some time to train her herself. Sui-Feng is scary to many but to Rukia, she was the closest thing to a mother. She had been awkward around Rukia at first but soon they spent time together even outside her training.

"I wish you were my mother." Rukia said wistfully while they were practicing zanjutsu, which was her weakest point. "No, I don't." Sui-Feng Taichou answered. Rukia's eyes blurred. "Don't you want me?" She asked. "I want you very much but I don't like your father." She replied. "Why don't you like tou-sama?" She asked bewildered. "I'll tell you when you're older. Maybe I don't even have to…" The captain merely replied as they continued their training.

"Tou-sama, will you please marry Sui-Feng Taichou? I would like to have her as my mother." Rukia asked. Jushiro who had been sitting with them that night laughed out as Shunsui spat out his sake.

**Shunsui's Realization**

Shunsui prided himself to be "cool" father. He's certainly not as stuffy as his father and tried to Rukia to call him dad when she was younger but she was quite insistent in calling him otou-sama or even the shorter tou-sama. She says it's because society expects it of her. She was just a bit older than a toddler when she said this. He figured his mother and the other elders decided to brainwash Rukia early given how he and his nii-sama turned out. Despite her insistence of calling him formally, they shared a deep bond and she never withheld a secret from him. Or at least he thought so until her feelings for HIM came along. He narrowed his eyes. 'Jushiro…'

It began when she discovered his friend's comic series. Well, the series is quite popular with most kids but being the smart girl that she is and knowing it is her "Jushiro oji-sama" who created the series, associated "Ju-ojii" with Sogyo. He thought it was bad enough that he was pried from his place of honor as her image of a hero but it got worse when she became an adolescent.

The first time he noticed it was during one of their impromptu afternoon teas. Rukia prepared and later on poured the tea. She soon handed his cup and then turned to hand her "Ju-oji's" cup when they slightly brushed fingers. Jushiro did not think anything of it, it was quick but Rukia's cheeks gave a blush.

He didn't know how to react. He literally paced that night, thinking of how to protect his daughter's virtue. But it came to him that he was being paranoid. It's not as if Jushiro reciprocates Rukia's crush. Besides, Rukia's just a kid. It's not like Jushiro's some pedophile. He assured himself as he settled for the night. His nightmares for the next few nights consisted of Jushiro calling him "Shunsui outo-sama" and bowing to him as he entered the Kyouraku manor, of white haired children who looked like they were cloned from Jushiro running within the grounds and of a very pregnant Rukia kissing Jushiro. While he knew that Jushiro's not naturally white haired, he didn't know why he dreamt of white haired kids. It would be several days before he could look Jushiro in the eyes and several weeks before he stopped feeling the need to keep his friend away from his daughter.

**Rukia and the Chappy Consignment Store**

Rukia waited in line like any other soul waiting for the release of the Chappy doll. Servants from their household offered to fall in line and buy it for her but she felt it would be cheating. She felt that it would be unfair to every other Chappy fan. But since she was recalled back at the squad for an emergency, she had to go there for a while before falling in line again. She sighed. 'Perhaps, I should have taken Tsubame's offer.' She thought to herself wearily. Just then, an employee from the store approached her. From his uniform, Rukia can tell that he is the store's manager. "You're Rukia Kyouraku-hime aren't you?" The manager asked. "Why don't you take a seat inside ma'am?" He offered further. She followed the employee, bewildered. She felt the scowl of the children or their parents at her back. If looks could kill she would have been dead several hundred times over. The manager handed her a doll. "This is yours as well ma'am. Well, this whole store is yours but Kuchiki Taichou also got this for you after getting you this store." The employee said handing her the deed to the store. "The paper works and accounting had been taken cared of. Kuchiki Taichou said you can oversee the store or he can look for someone to do it for you." Rukia is usually a simple person, easily pleased and usually refused extravagant gifts. 'But it's Chappy. How can I refuse Chappy?' She asked herself as she hugged her newly acquired doll in her newly acquired store.

**Byakuya's Enforced Calligraphy Lesson**

Byakuya had been going to all sorts of places for their "friendly hang outs", whether it is the seedy places of Rukongai or the dimly lit bars of Seireitei. Thus, when he asked if he could choose what they would do sometime. They all agreed, thinking that maybe his idea of a good time included a nice restaurant or a resort. But they were wrong.

One Saturday afternoon found the gang in Byakuya's manor with scrolls, paint brushes and inks in front of them. They can't complain about the food, as the Kuchiki manor serves the most delicious food but their idea of a friends' hang out didn't really fall under this category. The food unfortunately will be served after the calligraphy session. Toshiro and Rukia were the only ones really trying to follow Byakuya's instructions. But Renji had a better idea. He took his ink pot and threw it at Kira, who then threw it at Shuhei. Rangiku joined in. One of the splotches of ink naturally fell on Toshiro's scroll, which had characters he worked hard on. His reiatsu flared and proceeded to join the squabble. Rukia, not really enjoying calligraphy dipped her finger and tried to "finger paint" Byakuya's face, but he was faster, he shunpoed and was able to draw an X mark on her cheek before she could even react. He "accidentally" spilt a jar of ink all over Renji after he did so. Renji of course reacted and grabbed whatever ink he could and started throwing it at whatever direction he figured Byakuya would head to. Thus, began the "ink fight".

After the group cleared out of the room, the poor servants who came to clean were shocked with the amount of ink they'd have to clean out. In the next room, the group can be found with various ink splotches and doodles on their clothes, hair and even on their faces as they ate. Renji and Shuhei were excitedly eating what was served. Only Toshiro's and Byakuya's face remained clean of ink and Byakuya had been the only one whose clothes remained completely clean. Rukia's had several characters and shapes doodled on it, but she grinned at Byakuya. "This is fun! We should do this again!" She said happily. Byakuya nodded and proceeded to eat in silence as he usually does.


	28. Moving On

**Moving On**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Hi Guest reviewer, the chappy store bit came to me several chapters back if you've read the part where Byakuya stole a limited edition chappy doll off of Rukia. I will try to expound on "Shunsui's Realization" after two chapters. Hope you stay tuned for it. Thank you for reading my story. Hello CielDoll, Rukia still believes he's doing it out of some misguided attempts at socializing. :p Hi Rei Eien, can you imagine Shunsui and Sui-Feng as a couple? Thank you for everyone's support and please continue reading this story.

* * *

><p>The pain was still too much to bear at times. Collectively, Kaien and Miyako's memories brought a bitter-sweet mixture of happiness in their memories and pain in their loss. Kaien's memories bring pride and guilt. Pride, in his resolve and strength of character; and guilt, that he died by her sword. But time goes marching on.<p>

She trained harder. She now goes with more regularity to Sui-Feng Taichou to train herself to be a better fighter, not quitting until her mentor tells her to stop for the day. She wants to achieve bankai. But gifted as she is in kidou, she always found her zanjutsu lacking. She swung her sword more than a hundred times, a thousand, not stopping and pretending as if Kaien was still there to urge her to go on. She sometimes feel the sting in her eyes when she realized nobody's going to force her to continue to swing her sword some more after her arms goes tired, so she pretends. She trained harder in kidou, even coaching Renji whose kidou skills were abysmal. She even coaxed Byakuya to train her to do shunpo faster and to move quicker. Since Lady Yoruichi defected, Byakuya is now the fastest in shunpo in Seireitei. She had to push herself to be stronger and to be better, so she won't face another opponent where she would be helpless and unable to protect her friends and loved ones.

She worked harder in the 13th Squad as well, absorbing the paper work that usually falls for the lieutenant and some of the captain's as well. She took to helping new recruits train and to polish their skills. She provided a listening ear to the woes of the shinigamis in their squad, just as Miyako did. It did not matter anymore that she is a noblewoman supposedly unreachable to the masses, what mattered was she was there to give comfort and a helping hand to the 13th Squad's members. She was still unable to talk to Ukitake Taichou about what happened that night, she is still unable to look at him without a mixture of feelings. She understood why he allowed Kaien to fight to hollow alone, understood that he got an attack and thus, was unable to finish the hollow off. It was just that, the shared grief and feeling of guilt was too strong and she cannot quite face him. She doesn't blame him at all, but she does blame herself. She still idolized and loves him, but what happened was too painful for her yet and she cannot face him because it reminded her of her own weakness and inability. She did not stay away, just stayed away from the topic and talked only of work and other matters relating to the squad.

Her friends had been helpful; they were careful around her at first upon seeing her obvious distress and depression but took Toshiro's lead in treating her normally. Toshiro, as always, just listened as she poured out her story. He said, "I know you don't like it when people tell you that you saved Kaien. But put yourself in his shoes, his death at your hands is a better option than his body being that hollow's food." He said practically. It hurt to hear it that way but as usual, Toshiro made sense. Byakuya, who became just Byakuya to her after she shared her pain with him, is a silent companion and friend who true to his word did not offer her any words of comfort but offered his presence as comfort. His silence meant much more than the empty words of comfort that many offered her.

Time passed, Rukia eventually got promoted to lieutenant of her squad while Sentaro and Kiyone jointly took the 3rd seat. Her friends got promoted as well, Kira, Shuhei and Momo also took the lieutenant spot of their respective squads. Even though they don't hear much from Momo, except for Toshiro who would take the time to visit her every now and then, they still consider her a friend. Toshiro was doing well as the captain of the 10th Squad. Although, he still can't understand why sharing the "shiro" in their names made him a recipient of baskets of candies from Ukitake Taichou. Rukia remains jealous of this fact, and being the good friend that Toshiro is, he rubbed her face in it and ate the candies her captain gave him in front of her.

Her grandmother is still looking for a suitable match for her but since she had not wanted any marriage arrangement, Byakuya casually let it slip that whoever wants to marry her would have to go through his sword. Naturally, the words of one of the most powerful and influential man in Seireitei would spread like wildfire. It was not surprising that the offers for her hand dropped. Her grandmother was apoplectic and was heard muttering, "If he doesn't want anyone else to marry her, why won't he do it himself?!" Rukia had been so happy when she heard what he did and approached Byakuya who had been doing calligraphy in his manor. "You are the best brother figure a girl could ever ask for!" She exclaimed happily hugging him. 'Brother?' He asked himself as he frowned. It was bad enough when she considered him just a friend but now she considers him a brother. He did not say a word but merely sighed as he allowed himself to be hugged. Perhaps he had a lot more in common with Renji Abarai than he thought.


	29. Excitement

**Excitement**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Hi miemae04, have you read chapter 27? I hope you've enjoyed that, too. Hello nazarinramzan, I'm happy that you enjoyed how the story turned out. Hi Rei Eien, don't worry Ukitake and Rukia will work it out but this incident had really been devastating for both of them. Hello pomsie, the problem with grey areas is how people will cope about it when they do learn the truth. Hi YuzurihaNoRyuu, yes I believe Byakuya does needs to push it up a notch. Thank you for everyone's support and please do enjoy these two light hearted chapters before I continue on with the Bleach storyline.

* * *

><p>Zaraki Kenpachi looked suspiciously at the "princess", the prissy stuffy captain with a stick up his ass seemed happy about something. His reiatsu had the glee of a child on Christmas day. Just who is he planning to torture? Byakuya looked at him with raised brow questioningly. Zaraki grinned, his reiatsu flared a little causing the Head Captain to turn to him and stare him down. When the head captain started announcing that the 6th Squad is getting a new lieutenant, Zaraki understood Byakuya's glee. 'Probably that Kyouraku girl, he's got the hots for her. I wonder how he'll get past daddy if he knocked her up. Kyouraku's a lazy drunkard but he's strong. That boyfriend of his Ukitake, if the rumors are true, is quite a handful too. Princess would have it bad if they ganged up on him. It would be a good fight. Maybe I can join in the squall? Tell them such nonsense that I support Romeo and Juliet.' He thought gleefully. But when the Head Captain got to the lieutenant's name, Zaraki's jaw fell. He was stunned by the thoughts in his head that he merely nodded when asked if the promotion is okay with him. 'Why is he so happy then? Maybe the Kyouraku kid's a cover up and he's really as gay as he looks? Or maybe, and I hope this is it; he's looking for a good fight? I certainly hope, it's the last one.' Zaraki thought to himself as he walked out of the Head Captain's office to go to his own barracks in the 11th Squad.<p>

After the captain's meeting, Byakuya could barely contain his joy. He finally managed to get the permission he needs to promote a certain someone as his lieutenant. His happiness grew and his face broke into a smile that when their squad's sixth seat walked in to place some documents on his desk, the said sixth seat dropped the files in fear before scrambling out of Byakuya's office. Byakuya continued to grin as he began reading some financial reports on the expenditure of his department.

* * *

><p>It was a nice mid-April weekend that found Momo Hinamori and Kira Izuru looking for Renji Abarai in his usual haunts."Abarai-san, there's a letter for you from the Head Captain's office." Momo told him when they finally found him the 11th Squad's barracks. He quickly ripped the envelope and saw that it was a letter stating that he would be promoted to lieutenant of the sixth division. He was shocked to say the least.<p>

"Don't be so uptight Renji." Momo told him as he remained stiff after reading the letter. Momo and Kira left. Renji groaned. "I can only imagine what kinds of torture he'll do to me when I get to his squad." He imagined his neck in a dog collar with Byakuya holding his leash in one hand and a whip in the other. He shivered in fear. Ikkaku slapped him on the back. "He may be your rival for her, but now, you're a step closer to her. How will you surpass him if you don't take this opportunity to move up?" He said. "Will you tell her of your promotion?" Ikkaku asked. "He might have already beaten me to it. But I plan to tell her when it becomes official in a month or so." Renji replied thoughtfully. "Renji, you may want to read this." Ikkaku said handing him the second piece of paper. "The Lieutenants of the 6th Squad are expected to act with decorum and poise. As such, the newly appointed Lt. Renji Abarai will be reporting to the Kasumioji manor every Saturday for an unspecified amount of time to learn proper manners. But before the promotion becomes final, he must attend these classes for the entire month." The additional paper read. Renji almost had a heart attack with this.

* * *

><p>Byakuya took a sip from his tea, a smirk gracing his face. Who said that the 28th Head of the Kuchiki clan does not have a sense of humor? Since he cannot have Rukia as his lieutenant, he might as well have pineapple head to be his lackey. He can imagine all sorts of torture he can do to his lieutenant. 'Maybe a set-up date with Maremi Omaeda, Lt. Marechiyo Omaeda's look-alike older sister would be fun. The Omaedas would be happy to be introduced to the new lieutenant, a rising star of the Gotei 13 as he would advertise his new lieutenant and I would have fun looking at his reaction.' He thought to himself as he gleefully continued to do his paper works knowing that by now, Abarai Fukotaichou would have heard the news. Of course, he won't be breaking anything in the Gotei 13 Rule Book but he'll definitely have his fun. His smirk turned into a grin once more.<p> 


	30. Shunsui's Realization (Redux)

**Shunsui's Realization** **(Redux)**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: This chapter was expounded from Shunsui's Realization from Chapter 27: A Whole Bunch of Nonsense and is dedicated to the Guest reviewer who requested it. I also edited a bunch of other chapters from this story because uncle should be oji-san/ oji-sama (short i not long i) because grandfather should be the one with long i or ojii-san/ ojiisama.

It was a typical weekend in the Kyouraku household. He can hear his older brother teasing his daughter about her crush. He frowned. 'What crush is Ryo talking about, Rukia's still a baby!' He thought to himself indignantly. But his frown darkened into a scowl when he saw Rukia blush. 'Just who is this crush? Where did Rukia meet this guy?' He thought to himself. After everyone was seated, Shunsui noticed his parents were missing? "Where's oyajii?" He asked his brother. Ryo shrugged. "Probably on a date or something with mother…" The older Kyouraku replied. Both he and Rukia shivered with his daughter sticking her tongue out and making gagging noise at the idea. "That's just gross!" He exclaimed. "I think it's romantic!" His older brother gushed. He sighed. "…Speaking of which, Rukia, what's this I hear about you having a crush?" He asked his daughter. 'Please deny it… Please deny it… Please deny it, you're only a baby…' He prayed. Rukia blushed and glared at her uncle who wisely did not say a word and looked in another direction. He frowned; usually his daughter told him everything. Why doesn't he know about this? "Rukia, why won't you tell me who your crush is? It's not like I'm going to beat his punk face bloody." He asked but the last part literally slipped out of his tongue before he could help it. Rukia glared at him and his older brother. "May I be excused outo-sama?" Rukia asked formally. Rukia becomes more and more polite the more stressed out she is so Shunsui did not push further and allowed her to be excused from her meal.

The day passed by as a weekend typically does, contrary to what people think Shunsui does read financial and progress reports of his squad and he spent the day as he usually does reading these before dozing off. Just as he was about to take a nap, a servant led his friend Jushiro to him. "Yuuto-san, please tell Ryo and Rukia that Ukitake Taichou is here. Ask them to join us for tea." He said. The servant hurried to do as he asked. Rukia came first, practically bouncing with glee (she's more cheerful and normal without the elders presence) and gave her "Ju-ojii" a big hug and asked him how he has been. His friend said he had been writing some plot sequence for Sogyo no Okotowari! Rukia listened attentively while his brother Ryo soon followed into the room. The servants brought in the makings of tea, biscuits and cakes while Rukia prepared their tea. Then, Shunsui noticed something in Rukia, she was looking at Jushiro as if he was god incarnate. He looked at his brother Ryo who watched the two with rapt interest, that if they were a comic strip he would be sure there would have been hearts on his brothers eyes. He narrowed his eyes. Rukia finished boiling tea and gave them their respective cups, but when she turned to Jushiro, who was still talking about his series' plot, and handed him his tea cup, her face blushed when their fingers slightly grazed. He scowled. For the remainder of the day Shunsui remained silent and a bit grumpy but did not take his nap as his daughter suggested he should.

He could not even sleep early. He paced, walking back and forth his quite sizeable suite of rooms in the manor to think about his daughter's "crush". What if Jushiro offered for Rukia's hand? While his family is from impoverished minor nobility and he's much older than his daughter, he doubts his father would pass the chance to get such a powerful grandson-in-law. He knows that in most probability that his father would have Jushiro be a member of the Kyouraku family if this comes to pass. He doesn't mind that if Jushiro would marry someone else from his family, like his older brother(?) and change his surname, but as marriage for those with the same gender is impossible in Seireitei and he knows Jushiro is not gay, the probability Ju will marry his baby girl is quite good. His best friend could very well become his son-in-law. He dismissed this line of thought and decided to just sleep.

Later that night Shunsui dreamt, actually it was more of a nightmare. It was so vivid that he actually thought it was true. He walked in the Kyouraku manor with his friend. They were greeted by two small white haired children, they ran towards Jushiro and hugged him. "Otou-sama! Welcome home!" They greeted his friend and then turned to him. Then they hugged him and said. "Ojii-sama! Welcome home!" They exclaimed. A very pregnant Rukia kissed Jushiro's lips before kissing his cheek. "Please sit down father, you might strain your back." She said, leading him to the sitting room. As they walked through the familiar halls of his home, he passed by a mirror and saw his face. It was old and wrinkly. He was also bald! He placed his hand on his head and started to scream.

He woke to Rukia's face peering at him. "Are you alright, father? You were screaming." She asked. Ryo and Kisuke, one of their servants were also looking at him concernedly. "It was just a nightmare." He said gaspingly. Ryo and Kisuke nodded as they went out of the room. Rukia raised a brow. "You should really stop drinking too much, father. It's giving you nightmares." She said before leaving his room as well. "Good night, father." She added bowing slightly before she did. "You should not grow up yet! And, I didn't drink enough, that why I had this nightmare." He retorted before he went back to sleep.


	31. Be Gone for a While

**Be Gone for a While**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: I would not be completely re-telling Bleach but would only be giving pertinent character insight on every chapter that hints about what's happening to the main story. Hi miemae04, yes, there would be more ByaRuki interactions especially after the SS arc. Hello FleurSuoh, thank you for your support and for your review. Hi CielDoll, sorry, Shunsui's Realization is a flashback to an adolescent Rukia. This story is definitely a ByaRuki but I had to work to get there. I hope this chapter would be ByaRuki enough for you. Hello Rei Eien, thank you for reading my story and your continuous support.

* * *

><p>He protested Rukia's assignment to the world of the living but could not do anything about it as Rukia convinced him it was for her own good and that she needed to do her own solo mission once in a while. 'Besides, it's a just a month, surely you can manage to survive that long without killing Renji, right nii-sama?' The infuriating girl teased him. She had taken to calling him nii-sama, "Because you act like a protective older brother." She said hugging him. He had finally accepted that there was nothing brotherly about his feelings for her. He knew that he promised Hisana that he would be like a brother to Rukia. But he can't.<p>

His feelings for her were never really that of a brother. First, he viewed her as a competition for his deceased wife's attention and affection, which led to the obsession that may have hastened her life. But when he met her, really met her and not just the profile on the piece of paper, he realized just how much he's missed out on life. She brought joy and friendship to his life. Then, the feeling of happiness around her grew and he noticed other things as well. He noticed that he was also attracted to her physically. It wasn't because she looked like Hisana. No, it's because of other things. The first he noticed were her big purple eyes, which as he noticed the first time he saw her eyes, had no hint of blue in them. Then, it was her hair, her soft luxuriously long hair which he often liked to comb through, on the guise of either comforting her or teasing her. Since he was allowed to get close to her as her friend, not one time passed when she's in his company that he did not touch her hair, either by combing through it with his hand or patting it, in the pretense of patting her head. Then, he noticed how soft and fair her skin is. When one looks at her, it was like looking at a porcelain doll that it came as a shock that her skin can be quite soft.

After that everything else came crashing in on his senses, she didn't wear perfume or cologne but her rose scented soap can be smelled on her the whole day, no matter how strenuous her training is, she always seemed to smell nice. Then, it was her soft girlish figure, often hidden underneath her shinigami uniform. Her definitely girlish figure, one he feels pressed up against him whenever she envelopes him in one of her bear hugs. (He'd been quite happy to know that she just didn't give these hugs to her other friends. Kira and Shuhei finds it awkward because of how Renji feels for her, while she doesn't hug Renji because it might give him false hope. She doesn't even hug Toshiro because he might feel as if she's being condescending towards him and is treating him like a child.) For Byakuya however, it was only Rukia she allows to hug him, moving away from Rangiku who hugs practically anything that can be hugged. (It's not that he doesn't think Rangiku is attractive but he feels like he's betraying Rukia if he allowed others to hug him.) After he noticed all of these things he was feeling, he admitted to himself that he was in love with her.

The day he realized that he was in love with her is the day that Rukia stopped being Hisana's sister. Because from that day on, it had been Hisana who became Rukia's sister in his mind.

He thought about Rukia's adoptive family. The Kyourakus whose world she is the center of. Shunsui and Ryo were not always the bests of friends but they care about each other and it shows. Watching them, he wished he has a sibling of his own. Then, there's Ryuki and Nadeshiko, the head and lady of the Kyouraku clan, Rukia's grandparents. They have a love that spanned for thousands of years and despite having grown up sons and a granddaughter, they remained in love. While they were quite formal in public events, you can still see love shining in their eyes, especially during the family's private time. He wished that he could have such a love affair. All of them, even the elders of the extensive clan loved and cared for Rukia, and she deserves to bask in their love. He remembered even back a hundred years or more ago how often her father, Shunsui would tell stories of their princess, of how smart she is and how loving she is, that one wouldn't really know that Rukia's not his flesh and blood. But what if she is? What if Rukia really is Kyouraku's and all this time it was Byakuya who's mistaken? No, he knows just who Rukia's relative is. How could he tell her that her real family, his former wife, abandoned her as a baby when her family, the one she got to know, showered her with all their love and affection?

She didn't really need to know about it. Nobody does. He thought to himself as he continued working. He then stared at a piece of drawing Rukia left him, a female chappy shinigami wearing a lieutenant's badge. Underneath the figure she wrote her name. He then drew a wakame ambassador beside it, holding the chappy's hand, he drew the ambassador to wear a standard shinigami uniform, captain's haori and white scarf. He scrawled his name beneath it. It's been only a week since she's gone; he's only going to have to wait for three more weeks before she comes back home. The week she's gone is like a torture, he feels as if the three more were created just to punish him for whatever sins he's committed. He knows as soon as she gets home and she sees him, he will be getting a hug and a kiss on his cheek and she will be telling him about her time in the living world. It doesn't matter that she calls him nii-sama, he'll soon convince her out of that.


	32. Kaien

**Kaien**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Hi Rei Eien, your question will be answered right after this chapter. :) Hello CoolbeansChinchilla, thank you for your suggestion. I will take that into consideration. Hi frossenangel, Yes, but I will not expound on their meeting or their relationship, everything will go on as it did with minor changes which I will tackle in my story. Hello FleurSuoh, of course their circumstances have changed now and we will see how reacts to Ichigo in the later chapters. Hi YuzurihaNoRyuu, I hope this chapter answers your question. Hello Jasmine Cruz, it's dragging because you are not into straight romances and unfortunately I don't deal with yaoi or yuri. :) Hi Guest Reviewer, we will have much more of that later. I promise.

Thank you for all your support and please continue reading my story!

* * *

><p>She once thought that the idea of reincarnation is silly. Sure, it's ironic to think that, especially if you're a shinigami from Soul Society, but she honestly thought that after you died in Soul Society, you're gone. But now Rukia's starting to believe in reincarnation every time she stared at Ichigo Kurosaki. It had been a ccouple of months since she passed her powers to him. She only intended to transfer half of it but somehow ended up transferring all. She knows it will only be a matter of time until someone will look for her. In most likelihood, she will be imprisoned. 'Will I be able to say good bye to my family and friends?' She thought forlornly.<p>

She knew what she did was a crime in Soul Society. But she cannot let this boy, who looked so much like Kaien and his family die without a fight. He was so young, only fifteen or sixteen. Right at that moment, it didn't matter if she could not go home to her family and friends anymore. It didn't matter if she'll be imprisoned for thousands of years for this. What matters is he's alive; he'll be able to live out his life. Unlike Kaien, who never had tasted ice cream from the real world, never fulfilled his dream of promoting the Shiba family and never have children. All because she not been strong enough to save him in the first place. She knows that no matter what happened to her, she would have the comfort that she gave Kaien a second chance at life.

She just wish she could say good bye to her family, to Ukitake Taichou and to Byakuya. 'He'd be so lonely without me. I'm his first friend and he might just go back to his shell when I'm gone. I hope Toshiro would take care that he won't.' Rukia thought to herself as she proceeded to sleep in Ichigo's closet.

_"__You don't know just what you brought into my life." Byakuya uncharacteristically said one night they watched fireworks atop a roof overlooking Ugendo. "I hope it's a good thing." Rukia replied as she took a drink of sake from the flask they brought along for that chilly night. "I never realized just how lonely I was before you came along. I never really had a friend before you and then you allowed me to be friends with your friends. Life stopped being monotonous." He replied. She looked at him quizzically, surprised of how talkative he is when he usually did not express his feelings. "What about your late wife? Was she not your friend?" She asked. Byakuya shook his head. "She was my lover before she became my wife. But she was never my friend." He replied, taking the flask from Rukia and took a sip of his own. "You mean you cheated on me?!" Rukia teased, pretending to be shocked. Byakuya stared at her as if she grew another set of eyes. Rukia chuckled at his reaction and returned to her normal tone. "Well, we were engaged so technically if she was your lover before, it meant you cheated on me…" Rukia kidded him. Byakuya scowled. "I must apologize then…" He replied seriously looking at her with intensity that Rukia did not quite understand. Rukia slapped his back good-naturedly. "I was kidding. I was a kid, I wasn't even your girlfriend and we didn't know each other. I haven't even seen a picture of you when we got engaged. But one thing I do promise you, as long as I live, I will never let you feel lonely again, Byakuya." Rukia said. Byakuya did not say another word afterwards, apparently exhausting his speech quota for the day. Rukia laughed as she squeezed him into a hug before looking into her binoculars to see what Ukitake is doing._


	33. Upholding Seireitei's Laws

**Upholding Seireitei's Laws**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Hello miemae04, CoolbeansChinchilla and FleurSuoh, thank you for your support of the story and your reviews. Your reviews and support encourages me a lot. :) Hi Rei Eien, yes, he should have regretted it by now. :p I'll give you a glimpse of what life could have been had they been married. Hello YuzurihaNoRyuu, it's just that Ukitake is a very kind man and basically always had admirers and followers flocking around him (Sentaro and Kiyone) and is one of the most approachable guys in Seireitei. However, Rukia's a bit dense in this storyline and she just can't see the forest for the trees.

* * *

><p>He looked at the piece of paper on his desk. It was a memo of the order to find and imprison Lt. Rukia Kyouraku of the 13th Squad, who was anonymously reported of transferring her shinigami powers to a living person. He knew well enough of the law that if she escaped being executed, she would likely be imprisoned for thousands of years. 'Why would she do such a thing?' He asked himself as he prepared his things. He was not ordered to bring her home, due to his connections with Rukia*, instead they ordered the Captain of the 2nd Squad to bring Rukia to trial. Despite their relationship as mentor and student, he knew just how fanatical Sui-Feng can be in upholding the law. 'She probably acts this way because of what happened to Yoruichi.' He surmised. He thought of a strategy. Under the law, Rukia could very well be executed for what she did as it falls under treason, an act which compromises the security and defenses of Soul Society because it enables non-shinigami to study and learn the abilities of the shinigami. If she is not sentenced to death, then she will be sentenced to thousands or at least hundreds of years of imprisonment. Thus, it was useless to petition for a reduced sentence.<p>

He thought of other alternatives. He realized one thing, despite the exhaustive search that Soul Society conducted to look for Yoruichi, Urahara and the other officers who defected from Soul Society over a century ago, they had not been found. They hid themselves so well in the World of the Living that nobody have had a trace of them in all these time.

He thought of the expansive Kuchiki manor, the biggest clan household in Seireitei. Its beauty, taken cared of by 28 generations of Kuchiki clan heads, spanning for more than 30 thousand years. He worked hard to maintain and increase the assets and holdings of the clan. He thought of the 6th Division, a division known for its discipline and the well-rounded trained shinigamis, known for their sophistication and manners. An image and standard cultivated and maintained by the captains that descended from his clan. All of which are inconsequential if compared to the silly girl with the prettiest purple eyes.

He checked the treasury log of the Kuchiki clan. He might need to en-cash some assets and procure money from the World of the Living. He also planned to leave a will with Toshiro stating that his second cousin, Hiro would take over as the head of the clan once he's gone. Seeing that Hiro is a minor and is barely an adolescent, Byakuya divided the elders into having separate tasks and roles, maintaining a self-checking balance within the clan. He also made an unprecedented move of declaring a non-clan member, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Squad as his will's executor. He had one of his ninja warriors, leave a parcel with these instructions on Hitsugaya's desk in his office. He planned on smuggling Rukia out of wherever prison cell she'll be taken. He took out his copy of the blueprints of both the 2nd Squad compound and the penitentiary building.

He did not trust the Central 46 to let Rukia get off so easily given her position as nobility. They would be determined to make an example out of her to prove their might, to show that noble houses of Seireitei are under their might. Using the only law they could use against the nobility, treason. He knows that the Kyouraku family would exhaust all means to get her off but there was no way she would get off from such a crime of great magnitude. He really has to smuggle her out.

It will cause a lot of problems for the clan if he suddenly disappears. Worst, the clan could very well fall into decline if he did not strategize what they will do until Hiro grows enough to be able to take the reins. But all of these are not important. Because one thing is certain, he will not let Rukia die or rot in prison. Even if he had to die trying...

A/N: The manga/ anime storyline really did not make sense in this situation. Why would you send the girl's older brother to find and capture his sibling?


	34. Remembering a Story

**Remembering a Story**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Hi Rei Eien, yes, it was Aizen and his cronies who were pulling the strings but at the time, and it was only after "Aizen" was found dead that Toshiro Hitsugaya suspected that something's up. At this point in the storyline, they thought that the Central 46 were still making the "Supreme Court" decisions. They have a reputation of harsh punishments but cannot directly interfere with the rules of the noble families unless they were accused of treason. Rukia's crime, was considered as such. It's a pretty lengthy discussion why.

* * *

><p>Rukia faced him courageously when he visited her in her cell at the 2nd Squad compound. Omaeda stood watch. His face was sad. Rukia had been his playmate when they were younger but they were never really close. He was already visiting and later on a seated officer with the 2nd Squad when she started training here. It gives him grief that the girl he grew up with would be reduced to nothing but ash. Omaeda nodded to Byakuya as he walked. Byakuya did not acknowledge him, his attention was fully on Rukia who stood when he walked in. "Why?" He asked. Rukia looked directly into his eyes. "Because he was young, he loves his family and they were all about to be killed by a hollow. I was injured, I wouldn't be able to save him, so I did what I did." Rukia replied, her voice devoid of emotions. "You knew the consequences." Byakuya said angrily.<p>

"But I had no choice. I vowed that I would never allow people to die. Not when I can help it." Rukia replied looking at the floor. "You did not even think about your father, your family and your friends." Byakuya answered angrily. "You did not even think about me." He half-whispered, Rukia looked up at his shaky tone. "But I did. I thought of you and how you fight to protect those you care about." She answered. "They denied your father's petition." Byakuya said instead. Rukia nodded. "They said you'll be executed in 25 days." She gave a nod as well. "I deserve it. It's our law." Byakuya placed a hand inside the rails and squeezed her hand. "You don't. I will find a way to get you out of here." He whispered. Rukia shook her head. "Think of your squad. Think of your clan. You have a lot of responsibilities. If you do this, I will not be the only officer to be executed on the Sokyoku Hill." Rukia answered. "It does not matter." Byakuya answered determinedly. Rukia looked at him in horror and saw that determined look on his eyes. She knows that nothing could sway him once he set his mind to something. He took both of her hands and squeezed them before he shunpoed from the holding cell.

_"Did I ever tell you about how my grandparents ended up together?" Rukia asked Byakuya who was eating Udon with her in the 7__th__ Rukongai district as they were waiting for their friends. "Arranged marriage?" He asked. Rukia laughed and shook her head. "No, they met when my grandmother was still in the world of the living. It was over 3000 years ago or so. Grandfather Ryo was a shinigami at the time, the captain of the 8__th__ Squad." Rukia continued._

Byakuya step foot inside the senkaimon to enter the world of the living, he surmised that whoever the shop keeper who gave Rukia her gigai would have an idea where the others who defected are. He didn't like Yoruichi. But he knows he can count on her for help or at least an idea how to get Rukia before she gets executed.

_ "Grandmother Nadeshiko was a healer in her village. Grandfather was surprised when she was able to see him as he went through his rounds. Like most humans do, she died early. In fact she died quite earlier than most human beings, I believe she had an illness then. She was only 15 when she died. Grandfather took her soul by the hand and took her home."Byakuya looked at her in surprise. "Isn't it against the rules to fraternize with humans while we are in the World of the Living or was this rule not in place then?" He asked. "Oh no, it was already a rule back then. They almost court-martialed him until your grandfather interceded. However, grandfather said, love is worth fighting for." She answered. Her story was interrupted when Kira, Renji and Shuhei came along._

Byakuya stood right were the senkaimon sent him. The streets of Karakura almost deserted at the lateness of the hour, although there were a few people who still walked the streets. He extended his reiatsu, searching for anything he could recognize and seeking for anyone who could help in his search. He then saw a familiar face peering from what looked like a hat the size of a small bucket. He immediately shunpoed to where the person stood.

'Yes, Rukia, love is worth fighting for…' He thought to himself.


	35. Were-cat and Bucket-head

**Were-cat and Bucket-head**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: This chapter is for Rei Eien, who would get a glimpse of what Byakuya's life would have been like had he married Rukia. Hi CielDoll, yes he will. He's even willing to give all up for her. Hope that's enough of a ByaRuki for you. ;) Hello Rei Eien, He's a proud man but he's an intelligent one, which is why he knows he needs help. Although, he is willing to risk all just to get her out. Hi YuzurihaNoRyuu, of course he will, I don't write tragedies, all of my stories have happy endings. Hello CoolbeansChinchilla, Thank you for your compliment, your reviews really makes me happy. Hi FleurSuoh, I plan on almost following the canon except with some changes of course. Although, I think I only plan to stick to the canon up until Aizen's defeat.

* * *

><p>'Who would have thought that Byaku-bo would be breaking the rules?' Yoruichi thought peering at him quizzically as he calmly sat listening to Rukia's friends from the real world form their plans to free Rukia and escape with her. His contributions to the planning stage asides from Rukia's execution date are the different blueprints of places where she could possibly be detained, even the high security Senzaikyū or the Palace of Penitence, these blueprints that had been entrusted to the Kuchiki family for generations. Yoruichi was naturally surprised at his blatant disregard for the law and his illegal use of the resources of the Kuchiki clan. Then, she remembered something.<p>

"Hey! I remember, didn't Ryuki Kyouraku and Ginrei Kuchiki planned to set an engagement between the two of you. Seeing, that Rukia still carried the surname Kyouraku, I presume you're still engaged?" Yoruichi asked. The others who were present looked at him in surprise and ogled. Byakuya took a deep breath and shook his head. "No. We broke off the engagement 50 years ago." He answered. Yoruichi stared intensely at him, he felt like he was being dissected. He remembered the feeling from 100 years or so back, it hadn't changed. But like he always did, he faced her scrutiny with courage. "You do realize that by doing this Bya-bo, you'll be throwing away everything you've worked for, for the past century; your captainship and your position as the head of the Kuchiki clan. What would make you…" Yoruichi looked at him. Byakuya kept his features schooled, emotions unreadable. Yoruichi's face softened. "You love her don't 'cha?" She asked.

Byakuya stiffened but his face remained stoic. "What I feel for her is inconsequential. She cannot die there. She deserves to die either in battle as a shinigami or as an old woman surrounded by her family. But she cannot die there…" Byakuya answered strongly. Urahara and Yoruichi looked at him in surprise at his uncharacteristic outburst. They nodded their assent and Yoruichi placed a comforting hand on Byakuya's shoulder and but did not say a word. Byakuya did not shrug it off as she expected him to do. She sat herself across from him and noticed the fatigue in his face, like he had not slept well in a while. She understood how hard it is for a proud man like him to seek help from the girl who tormented him while he was growing up. Thus, she refrained from teasing him further. 'You've grown up, haven't you Byakuya-bo?' She thought as she looked at the young boy, she pestered to entertain herself with.

They agreed upon a strategy. It was haphazard but better than nothing. Byakuya wasn't a fool to risk getting her out of Soul Society by himself, worst comes to worse, he is mercenary enough to use them as a diversion so he could get Rukia out. Rukia might not like it, but it was his last resort. She cared for them, thus he will do his best to ensure that they will all get out of Seireitei in one piece. Because of this, he agreed to help train Rukia's friends as they prepared to go to Soul Society.

He knows that he has to prepare himself mentally as well as physically for what they will certainly encounter in Soul Society. Yoruichi urged him to sleep and to eat so he would be in top shape. He reluctantly slept, strangely he did not have a nightmare but dreamt a beautiful dream.

_Byakuya entered the Kuchiki manor as the sun sets. But unlike the almost deafening silence the servants had been trained to maintain, and the one he's used to; shouts and shrieks filled the manor. A young boy who looked like his replica lunged at him, and he opened his arms and hugged the boy who returned it with a tight hug of his own. "You're home early tou-sama. Kaa-sama made us takoyaki for our afternoon snacks and they were awesome!" The boy prattled. "Souichiro, let otou-sama relax a bit. He's tired from work." A boy who also looked like him but with purple eyes scolded the younger boy. He shook his head. "But Sōjun nii-sama I miss outo-sama and I want to welcome him." The younger boy answered. He smiled as he patted the head of the older boy and walked inside the house. A little girl, barely a toddler welcomes him with a kiss. He could almost smell milk and that unique scent babies have on her. "Tou-sa!" She exclaimed happily as she picked him up and carried her with an arm. Rukia approached him, he noticed as she drew closer that her belly was rounded with pregnancy. "Byakuya, you're home. I thought you'd not be home till later." She said happily, kissing his lips as their older children made gagging noise that he once heard Rukia, her uncle and father made at the "smoochies" their parents were giving each other. He did not answer as he felt his throat thickened with emotion but instead drew Rukia and the children his arms, never wanting to let them go. _

Byakuya unwillingly woke up with a start. He looked up at the clock and noticed that it was still early in the day. Instead of getting up, he took the time to think about his dream. Of how that would have been what their life could be had he married her. She wouldn't even be in the living world because as the clan matriarch, the Kuchiki clan would not allow her to go on such a dangerous mission. She would have been safe in his arms and his home. They would have been happy. He felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He got up and fixed his clothes to prepare himself for the day's training. If there's anyone to blame in this situation, it would have been him. He blames himself for his inability to keep her safe.


	36. A Family Dinner

**A Family Dinner**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Just so you guys know, I'm not planning on writing about the whole arc in detail, I'll only be writing about the characters' different feelings as some things went on. For one, I'm admittedly not planning on re-watching this arc or re-reading it, as is some of my students from my grad thesis writing class are gearing for their defense panel. Hi CielDoll, don't worry you'll get your wish soon enough. But we're still building up to get there. Hello nazarinramzan, yes he is, even in the canon he's really a hero. Hi Rei Eien, I have a little twist to the story though. I totally agree with you that he needs to have a hit on the head for breaking off the engagement, but he's been having some regrets and I think this dream was one of those metaphorical hits on his head. Hello YuzurihaNoRyuu, it's actually pretty hard not to tease Byakuya given the fact that he's such a brat. Thank you for your support and hope you enjoy this chapter.

The Kyouraku family settled down for a late dinner. Their home, usually so lively and happy is now gloomy and everybody appeared grieving. Shunsui clenched his fist. They should not be grieving yet, Rukia's still alive. Every once in a while, he could hear a maid sniffling or a servant bustling about talking in hushed voices. It had been this way since he went home a few minutes ago and informed the family and the elders that their petitions for parole or a lessened sentence were denied. They were executing his baby girl in 25 days.

The elders all looked gloomy. Some asking whether there's still something they could do. Ryuki nodded and said he's going to look into older cases and see what petitions they could file. The elders did not like the lack of concrete solution and left unsatisfied. It wasn't just because she's the heiress after Ryo, no, it was because she's Rukia who had been everyone's darling girl from the start. The elders were a stiff bunch but from the time she could toddle about until she became a young lady, she had hugs and kisses reserved for even the stiffest of the family's elders. Even when she got older, she took the time to greet each of the elders and updated herself with the new things in their lives, whether it be a new pet fish or a new hobby. She is the ray of sunshine in their home but her light about to be snuffed before her time.

It wasn't just her family whose affected. Her friends, Toshiro and the others came around and asked what could be done but he couldn't really involve them seeing that right now his daughter is considered treasonous and he did not want their careers to be blighted by what happened to her. Thus, he pushed them away and told them that for their sakes' they shouldn't be involved here. His closest friend, Jushiro was also deeply affected. He had a bad attack as soon as he learned of the order to find and capture Rukia. He had wanted to accompany him to the Central 46 but was physically unable to. He cannot even tell him yet that the little girl he considered his niece is set to die. This might just kill his friend. In fact, it might just kill him. Shunsui fought the desire to take a drink, because he needs to keep a calm mind. He has to get her away from here. He had not even touched his dinner in his pensive reverie.

"Ryo, you are not to do anything that might jeopardize the clan. You will be separated from whatever plans your brother, your mother or I might have." Ryuki Kyouraku suddenly announced. Shunsui looked up from his plate into his father's eyes. "Dad?" He asked bewildered at the older man's words. "Do you honestly think we could let her die, Shunsui? Do you think I could let that little girl, whom I bounced on my knees countless of times, die, without me doing anything? I know you're thinking of something, too. I'm going to check the records of cases so we can file another petition. Your mother will assist you in your and Jushiro's efforts once he comes around to. But the Kyouraku family has to go on. As such, Ryo must separate himself from our activities." Ryuki said dismissively before he left the table. Nadeshiko also went to another direction, still not uttering a word, her face still red from the tears she shed earlier.

Ryo, choked and tears fell from his eyes once more. "…But she's my niece." He murmured. Shunsui placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "The old man is right, the family has to go on. Don't worry we'll do what we can to free Rukia and get her out of Soul Society." Shunsui said. He noticed that none of the food on the table were touched and everyone left without eating anything. 'No parent should ever have to outlive their child.' He thought to himself as he went out of the house to go to the Ugendo.


	37. Pain

**Pain**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Hi Rei Eien, it wouldn't do for me to give too much of the plot, now would it? Suffice to say though, this chapter is from Ukitake's perspective. Hello YuzurihaNoRyuu, it's only for now, the only consolation I can give is it will all end well. :) Hi CielDoll, I must apologize to you but this chapter definitely is a Jushiro/Rukia one, although, Jushiro is quite determined that it will never be. I hope that everyone will enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

><p>She was his subordinate, under his direct responsibility. For years, after Kaien's death she took on a lot of work within the squad, especially as he had been unable to attend to these due to his illness. But she took them all on without complaint.<p>

Other than that, Rukia's also his best friend's daughter. Little Ru-chan had been the sweetest baby he'd ever met. She delighted in his stories and they spent afternoons playing games upon games. She was cheerful, charming and cute back then. Like anyone else, she changed as she grew up. She was still cheerful and charming. But she wasn't just cute. Her cuteness evolved and changed into what people called appeal. He's just an old man but he's not dead yet. He's not dead yet and there's only so much a man could take of hugs, kisses and proximity. Her constant nearness, her curves pressing against his and her scent did things to his head and left him smiling long after she's left the room. It didn't help that she hero-worshipped him, stalking him at his home, watching his movements at night. It took restraint on his part not to give her a strip show. So much so, that had she not been Shunsui's adopted daughter, he would have been at her door courting her. Worse he probably would have grabbed her, kissed her senseless and giver her what she's unknowingly asking for during one of those times that she would hug him so innocently, unaware what it brought to his head.

But if anything, Jushiro is a realistic man. Had Rukia been any other girl in Seireitei, Shunsui would have been pushing him towards the girl. But given that she's his daughter, he'd be trying to kill him if he caught wind of what Jushiro thinks about his little girl. Rukia, sweet innocent naïve, Rukia, does not know what she wants because she sees him in the same way as she probably see, Sogyo, the character on his comic strip and short stories, chivalrous and gentlemanly. Oh, he knows he's chivalrous alright and he can be gentlemanly, but Rukia broke these sometime ago when he first realized how alluring she was. Over the last few years of her care, both of his squad and his person, he fell in love with the gentle vibrant girl. But seeing how Byakuya, the foolish young man who broke off their engagement 50 years ago, began hanging around her, he realized that the young noble was exactly what she needs. He's young, only a 100 years or so older than her, he's strong, already a captain at his age and he's healthy. It also doesn't hurt that he's very rich and he belongs to one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, noble family in Seireitei. Most of all, he loves Rukia, anyone can see that. Jushiro chose to give way to his former student. Primarily because while he knows that Rukia and the rest of the Kyouraku clan will accept his suit had he asked for her hand in marriage, Shunsui would try and most likely succeed to kill him for it in the next few centuries. He also can't do that to his friend, the one who stood by his side through ups and downs. It would also be unfair to Rukia to marry an old sick man like him who could go at anytime when she could have Byakuya. Poor patient understanding Byakuya, who even accompanies Rukia at her late nights trying to stalk him.

He knows somehow that she will be sentenced to die. Kyouraku's quick missive that he's coming over without saying what he wants is enough of an indicator. He had this inkling from the moment they'd order her capture and to bring her back to Seireitei for a trial. But he'll be damned if he lets that innocent girl die. Even if he wasn't in love with the young girl, he wouldn't allow his subordinate to suffer such fate. Thus, despite his illness he did the only thing he could at the worst of his attacks. Study. He studied the different cases and even studied how to study the phoenix blade, Sokyoku. There are quite a number of ways to destroy it, but most requires human sacrifice and months of preparation. He didn't want to do the former and they don't have the latter. The only thing that would help them would be the Shihoin shield, kept under lock and key within the Shihoin clan's manor holdings with other sacred relics, their clan was designated to watch over. Unfortunately, it would take a hell of a time to sneak past the Onmitsukidō and then, break the seals keeping the shield safe. If there's one thing Jushiro is really good at, it's kidō and stealth, having been offered temporary captaincy in the 2nd Squad and to be the temporary commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō several centuries back when Yoruichi was still too little to take over, his health and attachment to the 13th Squad made him decline. He's a desperate captain, who would do anything for his subordinates and a desperate man who will do everything for Rukia. He's willing to take all the risks for the young girl who unknowingly stole his heart, but whose infatuation, he could never return. Now, all he needs to have is the strength to leave his bed.


	38. Ruminations

**Ruminations**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Hi FleurSuoh, I guess we'll just have to wait and see when we get there. ;) Hello Rei Eien, I feel bad for him to. I'm trying to gear up with writing my Jushiro/ Rukia bit. I apologize for not posting this sooner because I'd been quite busy due to work.

* * *

><p>Some people feel that prison is a horrible fate and that one's looming death is a worse one, but Rukia always tried to look at the bright side. 'At least I know when I'll die. Others don't have that privilege…' She chuckled to herself. She thought of many things during her stay in the 2nd Squad's holding cell.<p>

She thought of her father. Wondered how he will fare. He had not visited her as often as the other family members did. He always looked distracted when he did. Otou-sama had always been so proud of her, now she feared that she have shamed him and the family with her actions. Then, there's Sui-Feng Taichou, who refused to allow her to call her mentor anymore, given how she broke the laws of Soul Society. She looked at her with disdain that made Rukia feel like crying, until she saw that Sui-Feng Taichou seemed to stare beyond her, as if remembering something from the past. She remembered the story of Sui-Feng Taichou's mentor, Yoruichi, who defected from the Gotei 13 and understood. Sui-Feng felt betrayed once more.

She thought of her captain, bed ridden and unable to visit her. Her uncle informed her that he had his worst attack in several years when he learned that there was an order to find and capture her. Her heart went to him and felt sad that she's unable to give him his favorite tea now that he needs it. As sat in this jail cell, she realized that she did idolize him, but it was only that. She didn't see him as a man. She would probably die of embarrassment if she ever saw him naked. (In all her years of stalking him, she only ever saw him topless and that had been enough to send her into a nose bleed which had her literally rolling off the roof. He was THAT hot!) But in reality, the years of familiarity and the fact that she grew up having him as an uncle pretty much distorted her idea of a happily ever after with him. She still imagines doodling and coloring pictures with him as they have tea once they're married and she's starting to realize that it was not exactly a romantic picture. Although, she can imagine them with children, she'd probably really die of embarrassment if they ever get into the act of making children.

Then, there's her grandfather and grandmother, Grandfather Ryuki always told the people around him how his granddaughter is the most valuable and beautiful thing in the entire Kyouraku compound. He was always teasing her that he ought to put her away in a glass display to make sure her value is protected but she can still be seen by her adoring fans. He looked so broken every time he visits her and he has not missed a day of visit yet. Grandmother Nadeshiko visited every meal time and brought her food, often bringing a servant or two. From the taste of the food, Rukia knew that they were not prepared by the Kyouraku household's cooks but made by her own grandmother, who only cooked for special occasions. Unlike grandfather, grandmother's eyes were sharp and her resolve unbroken and she once whispered to her conspiratorially that grandfather is petitioning for her. Rukia did not want to hope, thus she just placated her grandmother by giving her a slight smile.

The elders of the Kyouraku household visited, too. She had not wanted them to visit her again after Ayame fainted the first time she visited, but they were insistent. They looked so broken, lifeless and for the first time, Rukia saw how old they really were. Her heart went to them, and to her grandparents, she never really thought of this consequence.

Finally, there's her uncle, the heir of the Kyouraku clan. Ryo Kyouraku, who was her best friend and best enemy rolled into one as she was growing up. They had girl talks and fights over many things but she knows he loves her, just like the rest of her family. Today they sat side by side like they often did in lazy afternoon, but this time, separated by prison bars that reins in the prisoner's reiatsu.

"Uncle, did you bring the scissors I asked you to bring?" Rukia asked. Ryo nodded and was shocked when Rukia started cutting off her hair. "Rukia, what are you doing? Why would you cut your beautiful hair?" Ryo asked in horror. Rukia chuckled. "It's not like there'd be anything left of it once they execute me." She answered wryly. She gathered the pieces carefully and gave them, along with the scissors to her uncle. "Anyway, please tell my friends, especially Toshiro and Byakuya that I enjoyed all of our time together and I'm sorry I couldn't be there for much longer. Also, please don't forget to give my hair to my father, to remember me by when I'm gone. There would be no body to bury once I get executed by Sokyoku, so I want him to have at least a piece of me when I'm gone." Rukia said sadly. Ryo told himself he would not cry today, but could not help but cry out at his niece's words.


	39. Breaking Resolve

**Breaking Resolve**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Hi Wow, of course she won't die. She's the main character of this story after all. Hello CoolbeansChinchilla, :D I can't comment on that for now. You'll just have to read the next few chapters. Hi, Rei Eien, she's quite depressed and in denial with her situation. But her father is very important to her. :(

To Ryuzaki 007, wolvelover15, locolito0me, Surischa, Takayanagi Sakura, siesta sora, .18, , CoolbeansChinchilla, FallingHopelessly, LilyLea35, and victoriousmeneses21; thanks for adding my story to your favorites list.

* * *

><p>The Ryoka had already attacked and almost succeeded in getting Rukia until Sui-Feng and Ichimaru Taichou interfered. Ichimaru Taichou had been thoroughly reprimanded because of his failure to eliminate all of the invaders and allowed them to go through the gates of Seireitei. Despite being imprisoned, Rukia already heard the news from her grandmother how Byakuya fought against three captains, Ichimaru, Tousen and Komamura Taichou. He was strong, brought down Komamura Taichou, wounded Sui-Feng Taichou and knocked out Ichimaru Taichou but he almost died. It was unsurprising that they would go after Byakuya first, seeing that he was deemed the strongest of the invaders. He's currently unconscious in the 4th Squad infirmary, and he will be awaiting his trial if and when he awakens, he would most likely be imprisoned and then executed for high treason, given his rank. The Kuchiki clan is already petitioning for a lower sentence for him. She also heard that Ichigo managed to beat Zaraki Taichou of the 11th Squad. It was her grandmother who informed her of this before Rukia's visitation rights were revoked due to the invasion. Thus, she was surprised to see Ichimaru Taichou.<p>

"I could end all of this. Rescue you, your friends and your precious little Byakuya." Ichimaru told her. Rukia grinned. "I don't know why you're doing this but all I could think of is that this is a psychological torture, hoping to break my resolve and make me weaken and fear death. I did not want their help. I especially did not want Byakuya rushing off to get hurt or to be executed after me. But anyone would be foolish to believe you. Captain you may be, but face it, you would never be able to face the Head Captain in a thousand years. Maybe after three thousand years you'd have a chance but then, he'd probably be long dead." Rukia replied casually, smirking and for the first time in a long while spoke rudely.

Gin snarled. 'Funny, I'd thought he'd hiss…' She thought to herself idly. "I could just kill you, right here and now you know." Gin pointed out in his anger. "Reiatsu absorbing jail cell, taichou… If you use your zanpaktou to kill me before the execution date, you'd also be court martialed yourself." Rukia answered cockily. Gin almost purred and then smiled. "How I hate the way you carry yourself and remain untouchable, the noble lady that you are. So cool and detached. I'm glad you're about to be executed Ru-chan." He replied. "I may die soon, but I hope you'd go soon as well. I hope it'll be painful." Rukia answered back, her tone still unbelievably cool. "I heard Byakuya's fighting for his life, something about his body still fighting the aftershocks of Sui-Feng's poison and being stabbed by my bankai. He was so fast, I missed his heart. But he didn't miss Sui-Feng's attack though. He may not live to be executed after all. You can be sure your other friends will be next… Ja ne!" Gin said as he walked out. He did not need to turn back to see the tears starting to fall down from Rukia's eyes. 'Byakuya nii-sama, you baka! You stupid, stupid, stupid man! Why'd you have to do this? Ichigo, why did you have to follow? You even brought Chad, Orihime and Uryu along…' She thought as she sank to her knees thinking of how her friends' lives will be cut tragically short by their heroic efforts in rescuing her.


	40. On Death's Door

**On Death's Door**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Hi Rei Eien, thank you for your continuous support of this story and I hope you continue reading this, despite the length of it. It came out longer than I expected. :(

* * *

><p>There were others who came and went to sit or stand by Byakuya's bedside but none of them lasted as long as Nadeshiko Kyouraku did. The former miko worked her reiki in expelling the poisons Sui-Feng Taichou's zanpaktou poisoned Byakuya with. The 2nd Squad's captain's sword possessed a zanpaktou which when released gives off a variety of toxins. Unohana Taichou managed to remove many of it but some of the worst ones remained.<p>

Seireitei was in chaos. The captain of the 5th Squad was said to have died under the Ryoka's hand, proving the said invader's might. But something was off. Byakuya Kuchiki was already critically injured when this happened and thus, would not be able to kill Aizen Taichou. The others were too far off from a captain's level to have caused the 5th Squad's captain's death. Also, as some like Unohana and Hitsugaya noted, they were reluctant to kill. Something was weird about the whole situation. Hitsugaya went off to investigate as soon as Aizen died and Unohana not long after.

It was already late at night when she heard a voice interrupt the silence. "How is he?" The voice asked. Nadeshiko looked up and saw Yoruichi. "He's not doing well. I may be able to expel all of the remaining poisons in his body but I don't know if when he'll recover." Nadeshiko replied.

'If he'll recover…' Nadeshiko added to herself. "His depression over her impending death is causing his reiatsu to have momentary flare ups and sometimes leave him with a dangerous low reiatsu at times." Nadeshiko continued. Yoruichi nodded grimly. She seemed to have heard something because she suddenly tensed and gave a brief bow before going through the window. Nadeshiko sat down, her eyes on the man who nearly and will probably end up giving his life for the girl he loves. "Please, get stronger, heal fast. Rukia's friends are hiding somewhere, probably trying to get stronger to save her. They need your help. Rukia needs your help…" Nadeshiko pleaded.

Unbeknownst to them, Byakuya could hear every word, and while his body lay immobile, his thoughts wandered to his memories.

_It was always near Ukitake Taichou's roof top that Rukia and Byakuya often hang out. Byakuya would often pick Rukia up from work whenever he's available for the evening. Sometimes she would bring food and at times he would. Today, she seemed very sad. "Byakuya nii-sama, why can't they treat Ukitake Taichou's illness?" Rukia asked as they watched Ukitake lie on his bed, having one of his attacks. Byakuya took a deep breath. "His illness is actually terminal, Rukia. He would have died thousands of years ago, when he was still a small boy had his reiatsu had not been that strong." Byakuya noted. "How had your wife died Byakuya nii-sama?" Rukia asked placing her head near on his shoulder. "Her illness is much similar to Ukitake Taichou's, but her reiatsu had not been as strong as his." He replied absentmindedly stroking her head like one would a cat. Rukia was quite used to it as he'd been doing it for almost 40 years, it seemed to her as if he treats her like a pet. "What did she look like nii-sama?" Rukia asked. "She looked a lot like you. If I must be honest, it was because of that, that I first approached you." Byakuya answered, his overworked mind giving away more than it meant to. To his surprise however, instead of being offended, Rukia merely nodded. "Well, that certainly explains things. But we've been good friends for more than 40 years now. Do you still see her when you look at me?" She asked. Byakuya shook his head. "We've been companions far longer. We know each other better. Physically speaking though, she's taller and thinner than you. Emotionally-wise, she's calmer and more acquiescing. You're more suspicious of people while she's more trusting, in spite of her experiences of living in a lower district of Rukongai."Byakuya replied. "So you mean, I'm like a bad imitation or something?" Rukia asked amusedly. Again, Byakuya shook his head. "Your difference with her is that she will regret leaving somebody behind, be racked by guilt over it and will spend her days searching for that person while, you, on the other hand, would rather die yourself than leave someone behind to suffer. You'd fight to death for your beliefs and the people you care about. I admire that."Byakuya answered truthfully. Rukia merely laughed._

'Yes, Rukia would rather die than to leave someone behind. I would rather die than to leave you behind…'He thought to himself as he tried to regain control of his weakened body. He needs to get better, but his body is not cooperating. He willed his reiatsu to stabilize, trying to help Lady Nadeshiko in her efforts to cure him.


	41. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Hi Rei Eien! Nadeshiko had always thought Byakuya would be a good "catch" for her granddaughter. :)

* * *

><p>Ichigo swung his sword, every stroke felt like an eternity. After the hundredth swing, every next one felt as if his arms were being torn apart. But he needs to do this. She's his friend. Byakuya, the man who loves her is at death's door. He won't let the man's sacrifice be in vain. Their other friends, Inoue, Ishida and Chad followed his lead to rescue Rukia, the girl who changed his life. "If I could only reach bankai…" Ichigo thought wearily. Then, he remembered Rukia, arms tied in reiatsu suppressing ropes, an unnecessary precaution since she didn't have her powers anymore. She looked so young, brave and innocent, trying to hide her pain and weakness from the world. He drew courage from her and continued his efforts with more energy than before.<p>

* * *

><p>Rangiku hated Momo Hinamori, the sniveling idiot who made her captain's life miserable because of her sensitivity. But she pitied her now. Momo found her beloved captain's body and it may have loosened some screw in her head. Rangiku thought of how she will react if it had been Gin's body they found. She may hate the girl for how she treats Hitsugaya Taichou but she knew how to love and lose the ones you love.<p>

* * *

><p>Toshiro was puzzled. There was something off in the whole situation. Usually, the Central 46 spent several months, if not years to come upon a decision and their decision to seek and capture Kyouraku was too fast. Their farce trial, which they did not allow anyone outside of their group to attend, came upon after half a day of deliberation. They don't work that fast. He really needs to get to the bottom of it.<p>

* * *

><p>Byakuya was currently seated in a house owned by a minor branch of the Kyouraku clan. An elder named Ayame was cleaning some of his wounds while Lady Nadeshiko was still weaving her miko powers to restore his strength. Yoruichi and Lady Nadeshiko had been the one who smuggled him here, and the were-cat was the one who found the antidote to the different poisons injected in his body by Sui-Feng. He was feeling restless but fought the desire to fidget, given how it may disrupt what Nadeshiko and Ayame were doing. Another Kyouraku elder brought him food. The other elders had been staying and he noticed that some of them were even guarding the place. He realized he had not seen servants coming to this particular house and he knew that he is not a prisoner but a guest. It seems that they were hiding him as they healed him, not trusting even the servants of the household. He knew how Ryuki was next door from him, preparing what he and Rukia would need if they would be able to escape to the real world. For these plans to work, he and they knew, he has to get stronger because tomorrow, they will execute Rukia and he has to find a way to stop it.<p>

His reverie ended when Shunsui Kyouraku walked in with a wounded Yasutora Sado whom Rukia's friends called Chad. Kyouraki Taichou gently placed the boy in a futon next to Byakuya. "I had to do it to avoid suspicions." The older man merely told Byakuya who was relieved when he heard the younger man breath. Ayame rushed to the young man's side to heal him.

* * *

><p>Jushiro Ukitake had been a captain for a long time and today he proved that it was for a good reason. He managed to knock out many of those guarding the Shihoin Treasury by the use of kidou and managed to imprison them in a barrier by using the same. His skill had been enough to ensure that none had been able to raise an alarm upon his arrival. His barriers sturdy enough that they would not be able to get out for at least two days, more than an ample time for him to get what he needs, get out, destroy the Sokyoku and save Rukia. Thank goodness his health had been cooperating. The map Yoruichi gave him was of course a good thing too because he may not be able to analyze where the guards would have been placed and how certain trick doors could be opened or which doors, stairs or floor boards should be avoided. He had now been able to clear a third of the way, but he knew that the seals on the Shihoin treasury and the individual seal on a sacred shield would be hell to unseal. He had asked Yoruichi how to unseal the shield but she had been unable to give him more help on this as she didn't know which original seals were placed. In this situation, Jushiro's age and experience plays a vital role in this situation. He just needs to find a way to unseal the damned shield, he is desperate enough to kill someone just to do it.<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia looked out of her cell. Her family or friends were no longer allowed to visit her. She couldn't help how her thoughts always lingered to the people she will leave, her family and her friends. She thought of how she refused to say a word to Renji when he first came to visit her, the first of her visitors even, a few hours after Sui-Feng Taichou and Omaeda Fukotaichou placed her in the 2nd Squad holding cell. She merely sat down on her knees and stared at the space in front of her. He kept on asking why she did it but she could not offer him any words. He spoke of how her family must be petitioning for her, of how their friends Byakuya and Toshiro are probably going to do the same. It was then that she broke her silence. <em>"Renji, I think that the Central 46 might use this as an opportunity to exercise political might…" <em>She merely replied and continued to stare at the blank space as he rambled on. Renji really cared for Rukia but even he had no choice but to obey when he was ordered to fight Ichigo. He would be imprisoned for his failure to defeat Ichigo. She didn't know how it happened but some of her friends were also imprisoned, Kira and Momo but had been able to get out of jail. She didn't know what to think of it. She really didn't want to bring so much trouble for everyone. If only Ichigo left her to her fate and Byakuya did not do anything, all of these wouldn't have happened. She heard that Byakuya went missing from the 4th Squad's infirmary. She hoped he would be okay. Her thought lingered on the one topic she didn't want to go to, her death. She tried to focus on other things but found that she couldn't. Tomorrow, her soul, her very being would be torn asunder by the Sokyoku. She will never be reincarnated again and except for her hair, which she cut off to be given to her father, there will be nothing left of Rukia Kyouraku.


	42. Impending Death and Misery

**Impending Death and Misery**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Hi Rei Eien, I hope you find this next chapter interesting enough. Hello BrownEyesAngel, thanks, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Why do you fight to have your friend Rukia killed?" Byakuya asked as the end of their battle drew near. Renji panted as he struggled to keep standing up. "Because she asked me to…" Renji answered uncertainly. "But is it what you really want to do?" Byakuya asked. "What am I supposed to do?!" Renji exclaimed. "Be as you were before they tried to make you conform…" Byakuya replied. "Who are you to tell me that when you were the one who sent me to those "etiquette classes"?" Renji countered. "But I didn't tell you to change who you are." Byakuya replied. "I have to live for her. She told me to achieve her dreams." Byakuya did not answer as he activated his bankai, crushing Renji's chances of winning. 'Do you really feel it's hopeless, Renji?' Byakuya thought. He understood that Renji fought because Rukia asked him to. Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he thought of ways not to critically hurt Renji. "You had always been the one I've always wanted to surpass… I also want to save her but…" Renji murmured as he was held down by Byakuya's zanpaktou. "Rest for a while Renji. My dreams, my life and my very being means nothing without her." Byakuya replied. At that moment, Renji understood just how much his captain loves his friend. He'd always been jealous of how Rukia's attentions and thought that perhaps it was the nobleman's similar background or manners that made him more noticeable in her eyes. Now he knew better. Byakuya had been the better man because he threw away everything just to save her. He fought on even if it meant he will lose everything including his life, all so she could live.<p>

* * *

><p>She'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared. The day started out normally enough but as soon as she opened her eyes and found that she was in a bare cell in the penitentiary palace, she realized the significance of the day. She was supposed to be executed today. She fixed her hair as much as she could, given that she had no comb and her hair seemed so inadequately short that she felt naked. She was so used to having a long hair that the coolness of the air around her served as a reminder of the life she have lost and the future that would never be.<p>

She had not heard from her family. Sui-Feng Taichou deigned to tell her that the only people from her family who'll be allowed to come would be her father in respect to his position as the captain of the Gotei 13. Rukia felt her eyes sting at the coldness of the woman she looked up to as a mother. She knew that she was a disappointment but her former sensei's coldness hurts.

They bound her hands with reiatsu controlling ropes. She felt Renji's reiatsu being overpowered by a strong reiatsu and disappearing. 'Somebody powerful just defeated Renji.' She thought to herself.

_"Don't save me Renji." Rukia told Renji just before he was imprisoned for his defeat at the hands of Ichigo. Renji spluttered, apparently swayed by Ichigo's ideals. "You swore to protect and to serve the interests of Soul Society. Be a man!" Rukia insisted. "But…" Renji still tried to counter. "Live your life for me. Be a captain. Achieve my dreams. Even if they miraculously save me, I won't be able to serve Gotei 13 as I've always dreamed. If there's one thing I ask of you. Please live out your life!" Rukia convinced him. She knew that she cannot compromise Renji's future. She didn't know how Byakuya is doing but she cannot allow more of her friends to sacrifice on her behalf. She and her father had been successful at driving the others away, it was for their sake, and she also refused to see Toshiro because the last time she saw a friend of hers who is a captain, said friend went berserk and joined in the half-cocked rescue attempt by that orange haired boy. _

As she closed her eyes and felt the powerful reiatsu, she realized that it was Byakuya. Ichimaru Taichou walked casually as the guards escorted her to Sokyoku. He leant down and whispered. "You know the offer still stands…" He grinned after saying his piece. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not as naïve as you think you know." Gin drew close once more. "I don't even need to tell you how your other friends will die right? But do you know what they do to captains who commit treason? Or even just seated officers who are very powerful? They don't just kill them by Sokyoku, you know. Last time they had a real troublesome one, they sealed him with powerful seals, the kind that requires sacrifice, then they buried him. I think they bury the traitor underneath the 1st Squad compound, but who cares. He's still alive though, just buried and probably really emaciated. You know how the stronger ones cannot really just die, seeing that we're souls and all. I wonder how long Byakuya-kun's sanity will last once they bury him? Will he be crazy by the hundredth year? Or will it take a thousand? It doesn't matter does it, since he'll still be buried alive anyway. Poor Byakuya, he won't be able to eat or see another person in thousands of years. How would you like that?" He said and afterwards he tapped her cheek as he continued on his way.

Rukia did not even bother to pretend to be unaffected this time around. She fell to her knees and sobbed, not for herself but for those children who will never see adulthood as they interfered with something they need not get involved in and for the man who sacrificed his future and his life for her.


	43. Regrets

**Regrets**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Hi boomkarakaraka05, I'm happy that you've enjoyed reading the story so far and I hope you will continue doing so. Hello BrownEyesAngel, it will take sometime given the circumstance of how they met but I promise they'll have a happy ending. Hi Rei Eien, sorry but you'll find your answer soon.

* * *

><p>His sensei watched his reactions. Yamamoto is gauging how he's taking it. The older man looked sympathetic but he ignored him. He didn't want his old sensei's pity, he wants his daughter free. He didn't understand just how cold hearted the Head Captain is. The old man had been like his father. 'He didn't even fight the verdict, all he cared about is upholding the law… If he really cared…' Shunsui thought bitterly. Shunsui was getting worried, his friend Jushiro is getting late. 'Did he manage to get it? What if he gets here too late?' Shunsui asked himself in worry.<p>

Shunsui had a lot of regrets as a father. He regrets not allowing her to learn how to ride a bike, that real world contraption that seemed too dangerous to allow his little girl to ride on. He regrets not taking her fishing as he heard some fathers taught their children how to fish and sometimes went on fishing trips. He regrets not going camping with her when she wanted to camp as she heard some people do it. He regrets not showing her around the safer districts of Rukongai, regrets not travelling or taking vacations with her more. He regrets that he had not watched her more as she was growing up. He had always been after her safety, making sure she was unharmed and he had always been off doing one thing or another, or maybe he was too busy loafing around or chasing after women. He didn't know why he was not able to do all of these things. It was always one thing or another, but none of them were really good enough reasons for him not to do these things with her. He should have done these with her, shown her more of the world around them. He has a lot of regrets but what he regrets most is he had not told her that he loves her more. He should have told her every chance he got, he should not have been discouraged by her embarrassment at his outbursts. His heart felt very heavy as he thought of these regrets.

Rukia tried to smile for him, but it was as fake as those pads Nanao places underneath her bras. His daughter was still trying to comfort him even now. He tried to return her smile but tears trickled down his eyes before he could even form one. Rukia frowned at that. If Jushiro's plan or the plan of the Ryoka works, he'd spent all of his time telling his daughter just how much he loves her every chance he'd get. The thousands of years of service to Gotei 13 didn't matter. It doesn't matter if he spent his days on the run. He doesn't even feel guilty into dragging Jushiro along for the ride and knowing that his friend will also spend the rest of his sickly days in hiding. He'll do the same for his friend because both of them knows that nobody else matters except for his little girl.

* * *

><p>He had just defeated Renji, the boy he often envied for his lack of self-restraint and the ability to express his feelings freely. Renji always had the courage to defy social norms and even declared to his friends that he loves an untouchable princess. Renji fought to the best of his strength, fought for Rukia's will and wishes. But Byakuya fought for Rukia's life. Before Rukia, he believed as Renji and Rukia herself did, that the honor and pride of Gotei 13 must be upheld above all else. But now… Rukia is the only thing that matters to him. He knew his ancestors must be rolling in their graves at his actions, but in the end none of it matter. If by some miracle, they get out of this alive, he promised himself that he'll finally tell her. He noted, that just behind him, was Ukitake Taichou, carrying some sort of odd shield. The white haired captain gave him a smile. He felt Ichigo and the others coming. They were nearby. He quickened his pace.<p>

* * *

><p>The head captain asked Rukia what she wants before she dies. Rukia smiled and said, "I know you would not be able to grant my friends' freedom or lives. So, I don't think I should bother to ask for the impossible Yamamoto Sou-taichou. Please just my father sometime off to grieve my death after I pass away." Rukia replied. The head captain nodded, unsurprised by the level-headedness of the girl. He felt a pang of regret at the waste of talent. But he knew that they had to enforce the law or the order of Soul Society would be placed in jeopardy. Rukia had a lot of regrets in life, but the only thing that came to mind was how she had not eaten all the ice cream flavors in the world. Being held by the reiatsu binding ropes, being placed on the gallows and currently floating in readiness for execution; all of these felt surreal. She was curious at the look on her father's face though, his face was tear stricken but there was something else. It was impatience. The same look he wore to his face whenever Ukitake Taichou was late. 'Uh oh… The two idiots are planning something…' She thought worriedly. As the Sokyoku transformed into the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. 'What a nice way to die…' Rukia thought to herself. But before the Sokyoku managed to land, another beautiful sight greeted her, her friend Ichigo.<p> 


	44. Aizen's Betrayal

**Aizen's Betrayal**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: **There had been some minor revisions to the previous chapter: Regrets.** I hope you can check it out again. Sorry for the inconvenience as I had not been able to do it before posting the chapter. Hello Beloved Daughter, thank you for reading this story and I'm always open to suggestions and comments. Hi boomkarakaraka05, I hope you also enjoy this chapter. Hi BrownEyesAngel and Guest reviewer, thanks for your comments. Hello Rei Eien, we'll see about that in this chapter, shall we?

* * *

><p>Perhaps to future generations of shinigamis, this day would be something out of their history books and its events would be the subject of history examinations. Rukia had always been interested in history and current events. But if you asked her right at that moment, exactly how things happened, she would not be able to give you a good answer. In fact, what she knew of what happened during that time came from second-hand perspectives. Despite the fact that she had been right at the center of it all. At that moment, however, all she knew was that the second strike of the furious Sokyoku would have killed Ichigo. She screamed at him to get away. As usual, he was stubborn and pig-headed in his refusal. What did surprise her was her captain's timely interference. She really did not expect he'll go against his mentor. 'So that's what he and otou-sama planned...' She noted almost absent-mindedly as her captain held the shield while her father pulled at the ropes and quickly destroyed the Sokyoku. Yamamoto Sou-taichou was naturally furious and moved to attack the two at sight, untroubled by those who might be hurt in the way, but Byakuya intervened, he sent off a mid-level sealing spell which the Sou-taichou brushed away with some difficulty. He turned his anger to what his eyes see as an impudent youngster. Byakuya's hand moved to the hilt of Senbonzakura.<p>

"Byakuya, you are still not fully recovered from poisoning, it would not be wise to do this right now. This isn't the right place either." Shunsui said to the younger man. Byakuya did not visibly react, almost ignoring what his former sensei said for he did not want to leave Rukia's side, seeing how Rukia would be left alone. But before he could protest, his former sensei grabbed him by his collar, after seeing killing intent in Yamamoto Sou-taichou's eyes. 'Rukia can wait a bit, the Ryoka will be able to watch out for her, but Yama-jii will really kill Byakuya for what he just did.' Shunsui thought to himself worriedly. Jushiro and Nanao also took off in Shunsui's wake while Yamamoto gave chase. Meanwhile, Ichigo effortlessly deflected the attacks of most of the lieutenants of the Gotei 13 only to be stopped by the lieutenant of the 1st Squad Sasakibe Fukotaichou whom rumors had to be as strong as any of the other captains*. Sui-feng was almost purple in anger but before she could join in the fight against Ichigo, Yoruichi fought her off.

Rukia felt exhausted at the strength of reiatsu flowing around her, almost choking with their intensity and feeling naked and helpless because of her lack of reiatsu. It was at that moment, that Renji came to cut her off from the gallows.

* * *

><p>It was at the point that everything became muddled to Rukia. She later on supposed that it was the effect of the strength of Aizen's reiatsu and powers as a hollow combined together, though nobody except the three knew it at the time. Aizen Taichou, the kindly captain of the 5th Squad ordered Renji to hand her over. Her first thought was, 'Isn't he supposed to be dead? Is he some kind of zombie?' It had been no match, Renji was tired, battered and wounded and had no fighting chance when Aizen grabbed her. The first to come to arrive amongst the captains is Komamura Taichou. But Aizen easily defeated Komamura Taichou as well. She probably lost focus around the time Ichimaru taichou let out his reiatsu, stifling almost everyone in the area.<p>

Aizen Taichou, no Aizen started talking about the Hogyoku, it was then that Rukia realized that Urahara placed something inside of her that Aizen desperately wants. The Sokyoku had been a good way of retrieving it but since Rukia's execution did not go on as planned, Aizen found another device capable of doing the same. Once he removed it from Rukia's body he ordered Ichimaru Gin to dispose of her. But before anybody could react, Byakuya shielded her body with his, deflecting Gin Ichimaru's attack but was mortally wounded in the process.

Rukia's eyes grew in shock as Byakuya held her in one arm. "Nii-sama…" Rukia was only able to gasp before Byakuya's grasp slowly weakened as he started to lose consciousness. He fell to his knees and Rukia catched his fall. "Nii-sama!" Rukia exclaimed. "Why? Why did you save me?" She asked as the man slowly sunk. He was grasping for breath and there was blood all over. Rukia felt sick. He was dying in her arms. She doesn't even know what to do given her very minimal healing training.

The tide turned to their favor as she saw the other captains and lieutenants arrive. Unfortunately, they were not able to apprehend the three. But all of Rukia's attention was on Byakuya who laid dying in her arms. He was taken away by the fourth division members to be healed. Rukia protested, wanting to stay by his side. But as Unohana Taichou approached him to treat him, he started calling for Rukia. Unohana Taichou motioned for the girl to come near. "There is something I want to tell you…" Byakuya began.

A/N: Yamamoto once noted that his shikai and bankai were really strong, so how was Ichigo able to defeat him so easily during the earlier arc?


	45. Hope

**Hope**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: This chapter is primarily told in flashbacks. Hello BrownEyesAngel and boomkarakaraka05, I hope you get your answers in this chapter.

* * *

><p><em>In the end, the Shiba siblings understood why Rukia did what she did. Why she transferred her powers to Ichigo and why she had to break the rules for him. It was all because of Kaien, who looked so much like Ichigo. Kukaku punched her when Rukia finally came to apologize because she took so long. Rukia didn't know why she had not apologized earlier herself but the burden on her shoulders slowly eased. If only Byakuya will wake up soon…<em>

The only time Rukia left his side in the infirmary was to bid Ichigo and the others goodbye. They left Seireitei a day after Rukia's family held a feast for them in the Kyouraku manor, after the Kyourakus insisted that they stay for a week of rest at the Kyouraku compound. The entire clan, including the servants of the household treated the "heroes" of Soul Society royally. The clan invited most of the officers of the 11th Squad, the Shiba siblings and ironically the very officers of the Gotei 13 who fought against them for the celebration. However, they were unable to persuade Rukia to attend the feast but they understood her reason as she stayed in the infirmary room where Byakuya was confined.

She watched with pride as her captain gave Ichigo the substitute shinigami badge. She thanked them for saving her, but the emptiness she felt in her heart while she was imprisoned was still lodged deep in her chest. It was because of Byakuya. He was still unconscious in the 4th Squad's infirmary, the only comfort she had was Unohana Taichou's assurance that he will pull through and was only in a healing coma. Her grandmother took to bringing her meals, toiletries and change of clothing in Byakuya's infirmary room. The food her grandmother brought were now prepared by the Kyouraku household cooks. There had been some visitors from the Kuchiki family but they all looked at her with thinly veiled hatred, showing that they, like she herself, blames her for landing him in this condition. There had been others, like Rika, one of the Kuchiki elders who did not blame her and instead expressed gratitude that she stayed with Kuchiki Taichou when he needs her.

Her former mentor, Sui-Feng once visited to apologize. The older woman told her about Yoruichi, how she felt abandoned and forgotten by her own mentor whom she felt betrayed the very ideals of what she herself instilled in Sui-Feng as a child. Rukia understood. She felt that Sui-Feng abandoned her too, but she knew that Sui-Feng's situation was worse off because she was literally raised by Yoruichi and grew up idolizing and imitating the former 2nd Squad captain. Now, though, the two were able to move on from it and Sui-Feng felt whole again. Rukia forgave her and told her that she could never remain angry or resent the woman who taught her everything she knows. Rukia almost felt lighter but her heart still felt heavy because Byakuya remained sleeping.

_"You knew how I sought you out because you look like her?" Byakuya asked, his voice raspy from blood loss and from pain. "Byakuya nii-sama, don't waste your voice. You need to be healed." Rukia interrupted. "No, listen… please…" He begged. "You were never Hisana in my eyes. You were always Rukia. You're not her. Never saw you as a replacement. I fought it too much and denied it for so long, but I can't die without telling you that I love you Rukia. Love you for almost 40 years now… Not as my imouto, never as my imouto and not as a friend either…" Byakuya said before losing strength and succumbing to unconsciousness. 'Thank you for helping me save her, Kurosaki Ichigo.' He thought to himself as he looked at the boy being healed by Orihime. Rukia cried as her father sat beside her while rubbing her back in efforts to console her._

He was now out of danger, from both the poisons and the stab to his chest, which barely missed his heart. Rukia grew cold at the thought that he almost died. 'He loves me and not as a sister…' Rukia did not know what to do with that confession. She gave would mull on this thought for the next few days as she watched over him.

Two others of Rukia's friends who were in the infirmary were Toshiro Hitsugaya and Renji Abarai. Their other friends visited all three, bringing food to Renji and asking about how Toshiro and Byakuya are doing. Momo Hinamori was also recuperating, but was catatonic and depressed. Frankly, Rukia couldn't stand her at that moment. All she could think about was how easy Momo turned on her childhood friend, the one who gave her all his love. 'But I am not so different am I?' Rukia censured herself. 'How could I have been so blind?' She asked herself as she tucked Byakuya's hair away from his face.

_Byakuya rowed the tiny boat, they were nearing their destination. Rukia felt queasy, regretting ever making that agreement to eat a meal with him once a month. It wasn't that she was scared of swimming; she just didn't know how to swim. She started panicking. Perhaps it was her shaking out of fear added which unbalanced the food they brought for a tiny picnic at the small islet in the middle of the lake or it could just be a horrible way of fate to punish her for some crime she committed in the previous life but the boat capsized. The water was so deep, she gasped for air, struggled and sank. Byakuya quickly swam towards her. She grabbed him, almost drowning him in the process in her desperation. Being a logical person, Byakuya swam down, Rukia panicked and started struggling again. Before she could actually drown, she felt a warm hand wrap around her waist. Byakuya held her as she swam. "I won't let you go. I'll never let you go…" _

Rukia held his hand, it was soft, despite the numerous odd calluses which showed how hard he dedicated himself to swordsmanship. She placed it on her cheek.

_"What are you doing?" That irritatingly knowing voice asked for the nth time. "Trying to see if Ukitake Taichou would take off his clothes..." Rukia answered without bothering to removed her eyes from her binoculars. It was her most favorite real world invention. Byakuya sat beside her. "Why do you love him?" He asked seemingly exasperated and tired. 'We all have our stressful days, I suppose he would, too. But why won't he just go home instead of sitting with me here?' Rukia asked herself and turned to look at him. "Because he's nice, because he's sweet and treats people with care. He's gentlemanly and he's courteous. The list goes on and on…" Rukia answered glaring at her friend. "Why else would you love someone?" Rukia asked. Byakuya stared at the night sky. "Because you do… Because you can't help but love someone no matter how cruel or how insensitive she is. No matter how the person you love tears your heart to bits and steps on it every single time you're with her. You just come back the next day and still hand your bloody battered heart on a platter, hoping that one day, she will notice your existence and maybe see how you feel for her…" He answered uncharacteristically, his eyes narrowed and his lips set in a single line. Rukia hugged him and wondered at this weird out of character scene, before shrugging it off. "There… there… Onii-sama, you're like the most handsome guy in Seireitei and if the person you like won't notice you. It's her loss? Yes?" She said rubbing his back. She thought of a suggestion to help her friend out. "Why don't you pretend to date someone else or I don't know say you like someone else? Maybe she'll get jealous and…" Byakuya grabbed her hand with an almost surprising force that had Rukia been a non-combatant, the hold would have hurt her. "I am not inconstant in my affections. Nor would I force something false out of her. I will only accept her feelings if they are true. Not because she wants to compete or any other such shallow reasons…" He withdrew his hold on her arm after he saw how tight he held her. "I just need her to listen." He continued in a softer voice that Rukia almost did not catch. She hugged Byakuya, feeling sad at his predicament and kissed his cheek. At first he stiffened, but he soon relaxed and placed an arm around her. She smiled at him before continuing to do her "Ukitake-Taichou Watching" activity for the night._

"I'm sorry Byakuya. I did not listen. I know you've shown me how much you love me, but I was blind, stupid and selfish. Please forgive me? I know I could love you. I'm near in-love with you. It's not gratitude. I've been feeling this way for sometime but I've been afraid to explore it since you once said there's this girl whom you cared for unconditionally and I never dreamed it was me. It's not even the silly crush I've harbored for Ukitake Taichou either. Give me some more time to get to know you and to explore a proper relationship with you that has nothing to do with stalking Ukitake Taichou." Rukia told Byakuya. She knows he wouldn't hear or if he did, he would remember. She took this opportunity because she did not know how things would be like between them once he wakes up. "Then, will it be alright if I court you properly, Kyouraku Rukia?" A voice weak from days of not being used asked. Rukia looked at his slate gray eyes and smiled for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. Tears fell from her eyes as she carefully hugged Byakuya who slowly raised an arm to return her hug.


	46. A Whole Cluster of Nonsense

**A Whole Cluster of Nonsense**

A/N: Short stories from past and present for this storyline.

Hi pol-anka, thank you for appreciating the previous chapter. Hello Rei Eien, I don't know how or if I can get him to say it. There's my problem, Byakuya in my story refused to budge because he thinks he would be destroying the foundation of Rukia's personality and her family life if he says the truth to either Rukia or her father because her father might tell her. Hi Brown Eyes Angel, Aizen's still not defeated. :p Hello Guest reviewer, thank you for enjoying the story but I must apologize this story is not a Toshiro/ Rukia one. Hello boomkarakaraka05, what can I say? I'm a cheesy person. I will try to make my next update longer than my usual.

* * *

><p><strong>The Kyouraku Family<strong>

Ryuki removed his sandals at the doorstep of the manor. He closed his eyes as he felt the strong reiatsu of a little boy no higher than his waist. "I'll get you this time, Otou-sama!" The boisterous boy shouted as he attacked his father from a high ledge. Ryukia shunpoed and grabbed Shunsui by the collar and continued to walk while his hand held the collar of the young boy. Shunsui struggled in his hold but could not get off. Ryuki laughed. He grabbed the bokken from the boy and gently placed the boy on the floor. Shunsui scowled at him. "You're no fun otou-sama!" He complained. "Why don't you play with your aniki?" Ryuki sighed and asked. "Because he doesn't like playing with swords…" Shunsui grumbled as he sulked in a corner.

Nadeshiko came running as soon as she heard his voice. "Anata! You're home!" She exclaimed. Ryuki kissed her while Shunsui gagged at his parents' display of affection. Ryukia laughed as he hugged his wife. "You'll understand how your mother and I feel, someday, when you get someone special."

Nadeshiko bid the servants to prepare the evening meal. Ryo came down and greeted his father as both he and the younger Shunsui settled down for their dinner. Ryuki looked at his wife and his sons, he was grateful for his family and for the love they share and wish that they would still have this throughout their long lives.

* * *

><p><strong>A Chance Meeting<strong>

One of Rukia's favorite hobby is to run away from her maid servants after training from the 2nd Squad. She was just a small child but she was quicker than the serving maids her grandmother assigned to her. She had yet to learn shunpo though and her grandmother dreads the day she masters this skill. She was, perhaps, going too fast as she had not seen the boy in her path.

Byakuya suppressed the need to howl in pain as a girl head butted his groin. The girl panicked and looked at him with a finger on her lips. She grabbed his hand and ducked in an alley. The boy narrowed his eyes at the girl. "What's your name?" He asked. "My name is Ru-chan." The girl replied her eyes also narrowing at him. "Please watch your step next time. I was really hurt." The boy admonished the girl slightly. He couldn't really get angry at such a small child, looking at her he noticed how cute she is, looking just like a porcelain doll with the most beautiful purple eyes. He didn't know it at the time but those eyes will be his undoing and an unconscious standard he would set for years to come. "Sorry…" The girl answered. "Why are you running away from them?" He asked. "They want me to do calligraphy." She answered sullenly. "But calligraphy is a very relaxing. It will help you remain calm." The boy answered. "You sound an old man." Ru-chan replied. The boy nodded. "I have to. I will be the next head of my clan." He countered solemnly.

Rukia looked at the boy. He looked really serious. She imagined him wearing the formal robes of her grandfather who is the head of their clan and laughed. The boy frowned and looked at her quizzically. "Why are you laughing?" He asked. "Can't… imagine you… with formal robes…" Rukia giggled. The boy had to laugh at that. "Of course I won't be the head of the clan now. Not for many more years." He said smiling.

Byakuya looked at the quickly darkening sky. Evening is about to set in. He heard the girl's servants calling for Ru-chan,who after all is a little more than a toddler. "Good bye Ru-chan." He said at the little girl. "Good bye onii-san." Rukia greeted back, forgetting to ask the name of the boy.

Rukia would escape from her maid servants and tutors time and again, but she won't encounter that boy again because he would soon enter the Academy despite his youth, because of his own insistence. All his spare time would be spent in training, future preparations as head of the clan and to be a strong shinigami. That will be the last time Byakuya would laugh out loud in a long time, because the next time he would, would be when they became friends once more. Most residents of Seireitei have long lives and long memories; but these two, one an adolescent while the other almost a toddler will forget the first time they've met more than a century before and how they became friends a long time ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Visiting Granny<strong>

Toshiro Hitsugaya had been raised by an old woman in the 10th District of Rukongai. He was practically forced to join the Academy because his reiatsu is literally killing her and others around him. He had to learn control and the best way to do it is to go to school for it. Unlike Momo who had always been busy ever since joining the 5th Squad, Toshiro found the time to visit Granny every now and then. This time two of his friends tagged along.

They found the old woman, running after a young boy whom Toshiro quickly caught and handed back to granny for scolding. The old woman forgot that she was supposed to scold the boy when she saw Toshiro. She was also happy that he brought his friends with him and had not been ashamed to introduce her to his new friends. Toshiro quickly introduced Rukia Kyouraku the 4th seat of the 13th Squad and Byakuya Kuchiki, the current captain of the 6th Squad. Granny felt ashamed at the shabbiness of her accommodations when she found out that they were officers. She's quite too weak to do heavier cleaning and had not been able to repair the some of the things in the house. The two immediately assured her that it was a lovely home. The three officers enjoyed the meal, which they've brought with them, and shared with Granny and the two boys that Granny now takes care of.

Toshiro had been quick to warn Rukia and Byakuya after they left that Granny does not like to be "helped" out of charity or pity. The help that he gave her comes in form of food and supplies because that's all she would receive. She might feel insulted if the two interfered. Both nodded and said that they understood. The next time Toshiro visited with the intent to fix the roof however, he found that the roof had been replaced. Granny and the boys said they didn't know how it happened but when they woke up, the new roof was just there. It was properly insulated too.

The house also looked sparkly and clean. Granny said that Rukia and Byakuya dropped by and that they also brought friends. Rukia bullied the two boys in granny's care into doing the laundry and cleaning while Byakuya, Renji, Hisagi and Kira repaired the fence and rest of the house. Rukia mended some patched clothing and Rangiku swept the yard. Granny allowed them because they were Toshiro's friends. Granny didn't know what Rukia said to the two boys but they had been quite diligent in doing the chores ever since. Not for the first time since meeting them, Toshiro appreciated how good his friends are.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanao<strong>

She grew up in the 8th Squad's care, a child whom their kind hearted captain and defected lieutenant took care of. Nanao Ise envied Rukia Kyouraku ever since she met her. It was not her looks, her porcelain like skin or doll like features. It was not even her wealth or her sociability. What Nanao envied was how Kyouraku Taichou loves his daughter.

That love can be seen in small things, like that portrait of Rukia as a toddler wearing elaborate multi-layered kimono on the prominent wall of his office or that small picture in a frame of the two of them on his desk. Rukia did not look happy to have her picture taken with her father while her father was all smiles. She must have been ashamed of the matching shirts her father forced her to wear.

Kyouraku Taichou always told people how beautiful and smart his daughter is, how gifted she is at kido and how skilled she is in household management and the things that ladies need to learn. He often boasted about his daughter.

But her feeling of jealousy for the Kyouraku heiress ended soon after it began. She noticed Rukia glaring daggers at her. Neither the girl's prominent family or fear that her adoring father would get angry at her placed fear in Nanao's heart, her curiosity was by far greater. "Why are angry with me?" She asked in a matter of fact way that only a child could ask. "Because you keep on stealing my father…" Rukia replied her glare not softening. Nanao was just a bit older and honestly she could relate. After all, she felt possessive of the man who took care of her as his own. Yes, she probably spent more time around him, running errands for the squad, than he did with his own daughter.

Rukia would soon get over her jealousy of Nanao and the time her father spent with the younger girl, as her father explained to her that Nanao, like most people in Soul Society did not have a family of her own. Nanao would also get over her jealousy of Rukia, because she did spend more time with the girl's father and if he stayed late in the 8th Squad's compound as he often did, he would even tell her a bedtime story, which Rukia said he rarely. But sometimes, Nanao would still wish that she was Rukia if only to have that wonderful infuriating man as her father every time the man would show how much he is willing to do for his daughter and just how much he loves his child. Kyouraku Shunsui might be a lazy bum who requires nagging to see through his paper works, but she thinks he is definitely a good father.


	47. A First Date

**A First Date**

A/N: Hi FleurSuoh, I hope this chapter is up to par. Hello BrownEyesAngel, thank you for appreciating the clips. :) Hi boomkarakaraka05, I thought of you while I wrote this chapter. Hello Rei Eien, yes, that's a possibility too. But I need to work on the Jushiro/ Rukia one first. For everyone else who might come across this message, thank you for reading my story!

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks to the day that Byakuya woke up from the 4th Squad's infirmary. Seireitei was in a flurry of construction, the repairs from the damages wrought in Seireitei resulted to several renovations on most buildings destroyed and reconstructions in others. There are those like Toshiro Hitsugaya who was busily training, wanting to become stronger in order be better equipped when the time comes for Soul Society to confront the traitors who betrayed what Gotei 13 stood for. Some like Hisagi Shuhei and Kira Izuru stepped forward in order to help their respective squads get over how their captains betrayed them and to catch wind if the betrayal went deeper than just the three former captains. There are those like Momo Hinamori who cannot move past the betrayal just yet. Then, there are some like Shunsui Kyouraku and his family who are not quite over the elation of their child's survival despite what should have been her death sentence. There are those like Ukitake Jushiro who suffered their loss in silence, the walls of his room, being the only witness to his sorrow and loss. Then, there are those like Byakuya Kuchiki and Rukia Kyouraku who felt that life is too brief, despite the extended lifespan of a soul, to waste in wondering "what might have beens".<p>

It wasn't as if it would be the first dinner they would have together, nor is it because he felt her family or she might not approve of him, but Byakuya never felt as nervous as he did today. It was not even a formal dinner, she didn't enjoy those much. They would just go to the newly built carnival in the 7th District of Rukongai and see where they could eat dinner. He felt the urge to fidget. She insisted they wore civilian clothing as his uniform as captain and hers as lieutenant would attract too much attention.

The first thing her father did as soon as Byakuya was led into the room was to warn her that if he did not bring Rukia home before 10 pm, he'd die a most painful death. Kyouraku Taichou usually did not bother to give a curfew, but Byakuya supposed it was because of the difference in his and Rukia's relationship. Byakuya knew that the threat was serious but instead of scaring him, it elated him as it was a reminder of the change in his life with Rukia. Lady Nadeshiko had been so excited in telling him that she "helped" prepare her granddaughter for their first date. While Lord Ryuki grunted that something that sounded suspiciously like "the snake had been moving in long before we were aware". Her uncle Ryo was spouting some nonsense. But all of these reactions fell from Byakuya's mind as soon as he saw Rukia. She was dressed in a beautiful light kimono and her short hair had been tied back.

That hair almost cost him a heart attack. He literally thought that his life and relationship with Rukia had been a dream, because when he woke up from his hospital bed, he thought he saw Hisana sitting by his bedside. When he blinked and heard her say the sweet things she said about not listening to him and almost being in love with him, he felt better. He knew just then that what he had with Hisana could not compare, as similar as they look, his relationship with Rukia was deeper, created by years of companionship. Because even if she did not fall in love with him, he knew she cared more about him and knew him better than his former wife did. Of course their years of friendship did that. But it wasn't just that. It was Rukia's innate ability to listen and appreciate the people around her. It was her capability to understand and to listen that really drove the arrow of love in his heart deeper. He knew for certain, in that moment, that Rukia was his everything.

Apparently, he had been staring too long because Rukia took his hand and tugged at it. He felt warmness spread across his face. They have had more physical contact in forms of hugs and friendly pecks on his cheeks (from Rukia's part) and an occasional kiss on Rukia's head (from his), but those were just friendly touches (at least on Rukia's part) but this is the first time they held hands in a date. Byakuya was courting Rukia in the traditional way, but the girl's brush with death made her determined not to waste time and said that they should also date so they could see if they were compatible in a romantic relationship. That being said, this was also the first "real" date that Byakuya ever went to*. His thoughts were interrupted when Rukia tugged at his hand again and bid her farewell to her family. "We'll be off now! Good bye Grandfather, grandmother, father and ugly uncle!" Rukia said cheerfully. Ryuki grunted while Shunsui merely nodded and scowled at Byakuya. Nadeshiko's smile widened into a grin while Ryo pouted. "I'm not ugly!" Rukia laughed as she grabbed Byakuya and shunpoed out of the manor.

"So where do we go?" Rukia asked. "There is a carnival in the 7th Rukongai District in the West and I was hoping that..." Byakuya said but was interrupted by the mischievous look on Rukia's eyes as she leaned up and kissed him on his lips before she shunpoed away to the direction Byakuya indicated. Byakuya touched his lips, a small smile forming on it. He then shunpoed off to the direction Rukia went to, intent on catching her and returning her kiss with one of his own.

* * *

><p>They sat in a small sushi bar in the 7th District, after they finished touring the carnival. Rukia waited for their drinks while she eyed Byakuya whose mind was apparently on something else. "What's bothering you, Byakuya?" Rukia asked Byakuya was about to deny that there was nothing bothering him until he saw the probing look on Rukia's eyes. It was a glint present on Nadeshiko's own eyes when she wants to know something. Even though they were not related by blood, it was obvious that Rukia was raised by the older woman given the similarity in their expressions.<p>

_"You love my granddaughter, yes?" Nadeshiko asked him after she and Yoruichi finished smuggling him out of the 4th Squad and settling him in one of the houses in the Kyouraku compound. Byakuya was about to answer her with the answer he gave Yoruichi but was stopped by the glint in Nadeshiko's eyes. He feared that the old woman may not be above torturing him for the information she sought for. "Yes, I do." He replied instead. Nadeshiko nodded. "Good. Now what do you want to do with that?" She asked._

Byakuya answered that he would fight with all that he have just to get rescue her. Nadeshiko had been satisfied with that. But at that moment, he knew that once Rukia's amenable to it, he would marry her and hopefully start a family with her. But he had not thought of other things back then. Upon waking up, he overheard her say that she was "almost" in love with him. She had been in love with Ukitake Taichou for a long time. Is she over the older man? Will she ever "completely" fall in love with him? Did he have a chance? Or was it despite her stating otherwise, an affection that sprung from gratitude?

Rukia, exhibited just then, the very trait that made him fall in love with her in the first place. "I understand now." She told him, her eyes softening. "You feel as if all of this is just because I was grateful to you for saving my life. But that's not the reason why I started falling in love with you. It's because you have always been there and there's really no reason for me to fall in love with you because you're everything I've been avoiding. You're from a noble lord with a lot of responsibilities and with a noble family who would probably drive me insane in the long run. I think I may have fallen in love with you because you gave me no choice." Rukia said jokingly. Byakuya, whose eyes grew wide at the revelation, cupped her face and gave her another kiss, which was quite uncharacteristic of him given that they were in a public place.

"What of Ukitake Taichou?" He asked, remembering his worry. "I'll always have a place for my heart for him. But not in the way I feel for you. He was a childhood ideal. The prince charming of any girl's dreams but my dreams of him were that of a child's. I... I don't see him in the way I see you. I don't know how to explain but..." Rukia was cut off by Byakuya placing his index finger to her lips and kissed her forehead in the same manner that he did before. Only it was different, all of this is different. He understood her quite well, he knew just how she feels. It gave him an assurance that she sees him as man and that she loves him back. It was more than he'd ever had before.


	48. Musings

**Musings**

A/N: Hi BrownEyesAngel, I might after I'm finished with this. :) Hello Rei Eien, I hope you'll find this chapter good too. Hi Boomkarakaraka05, this is not a date but I hope this would be good enough. Hello Itifal, don't worry we've all done that, one time or another. OMG! Thanks! Somebody actually read that? I wrote it as a sort of draft for a Jushiro/ Rukia story line. I hope that you continue to enjoy this one for now. For everyone else who might encounter this message, hope you like this chapter.

**Renji: Moving On**

Everyone in their batch in Shinoreijutsuin knew of Renji's near worship of Rukia Kyouraku, his unreachable star, whom he initially irritated trying to get a rise out of her and when she maintained her coolness and still extended her friendship to him despite the unwritten social norms that the nobility must not associate with the commoners, his admiration grew for her and eventually developed into something more. Which was why he hated Byakuya when the man started hanging out with Rukia. It was not even because the man was a noble, a friend of theirs, Kira Izuru is from a noble family after all. It had always been about Rukia.

However, even before there had been an issue with Rukia, from the moment Byakuya stepped foot in the Academy to inspect the then seniors, Renji was in awe of the man's sheer power. Thus, he set that man to be a gauge. Byakuya had always been the standard he aimed to surpass, a warrior he respected, perhaps even more than he did his old captain. Eventually, he became the hanger on in their group whom Renji alternately gets irritated with and envied. But when he became the lieutenant of the said man and worked closely with him, that respect grew, it was not just because of more testaments to the man's power but in his ability to organize his life and balance his responsibilities without growing slack in his training and hanging out with friends as he had been known to do lately.

While Renji had been jealous in the beginning, he started to realize that the man really loves Rukia and because of that, he could accept Rukia's choice. It still hurts however and he figures, spending time in the Real World on this new assignment might help him recover and move on. He was really glad that Kuchiki Taichou allowed his this assignation. The man was really quite understanding of his subordinates, even though he doesn't let it show.

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya and Rukia: Arrangements<strong>

A/N: Once again, inspired by **"Breath of Silence"** by **Lady Azar de Tameran**

"You do understand that I do not intend to get married anytime soon, right Byakuya? I still want that two years of "getting to know" each other that you promised me." Rukia said as she continued to sign some documents. It was late in the afternoon and was past office hours, thus Byakuya brought his paper works and merely continued working in the Kyouraku manor alongside Rukia who was finishing her own work.

"I do understand, because I promised after all, but I was merely asking when would you like to have our wedding." Byakuya replied without looking up from his paperwork. "I'd like to be married when the sakura blossoms are in full view so our reception can also be a sakura blossom watching party." Rukia replied dreamily. Byakuya nodded. "Is there anything else you'd like to change?" Byakuya asked. "You mean in our wedding ceremony? No, it would be a traditional one. Otherwise, my grandfather would tie me up by my ankle and hang me up." Rukia replied frowning a bit at whatever she read.

"But what about what you like? It is a girl's dream to be married after all." Byakuya said frowning at her lack of interest. Rukia nodded. "I've always dreamed of a traditional wedding. I'm old-fashioned that way." Rukia answered. Byakuya stared at her while Rukia continued to read the material she was holding. He had been staring at her for a few minutes before she looked up again. "What?" Rukia asked a bit impatiently. "You went against the tradition, with regards to going out with me on dates, instead of following the traditional courting rites. Why aren't you fighting to change the wedding ceremony?" Byakuya asked curiously. "Because the traditional wedding isn't just my dream. It's my clan's dream and of course my grandmother, that I want it to go as perfectly as possible." Rukia answered. Byakuya looked up at that and nodded his understanding and returned to his work.

"But there's some things I do want to change with regards to our married life that does defy the noble tradition." Byakuya quickly looked up at that, his eyes wide. With the exception of going out on dates, whenever Rukia wants to change something, it requires a lot of work for those concerned, like the by-hand renovation she made on the lake house owned by the Kyourakus. She involved all of her friends on that one. "I don't want a separate room..." Rukia said so softly that Byakuya missed what she said. She was blushing furiously and looked down on the floor, unable to look at him. "I beg pardon, I did not hear..." Byakuya urged her to repeat what she said. "I don't want to sleep in a separate room with you." Rukia said still unable to look at him. "I... I know it's not common for noble married couples and all but my grandparents always shared a room and..." She continued on almost stammering and her voice gradually got soft and almost became a whisper.

_He wants her to say his name, to look at him and see him. She never said his name in passion or in love. He wants nothing more, just that little bit. But, she won't give that to him. Hisana often left his room with a look on her face that made him feel as if he soiled her. Made him feel that the love he feels for her is wrong and unwanted. When he's feeling bitter, he'd even akin himself to a patron to a streetwalker. He supposed that's how she looked at it. It was during those times of bitterness that loneliness of his room became more bearable than the loneliness he felt in her company. _

Byakuya couldn't help himself but smile at the request. He placed a finger on her chin and gently urged her to look at him. She was blushing red. Byakuya kissed her lips softly, which deepened a bit. "Byakuya..." Rukia sighed his name and looked at him dreamily. He kissed her again, even deeper than they kissed just a while before. But despite all of his speed and talents as a powerful captain, it seemed he under estimated a father's protectiveness or perhaps he was distracted by the kiss as Shunsui landed a wooden sandal on his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Shunsui: Daughter Stealer<strong>

_"Daddy, would I have to leave our home when I get married?" Rukia asked worriedly as her engagement with Byakuya was finalized. "No, not unless you'd want to. I don't care where that boy sleeps but as long as you want to stay in our home, you'll stay here." Shunsui answered pointedly ignoring his mother's and the Elder Ayame's frown. "Don't promise that to her, you know that only her second child would be able to..." Ayame whispered but was interrupted by Rukia's excited chatter. "Can our babies stay here too?" Rukia asked. Shunsui nodded and picked up his little girl, his throat feeling constricted at the rush of emotions. 'Why did father have to engage Rukia at such a young age?' He asked himself. Of course he knew the answer to that, given that Kuchiki Byakuya would easily be snapped up by an heiress of another noble clan, but he still feels that his baby girl is too young. The age of consent is too young to be married. _

Rukia had been five decades past the age of consent. Byakuya married his first wife just a little before Rukia came to the hundred year point that there were some rumors he got married deliberately to avoid being married to Rukia as an act of rebelliousness. Now, fifty years later, Shunsui still felt that his little girl is too young to be married. He wondered how humans can easily give away their daughters at such a young age, though their age of maturity arrives sooner than for those in Soul Society, he still believes that teenagers must never be married.

Then, he saw the most horrible thing a father could ever see. Byakuya was sucking out Rukia's soul and there was tongue involved! If his old-fashioned father, Ryuki saw it, he might have released his zanpaktou and chased Byakuya out of the property. But if he said a word to his father about it, his mother would admonish him for interfering and would probably confiscate all of his sake. Ryo might say he's jealous because he does not have anyone to kiss. So he did the first thing that came to mind and threw his wooden sandal on that daughter-stealer's head. After the wood made contact he said that dinner was ready.

The dinner had been prepared and everyone in the family, except for his father who had to arrange some matters over in another part of their property, and his daughter's guest are called in the dining room. Shunsui glared at the handsome noble who walked in after his daughter. He knew right then and there that the devil is not red-faced, nor is he ugly and horned. The devil is handsome, has good complexion, is tall and is currently wearing a captain's haori over his shinigami uniform.

After dinner was over and that daughter-stealer went home, Rukia sat beside him in his usual spot overlooking their yard as usual. But instead of offering her tea, she placed a hand on his arm. "Otou-sama, don't get so angry at Byakuya. Think of it this way. You are not losing a daughter, but gaining a son." She said comfortingly. Shunsui could not trust himself to speak. Rukia hugged him. He smiled at a new train of thought that entered his mind. With any luck, Rukia could have a whole bunch of children, grandchildren he could spoil and not be responsible for in terms of discipline and behavior. He grinned at the possibilities of a grandson accompanying him in his chase of women. Rukia saw the grin form on his face and understood just what he's thinking about. She smacked his arm. "Don't think you can bring any son of mine to your escapades. It was bad enough that you brought me along." She warned. He nodded, smiled and placated her with empty words. Rukia sighed at that. But right then, he was at the process of accepting that perhaps having a handsome son-in-law would be good in that he'd have a handsome grandsons/ side-kicks in the future. Shunsui smiled even after Rukia left to prepare for sleep. 'Life's really sweet!' He thought thinking of the girls he and his future grandsons would encounter.

* * *

><p><strong>Rangiku<strong>

Matsumoto looked out of the window of her room in the barracks of the Tenth Squad and thought of Gin Ichimaru, the boy whom she loved growing up and the man she'd lost because of the complexities of the demands of power. She thought of the betrayal of the three captains and realized eventually as many did, that the events a century or so back was in most probability also orchestrated by Aizen and his cronies.

Things kept on changing and life kept spinning but it seemed to stop for her. She knew that she wasn't the only one affected by the betrayal of the three captains. Shuhei Hisagi and Kira Izuru were busy weeding out potential problems caused by the defection and doing damage control in their respective squads that it distracted them from their feeling of being betrayed. As for Momo, Rangiku felt she deserved it after the years of ill treatment she dished out on Hitsugaya Taichou.

Hitsugaya Taichou is another matter. Rangiku understood his guilt and his feeling of weakness. But she just can't understand Momo Hinamori. At first she blamed Toshiro Hitsugaya, when, let's face it, Hitsugaya did not have any motive to kill Aizen. Then, she blamed him for being unable to save her "Aizen-sama" because according to her, Aizen had merely been a pawn of Gin and was only forced to do the latter's bidding. Momo should have heard enough, figured enough and with that little brain of hers understood enough to know that it was all Aizen's doing.

There had been those who were able to have a second chance. Rukia, who had in reality broke a major law was allowed to go free given the mistrial and the events that led to it. Then, there was Byakuya who finally had the chance to reveal that he loves Rukia. Rangiku could have shaken both of them for the time they could have spent together. She thought of Gin and how she wished that they remained in the streets of Rukongai. How could he do this to her? To Kira? To everyone who trusted him.

She thought back of the days when they were still children, living together in Rukongai and how much she loved and trusted him, more than she ever loved and trusted anyone. Will she ever learn to love and trust anyone else again?


	49. Preparing for War

**Preparing for War**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Sorry for the late update, had a family emergency which I had to tend to for some days. Checking papers and submitting papers for a journal does not help either. Hi BrownEyesAngel, I deliberately did not have a Toshiro clip because I would have a whole chapter during the Aizen bit just for him. Hello Rei Eien, here's an Ukitake musing for you. Hello boomkarakaraka05, I guess he can be bold given that they're dating and is currently engaged of some sorts. Hi FleurSuoh and the two Guest reviewers, I hope you and the rest of those who would come across this chapter would enjoy this although this chapter is really just a transition one.

* * *

><p><strong>Regrets<strong>

If the Soul King is the lynch pin of existence, Soul Society and Seireitei in the center of it is the reason for the continuous balance in the different worlds. The job of the Gotei 13 is maintaining that balance. Ever since Seireitei found out Aizen's deception, they had been quite overwhelmed with backtracking just how far the deception and treason went. Cases and files had been reviewed, performances and analysis of the different personnel not only from the squads of the captain who defected but from the other squads as well, had been reviewed, and as a precaution, the defense and ways to enter Soul Society had been strictly monitored and reviewed. Each hole, nook and cranny had been searched for possible leads in what Aizen would do next. The shinigami trained harder, some with the lead of Hitsugaya were sent to the real world to follow up on Renji's reports of increased activities while the rest are now knee deep in paper works.

Rukia's eyes looked red and she looked really tired. She had been up all night, trying to finish not only her own work but that of her captain's who was absent for a few days due to his illness. She just gave the two third seats some time off because if she didn't it's either she would go crazy and kill them or try to kill herself. Jushiro patted her back sympathetically as he settled down in his own desk to catch up on work.

Jushiro looked at his lieutenant. He had just realized how much things changed while at the same time they didn't change at all, externally at least. Rukia still gave him the tea she usually gave him, she would still serve him lunch as she took her own during lunch time and she still treated him as she did before, courteously and respectfully. But something's missing.

She didn't look at him in the same way as she did before. She doesn't blush anymore whenever their eyes meet or their fingers accidentally blush as she serves him his meals and tea. She didn't steal glances at him anymore. He was still pondering on the changes between them while he worked that he did not notice the time. He then felt Byakuya's reiatsu in front of the building. Even that was usual. Rukia got up and took her things and gave Jushiro his customary kiss on the cheek before she left. "Good bye Ju-ojisan. Please don't stay out in the office too late." She bid him as she went to go with a smile on her face. That smile looked so similar yet there's something missing, making as different as possible with the smiles she used to give him.

It was in those simple words that the change between their relationship had been summarized. 'Ojisan.' Jushiro Ukitake thought to himself. He was back to being her uncle after decades of being her object of affection, which he ignored in all those decades. 'It's for her own good.' He insisted to himself as he prepared to go home. If loving her meant letting her go to someone better, why is it that he feels his heart breaking every time he notices that he is no longer the sun in her life? She's marrying Byakuya. Their engagement is about to become official. They look good together and he knew that it was the best for her. Besides, it's too late for regrets and wondering what might have been.

His thoughts were interrupted by a report that Inoue Orihime willingly went with Arrancars.

* * *

><p><strong>A Friend<strong>

Rukia was not included in the group of Shinigami assigned to the real world and Byakuya had been tasked with retrieving Renji and others who had been assigned in the real world. Now, looking into Rukia's eyes he knew that she will go with Ichigo and Renji to retrieve Orihime. He had just mentioned the tactical possibility that Aizen's group might have gotten Inoue in order to divide the possible resources that Seireitei might have. Whether she came willingly or not is another matter. As it was he knew that he wanted to go with Rukia and had been about to say that he would come with them until Rukia interrupted him. "This is my battle Byakuya. You are a captain. You have other responsibilities. I don't think Soul Society can afford to divide its resources." She said. Byakuya did not say a word as he handed her two cloaks. "The nights of Hueco Mundo can be chilly." He merely said as he thought of ways he could be assigned to Hueco Mundo for the upcoming battle. Rukia felt tears in her eyes as Byakuya left to report to the Head Captain's office. She knew that he understood that they are both needed, but in different ways.

Her grandmother took one look at her and started packing food and other provisions for her and her friends. Her father had, like Byakuya, already been summoned to a captain's meeting. Her grandfather retrieved an old map, which might have been over hundreds of years old, but might help them navigate through Hueco Mundo. Her uncle was trying to dissuade her from going but one word from her grandmother and grandfather about paying debts to those who helped them hushed him.

Orihime Inoue had always been a good friend. She's admittedly not too bright nor someone outstanding. She's loyal and trusting, which is why Rukia found it impossible that she would betray Ichigo. She risked her life to save a friend, rather an acquaintance, who had not even been that close to her. She knew it was because of Ichigo, Rukia knew that Inoue may have feelings for the boy, which is why it is impossible for her to betray Ichigo. Inoue had been the sweetest, kindest and most caring person she knew. In fact, Rukia envied her sweet disposition and even her naivety because Orihime always remained happy and optimistic, no matter how grim the situation is.

Rukia followed Renji out the door of the Kyouraku manor and left in order to rescue the girl who risked her life just a few months before to save hers. Orihime had been a good friend to Rukia, she'd also be one for the girl.


	50. Pride

**Pride**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A?N: Hi Shanoko, thank you very much! I do hope you've enjoyed reading this story and I hope you'll like this chapter too. Hello Rei Eien, I'm getting near the end of the story. Thank you to you and for everyone else who've read this far.

* * *

><p>It took sometime before Byakuya and the other captains were able to follow into Hueco Mundo. Kyouraku Taichou wanted to go to Hueco Mundo to seek out his daughter but was ordered by the Head Captain to come to the Real World to the expected face off with Aizen while Byakuya placated him that he would do his best to protect and bring Rukia back home safely. The older captain narrowed his eyes at this but nodded his assent. He had been warned by Kyouraku and Ukitake Taichou that he better bring Rukia back home safely or he better not return at all. The first thing he did was to search for her reiatsu, he almost had a panic attack when he couldn't find her and when he did, he became alarmed at just how weak her reiatsu became. He immediately shunpoed to the direction to where her weakened reiatsu came from. He found an arrancar poised to kill Rukia and was in some kind of monologue. The said arrancar turned in his direction as soon as he got there.<p>

"And who might you be?" the talkative arrancar asked. Byakuya did not reply to the question and merely assessed Rukia's unconscious form. She was injured and unconscious but her injuries are not mortally damaging and he had been quite relieved that she had not been molested or otherwise harmed. After all, rape is not about sex or pleasure but dominance and arrancars, like lesser hollows would to humans, might exercise that. He had been torturing himself with all the horror stories he had heard about Hueco Mundo while he and the other captains rushed to this realm, his only assurance had been her power and strength. He had been cursing himself for allowing Rukia to talk him into awaiting orders from the Head Captain before going to her when he found that his lieutenant and the others had been separated from his Rukia. He was a relieved that she's not mortally harmed or otherwise as he turned his attention to the upstart who dared point his sword towards Rukia. "...Going by your haori, I can see that you're a captain." Byakuya finally turned his attention to the creature who seems to enjoy talking. "I am an Espada. Espada No. 7, Zommari Leroux. Now tell me your name, intruder."

Byakuya irritated at not being able to protect Rukia from injury was irritated and answered, careful of schooling his features into one of apathy and forced himself to keep calm. Any mistake on his part or underestimation of the enemy is fatal for Rukia and for him. "I have no reason to give my name, as far as your side is concerned. We are nothing more than enemies." He answered carefully assessing his enemy. "I see." The Espada replied. "There is something else I want to ask you. Are you the one who fought with that?" Byakuya asked the Espada trying to maintain cool as he looked pointedly at Rukia's unconscious form. "Not I. But I was about to finish her off." The Espada arrogantly answered. Byakuya felt a chilling air breeze through the chambers where they were at, but the chill he felt inside was not because of the coolness of the air around them but of fury. "Really?" He asked.

The Espada pointed his sword at Byakuya. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to attack me, intruder?" The creature asked. "Although I wouldn't permit it anyway, if you've come to save that Shinigami, your efforts are pointless. You should give up." Byakuya slightly turned. "I don't understand. What do you mean pointless?" He asked before flash stepping behind the creature to attack. But the creature was faster than even he had anticipated. "This is what I mean." The creature said as what looked like a clone moved behind Byakuya, surprising the captain. The clone attacked speedily while Byakuya countered it. "That's what I expect from a captain. Your speed is excellent. Your reaction superb. But still you languish at a Shinigami's level." The creature mocked. "What are you suggesting?" Byakuya asked.

"Gemelos Sonido. My sonido is the fastest among the Espada. And by adding in a few extra steps, I can create a clone of myself. Truthfully it's akin to playing a magic trick." Byakuya's eyes slightly narrowed as he assessed the Espada. "Magic tricks are meant to surprise the opponent so please don't be embarrassed if you couldn't follow what I did and were startled because of it." The Espada expounded. "Is that so?" Byakuya characteristically asked. As he proceeded to begin the battle with the creature.

* * *

><p>A few minutes, or even hours, Byakuya cannot tell, given the strange passage of time in Hueco Mundo, the Espada was defeated by his bankai and despite being wounded, he had figured out a way how he, Rukia and even the tag-along acquaintance of Rukia from the 4th Squad pulled through. He was wounded, not heavily so, but more than he anticipated he would be when this battle started out. Byakuya moved towards the barrier he erected for Rukia to protect her from his bankai and released it. He almost panicked when the Espada took control of Rukia's body, he didn't know what he'd do if he had been unable to prevent harm from her by the use of Kido. It was a good thing that he kept calm.<p>

He then noticed that the Espada was still alive. "You're tough." Byakuya complimented his opponent. The Espada was heavily bleeding and sustained many injuries. All of the "eyes" of the Espada are closed and bleeding. Byakuya moved to draw his sword and recall the piece of his blade. However, the Espada was not yet done with his speeches. "Damn you... damn you... damn you... I'll get you!" The Espada growled. He opened his two main eyes and then proceeded to open several more on his forehead. Byakuya looked up at that. "Way of Binding No. 81 Severing Void!" Byakuya cast effectively blocking the Espada's attack to control. "What is that?" The Espada asked in shock as he watch his spell effectively blocked. "A barrier that can completely defend someone against all the Ways of Destruction, up to No. 89. When I learned that I could stop Rukia with Six Rod Prison of Light, I determined your ability must be akin to kido. Clearly I wasn't mistaken." Byakuya answered calmly. The Espada lost his cool and gritted his teeth. "Damn it! Accept my love! Take it! Take it! Take it already!" The Espada cursed angrily as he continued to quickly attack Byakuya and subsequently the barrier to no avail. In his anger he missed Byakuya quickly moving behind him with his sword drawn.

"Your impatience blinded you." Byakuya noted as he held the sword against the Espada's left cheek. The Espada slightly turned. "You make the title of the "Fastest Espada" weep." Byakuya mocked. "Mercy!" The Espada begged. Byakuya's face hardly changed expression but one can tell he looked at the Espada coldly. "What's with that look? Are you saying you can't forgive me? That you're going to kill me?" The Espada asked. Byakuya's eyes took a colder look. "That you're going to judge me?" The Espada continued. "Don't you understand that it's all empty pride? Have you people thought about it?!" The Espada shouted as he quickly moved away to look at the captain and continue his rant. "Have you ever thought about the emptiness of cutting down and killing others as a matter of course?! Have you ever thought about what it means when you kill us hollows like nothing?! You shinigamis murder us! And you act as if it's a natural act!" The Espada continued to rant before laughing crazily at Byakuya's seeming lack of reaction. His eyes swiveling crazily. "Do you think you've become gods?! Who gave you permission to kill us hollows?! Is it because we eat humans? Yes, we eat humans! But who gave you the right to protect those humans?!Has anyone given you such an order? No! No one has given you the right to do anything! You've declared that we're evil and therefore kill us! You believe that you offer justice, but it's nothing more than hubris! That conceit and that proud face of yours... You, you all!" The Espada ranted but before he continued to utter another word Byakuya swiftly cut him from where he stood.

"When did I claim I would kill you as a Shinigami? The reason why I have killed you was simply because... you pointed your blade at my pride." Byakuya told the Espada who was still slightly aware and conscious even though he had been cut in half. The captain stared at his fiance, thinking of a myriad of different thoughts but the first had been fury for not being able to get to Hueco Mundo in time to protect her. Blood spouted from the diagonally cut torso of the Espada who started to shout fanatically. "Banzai! Banzai! Banzai! Aizen-sama! Aizen-sama Banzai!" The Espada cheered before its torso got cleanly cut off. Byakuya merely turned his head slightly to look at the Espada succumb to death. Anger still etched in his face. "It's over. Come out now." Byakuya told the lieutenant of the 4th Squad. "Kotetsu Isane, were you ordered here by Captain Unohana?" Byakuya asked. "Yes. She sensed 7th Seat Yamada's reiatsu when he was injured, and ordered me to your location." The lieutenant answered. "I see." Byakuya acknowledged and looked at Rukia and the 7th Seat. "Take care of them." He said knowing that there were still things to be taken cared off before he, Rukia and the other could go home.

* * *

><p>He didn't want to venture far from where Rukia is, thus he sought the nearest arrancar he could find. But as he flash stepped to that direction, he got to think of the Espada's questions. He knew, from history of course, of which the hollows had none other than snippets of oral history, that the Soul King and his court ordered the Shinigami to protect humanity and the balance of the worlds. Byakuya grew up with this ideal. While he still believed in it, he was amazed that his duties and responsibilities now came secondary to protecting his beloved. He was moving along the step he envisioned for himself and knew that he was turning out to become like Rukia's grandfather, Kyouraku Ryo who would not hesitate to give up his world and life for his loved ones. As soon as this war is over, and as soon as he could take Rukia home, he'll do his best in convincing her that they should immediately get married instead of waiting it out. After all, they can always go on dates even when they're married. With that happy thought in mind he scoured the immediate area for whatever arrancar lying in the wait.<p> 


End file.
